Meu Anjo
by Majin Lu
Summary: Ash e Misty, imaturos como sempre... e um pequeno anjo que os unirá ou os separará para sempre... Capítulo 7 UP!
1. Noite

_**Meu Anjo – Mi Angel - Autora:** Sumi –Chan; **Tradutora:** Majin Lú_

_**Nota da autora:** Pokémon não me pertence e não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Se o faço é porque gosto de fazê-lo_

_**Nota da tradutora:** Pokémon não me pertence e nem este fic, que é uma obra da ficwritter Sumi, que me autorizou traduzi-la do original espanhol para o português. ah.. os fanarts são meus_

**MEU ANJO**

CAPÍTULO 1: **NOITE - NOCHE**

DE AMOR NÃO SE MORRE, MAS SE PODE SOFRER TANTO QUE ACREDITA MORRER... (_Aquino_)

A noite era avançada.

Era pleno começo do verão e a temperatura havia subido consideravelmente.

Uma suave brisa carregada de exalações perfumadas, ajudada que a morada era de alguma maneira agradável.

A tênue luz da lua entrava debilmente através dos vidros de uma janela entreaberta. Iluminando vagamente um escuro cômodo mobiliado com singular elegância. Descobre-se sob essa claridade quase fantasmagórica, a delicada silhueta de uma jovem, ao parecer dormida, sobre um confortável sofá.

O cabelo ruivo escuro caía sobre seus ombros descobertos, chegando ao meio das costas aproximadamente. Ressaltando da melhor forma a pálida forma de seu rosto. Tinha a bochecha apoiada em uma mão e o resto do corpo estava reclinado sobre o sofá.

A garota não aparentava ter mais de dezessete anos.

De seus olhos entre-fechados se podia ver o belo aquamarino de suas pupilas, que se distinguia perfeitamente entre os largos e negros cílios, que sombreavam o contorno de suas pálpebras.

O relógio rompeu o longo silêncio, dando as badaladas que indicavam meia-noite. O eco retumbou por somente alguns segundos.

Um débil respingo se escapou de seu peito ao ver a hora em seu relógio de pulso. Depois de alguns minutos que ficou alerta, sepultou o rosto entre seus brancos braços e o cabelo ruivo escondeu a aparente preocupação de seu semblante.

Por fim a calma ajudou, o sono a vencia e, rendida pelo cansaço e pela inquietação, acabou dormindo sobre o conforto do sofá.

Depois de algum tempo, a lua se refletia em um estranho anel de ouro que brilhava em seu dedo anular esquerdo. _Uma aliança de casamento._

O diamante cintilou baixo a luz por só um momento, logo do qual, a pedra pareceu se opacar e enfraquecer, sumindo-se no tranqüilo sono de sua portadora.

Era perto das três da madrugada, quando a porta principal se abriu e a débil claridade que vinha de fora deixou vislumbrar uma imponente silhueta masculina.

Um jovem de não mais de dezoito anos entrava no lugar com passo suave, como se não quisesse fazer algum barulho. Fechou cuidadosamente a porta e estava para subir a escada situada num canto do recinto, quando seus olhos amendoados descobriram o corpo dormido da garota.

Por um momento pareceu indeciso, passou a mão no cabelo e logo se dirigiu até lá.

O rapaz se deteve frente a ela, observando como dormia. Seu rosto franziu, mas isto não durou muito. Depois de um tempo a expressão de seu rosto se suavizou e seus olhos se enchiam de ternura.

Se ajoelhou e estendendo uma mão afastou uma mecha de um ruivo cabelo, que cobria parte do agraciado rosto da jovem, e inclinado-se depositou um suave beijo em seu pescoço. _Sua pele tinha esse perfume de jasmim que tanto gostava._

Ela somente deixou escapar um suave suspiro.

_-_Misty... acorda amor.

_- _A jovem entreabriu lentamente os olhos -Ash...?

_-_Sim, sou eu.

Ela se incorporou, esfregando os olhos com uma mão. O olhou seriamente:

_-_Ash, onde você estava? Não tem idéia de que horas são?

Ele suspirou, _sabia_ que perguntaria isso.

_-_Já sabe, saí com Dylan e Thiago. Os rapazes me convidaram pra comer depois do treinamento e não pude dizer não pra eles.

_-_Mas você me prometeu que nesta noite jantaria comigo! Passei a maior parte da tarde preparando seu prato favorito e...

Ash mordeu o lábio. _Havia esquecido..._

_-_Misty sinto muito... - mas até para seus próprios ouvidos a desculpa soou tão inverídica.

Ela o rechaçou: - Sempre diz o mesmo.

_-_Amor, me perdoa. Eu esqueci.

_-_Todos os dias esquece. -Misty o olha fixamente - logo chegará o dia em que vai esquecer de mim também. -baixou a cabeça enquanto soltava um suspiro. Ash levantou com um dedo seu queixo e a obrigou carinhosamente a ficar de pé junto a ele.

_-_Me importo com você... - sussurrou observando-a ternamente.

_-_Você mente.

_-_ Ele riu: -Misty...

_-_Mas Ash... - E antes que a jovem pudesse seguir falando, ele aproximou seus lábios aos dela e fez o único que lhe faltava fazer: A beijou.

Depois que ambos se separaram, Ash ainda manteve seu rosto frente a ela. Observou seus imensos olhos cristalinos. _Por que lhe parecia que algo andava mal?_

_-_Te amo - lhe dizia enquanto beijava a mão da moça, a que levava a aliança: -E por isso que é minha esposa, certo?

Misty apoiou seu rosto no ombro dele, deu um largo suspiro, enquanto sentia que ele acariciava suas costas. Fechou momentaneamente os olhos. _Realmente queria acreditar desesperadamente que nada estava passando. _Mas os pequenos desplantes como esse chegaram a ascender uma pequena luz de alarmo em sua mente. Sabia que ambos eram jovens demais e inexperientes, e que ainda não haviam se acostumado um ao outro.

Lutou com essa inquietação por muito tempo, até que se converteu em uma dúvida pulsante, que já não podia tirar de sua cabeça.

Se moveu de seu ombro até vê-lo frente a frente.

_-_Ash...

_-_Hmm...?

Viu a expectativa nos olhos dele esperando que ela falasse. _Deveria dizer a ele o que pensava?_

Ficou em suspense por uns segundos e desistiu.

_-_Não, nada. -deslizou um dedo no rosto dele -Que eu também te amo.

O rosto de Ash relaxou e dedicou um sorriso. Misty se pôs nas pontas dos pés e beijou seus lábios entreabertos. Com outra carícia longa e doce.

_-_Bem, já é tarde demais... Vamos dormir. -finalizou pegando o jovem pela mão e guiando-o pela escada.

_-_Esse é um convite que não posso negar...

Ela somente sorriu: _Amanhã será outro dia e...Terei a cabeça mais relaxada. Poderei pensar com maior clareza._

Quando Misty acordou a manhã já estava acabando. E os raios de sol que estavam altos entravam vividamente pela janela aberta.

Virou para o outro lado da cama, vendo que estava vazia.

Esticou seus braços e pôs a cabeça na almofada. Não havia pregado um olho durante toda a noite. Só podia pensar e meditar em algo que havia dado voltas em sua mente fazia bastante tempo. E esse algo, passou a converter-se, em questão de dias, em uma decisão que parecia ser a única solução razoável. Misty fechou os olhos com força, em vão, para ignorar a enxaqueca que havia ficado como saldo de sua falta de sono.

Se sentou, saltando da cama. Já de pé, se dirigiu ao banheiro para lavar seu rosto e tirar as olheiras.

Quando desceu pra o café, já havia se passado uma hora.

_-_Olá Misty! Está radiante! - exclamou Brock, quando a jovem descia a escada rumo à sala de jantar.

_-_Ela _sempre_ está radiante. -Interveio outra voz masculina que vinha detrás de quem falou primeiro. E Ash (pois era Ash), lhe estendeu a mão.

Misty aceitou seu gesto de cavalheirismo e estendeu sua mão para que ambas se entrelaçassem. Essa manhã ela usava um ajustado jeans oxford água-celeste com um sweater de lã cor creme. O largo cabelo estava preso.

_-_Bom dia. -disse finalmente aproximando dos garotos. Saudou a ambos com um ligeiro beijo no rosto.

Ash se surpreendeu com esse gesto frio. Misty NUNCA era de beijá-lo dessa maneira. A olhou, se via pálida. Mais do que de costume. Lhe perguntou:

_-_Olhe Misty, você se sente bem?

Ela se virou pra ele: -Não dormi muito bem e estou com uma enxaqueca terrível. Só isso.

Os três se dirigiram à mesa. Ash puxou uma cadeira em cortesia para que a jovem se sentasse. A mesa estava servida.

_-_Não vão comer algo?

_-_Não Misty. Nós já comemos. Como você - disse Brock.

_-_Aqui tem barras de cereal.

_-_Obrigada Ash. Minhas favoritas. Não, não me serve café... Me enjoa... com suco de laranja está bom.

_-_Ok.

Misty tomou um gole do suco de frutas: - Hein brock, pensei que viria com minha irmã.

_-_Na verdade esse era nosso plano inicial. Lily estava louca pra te ver, mas Daisy precisava de alguém que tomasse conta do ginásio. Assim ela virá depois.

A jovem assintiu tristemente.

Ash pegou uma barrinha de cereal: -Bom, eu vou treinar. Dylan, Thiago e eu queremos participar de uma competição só para mestres pokémons e treinamos muito duro pra sermos selecionados.

_-_Sorte Ash... faz tempo que deixei esse mundo. - observou Brock - Que você possa entrar neste torneio.

_-_Obrigado Brock, a gente se vê. - O jovem se inclinou para beijar a cabeça de Misty, quando ela pegou a mão dele impedindo que se fosse.

_-_O que foi?

_-_Podemos conversar? - A garota perguntou suavemente.

Ash notou um tom grave em sua voz: - Amor, não pode ser nesta noite?

_-_Temo que seja muito tarde.

_-_Está bem.

Misty se levantou: -Mas não aqui. Lá fora, lá poderemos conversar tranqüilamente.- e virou até Brock: - Com licença.

_-_Toda.

Ash caminhou com má vontade atrás dela. Se dirigiram à área, onde um grupo de árvores proporcionava uma agradável sombra, ante ao terrível sol do meio-dia.

Misty o soltou.

_-_O que acontece?

_-_Ash, eu... tenho estado pensando muito.

_-_Misty não vai começar esse assunto outra vez.

_-_Me escute.

O jovem levantou o tom de voz:- Não! Escute-me VOCÊ. Não sei que idéia tem na cabeça, mas já me cansei de discutir sempre pelo mesmo.

_-_Como pelo mesmo? -Misty se afastou dele.

_-_Porque te conheço demais... como você conhece a mim.

Misty só o olhou apenada.

_-_O problema é o torneio, certo?

Misty suspirou: _Deus quisesse que fosse somente isso, mas a competição era só uma das tantas coisas..._

_-_Vê? Vamos começar a discutir sobre isso, porque você não quer que eu participe e porque desconfia de Dylan e Thiago.- disse Ash -Porque meus amigos não te agradam.

_-_Não é isso.

_-_Não? E então o que é? -perguntou o jovem um pouco irônico.

_-_Somos nós. - Misty deslizou sua mão sobre seu rosto aplacando umas pequenas gotas de suor -Nós somos o problema.

_-_Não! O problema aqui é VOCÊ! - gritou Ash - Você não me deixa viver, não me deixa fazer nada... Me sufoca! Por acaso tenho que pedir permissão para respirar...? - se deteve, baixou o tom de voz - Não quis dizer isso... eu...

Os olhos de Misty se encheram de lágrimas: - Eu sabia.

_-_Não quis dizer isso, amor... -Ash se aproximou rapidamente, mas ela se afastou.

_-_Você disse - secou com a manga do sweater algumas lágrimas: - Só era uma questão de tempo...

_-_Me perdoe, não pensei no que dizia.

_-_Mas é o que sente -Misty o olhou, Ash se via pálido: -Sabe? Talvez nunca deveríamos ter nos casado.

_-_Por que fala assim?

Ela sorriu debilmente: -Talvez nosso destino nunca se cruzou e ...nós interpretamos tudo mal... Nossa relação não estava determinada ao matrimônio.

_-_Misty sabe perfeitamente o quanto nos custou convencer nossas famílias para que nos dessem permissão para casar. Não tem sido fácil, considerando o quão jovens somos.

_-_ Aqui está o ponto. _Somos tão imaturos_, nunca devíamos ter nos casado, Ash. Não entende? _Nunca_ concordamos com algo, _nunca_ pensaremos da mesma forma... Ambos somos iguais e também tão diferentes.

_-_Quer me machucar, não é assim? Pois está funcionado...

Misty sacudiu a cabeça: -Só quero que me entenda. Foi um erro casarmos... Não estávamos preparados pra isso.

_-_Era o que queria me dizer ontem à noite?

_-_Sim, só que não tive coragem. Ash... isto não me ocorreu da noite pro dia. Faz tempo que dá voltas em minha cabeça... E não quero aceitar isso - a voz se quebrou.

O jovem acabou com a distância que ainda os separava e a envolveu em seus braços. Misty se prendeu a ele por uns segundos, mas logo se afastou:

_-_Não...- sussurrou - Não faça isso, não me toque.

_-_Amor, por que está fazendo isso?

_-_É algo inevitável. O que havia dito antes acaba de se confirmar. Se havia alguma dúvida, ela se comprovou em tuas palavras.

_-_Misty, não é o que sinto. Foi a ira que me fez dizer isso... - Ash estendeu uma mão para pô-la em seu ombro, mas ela moveu a cabeça com gesto triste e retrocedeu.

_-_É o que quer? - ele perguntou cruzando os braços.

_-_Não é o que quero. É o melhor para nós. _Entenda por favor._

_-_Não, não quero entender. Porque não quero me separar de ti, porque te amo. -Ash ignorou o rechaço dela e aproximando-se tomou o rosto dela entre suas mãos.

Ela ficou indefesa ante a ação do jovem, só observou os cálidos olhos amendoados de Ash que pareciam se umedecer:

_-_Eu também de amo, te amo demais... mas...

Ele não a deixou terminar, se aproximou até ficar escassos milímetros de seus lábios. Logo os entreabriu para encontrar-se com os dela, unido-os em um apaixonado beijo.

Misty alcançou relutante seus ombros e cruzou seus braços atrás da nuca de Ash. Tratava de não pensar, enquanto correspondia com os seus a esses lábios doces. E sentia a compassada respiração dele harmonizando com a dela. Só queria desfrutar deste terno momento. _Ainda que fosse o último._

Quando se separaram, o fizeram lentamente. Tratando de recuperar o fôlego. Ela ficou olhando-no nos olhos e suavemente apoiou sua cabeça na dele:

_-_Ash... -murmurou - Por que o faz tão difícil?

_-_Porque te quero.

Misty deixou escapar lentamente o ar dos pulmões. Retirou os braços do pescoço dele:

_-_É uma decisão tomada.

_-_Uma separação...?

_-_Será melhor... -Misty se afastou - Com o tempo você vai me agradecer.

Ash ficou parado, vendo como ela se ia:

_-_Posso deixar o torneio... Mas, por favor, não vá... -murmurou.

Misty se virou: -Não me diga isso... não tem que se sacrificar por mim - colocou um dedo em seu lábio: -Não poderia suportar seu olhar de reprovação por obrigar-te a renunciar a algo que, por minha culpa, não pode realizar.

_-_Mas...

_-_Não Ash. Não é assim... - ela suspirou - Pode parecer egoísta e... é que te quero só pra mim. _Só_ pra mim. Não quero compartilhar você com nada, nem ninguém. Entende?

_-_Mas já me tem todo pra ti.

_-_Não. Eu te _compartilho_. Te compartilho com teus amigos, te compartilho com as competições. E não é o que desejo, quero ocupar todo teu coração. Não uma parte.

Ash a olhou, uma vez mais. Agora _sabia_ a que se referia. Agora entendia perfeitamente. _Ela_ tinha razão.

Misty entendeu o silêncio dele. Timidamente de aproximou dele e deu um rápido beijo no rosto dele:

_-_Sorte... ainda que estou certa que não precise. Nasceste sob uma boa estrela, sabe? -expressou-se com voz baixa - Adeus.

Ash a agarrou pelo braço: -Espere...

_-_Basta, por favor... –ela lhe suplicou, seus olhos começaram, novamente, a encher-se de lágrimas: -E não me procure. Se o destino quiser que fiquemos juntos, ele se encarregará de nos cruzar.

Ash observou como ela se distanciava, baixo as árvores rumo a casa.

Brock se afastou da janela, havia sido testemunha de toda cena e, ainda que não ouviu o que passava, o fim era mais que eminente.

Misty subiu pesadamente as escadas, o corpo lhe parecia de chumbo. Abriu a porta do quarto. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem e em seu devido lugar.

Se apoiou na cômoda, enquanto corria o lugar com o olhar, até que sua vista ficou embaçada por causa das lágrimas.

Tentou conter o choro em sua garganta, enquanto que secava rudemente os olhos com a manga do sweater.

Começou a andar até o armário. Dali tirou uma pequena mala vazia, a abriu e colocou na cama.

Fez várias viagens no quarto, indo e vindo. Dobrando e guardando sua roupa, até que metade do armário ficou vazia.

Fechou a mala e se sentou na cama. Sua vista se deteve em um porta-retrato. Estendeu sua mão e o pegou da mesinha onde ele estava.

Admirou a fotografia por um minuto. Era uma imagem de seu casamento, tirada um ano atrás.

Virou o retrato, com a face pra baixo da mesa e limpou uma lágrima, que solitária deslizava sobre seu rosto.

Se deixou cair, sobre o colchão, enquanto aspirava grandes quantidades desse ar familiar que havia se acostumado a respirar.

Uma sensação de angústia nasceu em seu estômago. Sentiu que um estranho pavor a detia e a sufocava. _Náuseas._ Algo ácido e quente subia por sua garganta ao tempo em que a vontade de vomitar era iminente.

Suando frio tratou-se de se levantar e correu pro banheiro...

_-_De verdade, não quer falar a respeito?

_-_Não, Brock. Obrigado. -respondeu um Ash melancólico.

_-_Não tinha que sair?

O outro jovem respirou: -Não tenho vontade de sair. Sinto que estou morto.

Misty colocou as mãos embaixo da torneira aberta. Vendo como o líquido corria por seus dedos. Se inclinou e refrescou seu rosto e pescoço com a água fria.

Seu mal-estar começava a diminuir.

O líquido incolor era como um bálsamo para ela.

Viu seu rosto úmido no reflexo do espelho; as gotas de água corriam sobre suas bochechas e pingavam na porcelana do lavabo.

Suspirou, pouco a pouco sua pele recuperava a cor natural.

Molhou o cabelo e pegou uma toalha para secar apenas seu rosto. Já quase se sentia melhor.

Brock se virou quando ouviu passos na escada. Ash seguia retraído e melancólico, observando pela janela. Com os ombros baixos e as mãos no bolso sua calça _guerrilheiro. _

Misty desceu o último degrau e o olhou. Ele lhe dava as costas e parecia decidido a ignorá-la.

_-_Está certa do que está fazendo? - a voz de Brock interrompeu seus pensamentos.

_-_Colocou a mala no chão: -Sim.

_-_Misty...

_-_Escute, Brock. É o melhor, de verdade.

_-_Olha, não sei o que passou entre vocês, mas creio que está se precipitando. As decisões importantes se tomam quando os ânimos estão calmos.

_-_Eu sei. -ela apertou carinhosamente sua mão: -Isto deve ser pensado com tempo.

_-_Então...

Misty o abraçou: - Adeus, Brock. Creio que chegou o momento de nos despedirmos... Engraçado, você chega e eu que me vou.

Ele não contestou, só abraçou sua amiga com profundo pesar.

_-_Brock, não me faz isso, não chore... Ou vai me fazer chorar também... -um soluço sufocado cortou a frase. O jovem chorava como um menino: -Brock...

_-_Sinto muito. -contestou uma voz quebradiça - Não pude evitar.

Misty devolveu seu abraço, enquanto sentia como seus olhos se aguavam. Piscou várias vezes tentando conter as lágrimas, mas estas encontravam uma rápida via de escape, deslizando por seu rosto. -Vou sentir saudades Brock. - se endireitou.

_-_Eu também, _cunhada._

Ela sorriu: -Cunhado. -Logo se virou a Ash, que seguia dando-lhe as costas. Ao parecer não queria vê-la e nem se despedir. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior com pena: -Brock?

_-_Sim?

Misty virou seu rosto até ele: -Cuida muito do Ash...

_-_E quem cuidará de você?

_-_Eu estarei bem. -olhou seu relógio de pulso -Será melhor que eu vá, se quero alcançar o _bus._

Deram um outro abraço, mais relaxado e pegando sua mala no chão, a garota saiu de lá sem virar o rosto nem uma vez. -_É o correto, é o correto..._

Ash pegou café da cafeteira e buscou uma xícara. Derramando nela o líquido escuro e fumegante:

_-_Quer um café? -perguntou dirigindo-se a seu amigo.

Este o observou duramente: -Ash, o que passa contigo? Misty acaba de ir e você me oferece café?

_-_Eu não a expulsei, Brock. Ela se foi por decisão própria..._ por capricho_...

_-_Pois neste momento, parece mais imaturo que ela.

_-_Você também vai me dar sermão? Já tive discurso suficiente por isto.

_-_Não, não quero te dar sermão.

_-_Então?

_-_Quero que reconsidere.

_-_Não.- afirmou Ash firmemente - Já me rebaixei o bastante.

Brock ficou em silêncio.

Tempos depois, a noite chegou, e Ash se encaminhou até seu quarto. Pelo corredor, os ecos retumbavam rompendo o melancólico silêncio.

Abriu a porta e entrou. Estendeu a mão para o interruptor, mas se deteve. Não suportaria ver o vazio que _ela_ havia deixado.

Correu as cortinas da janela, para que a pálida lua iluminasse levemente parte do quarto. Voltou sobre seus passos e descobriu o retrato virado sobre a mesa. O levantou e sem olhá-lo, o deixou cair em uma gaveta que havia aberto.

Se sentou na borda da cama, sem saber o que fazer. Havia tanta quietude no ambiente, que ainda podia ouvir os familiares passos de Misty, o som suave de sua voz que lhe perguntava algo e até sua deliciosa essência de jasmim parecia flutuar no ar.

Suspirou. _Nunca poderia se acostumar com essa solidão._

A luz de algo brilhava em plena escuridão tirando-o de seu estado de autocompaixão. Se moveu, e o brilho fulgurou com maior precisão.Se incorporou e descobriu que o misterioso brilho passageiro pertencia a algum objeto sobre a pequena mesa de nogueira, junto a cama._ A aliança de Misty._

Ash segurou o anel entre seus dedos polegar e indicador, o elevou a altura dos olhos e observou como o diamante azul cintilava sob a lua.

Começou a estremecer-se e um amargo gemido escapou de sua garganta. _Pranto._

As lágrimas queimavam seus olhos e, depois de se conter por tanto tempo, finalmente aflorou o nó que oprimia seu peito. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou, chorou como nunca havia chorado.

Duas semanas depois:

Misty estava com os braços apoiados no corrimão da sacada, com a cabeça reclinada sobre eles.

A tarde morria, e o céu sepultava seu calor alaranjado baixo ao escuro azul do crepúsculo.

Levantou o olhar e seus olhos aquamarinos buscavam o infinito. Esteve neste estado de abstração por quase uma hora, logo parecendo recordar porque havia saído.

Olhou o relógio em seu pulso e suas sombracelhas se arquearam de surpresa. Uma vez de pé abandonou a sacada.

Já era noite.

Ascendeu a luz com pressa e caminhou com certo nervosismo ao banheiro. Se deteve em vão no umbral, como se lutasse consigo mesma.

Se decidiu e tomando uma grande bocada de ar estendeu a mão até o interruptor, apertando-o, fazendo com que o lugar não ficasse mais as escuras. Se aproximou do lavabo e inclinou-se até algo que seus olhos haviam descoberto.

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, enquanto que suas pupilas se aguçavam. Instintivamente levou ambas as mãos em seu ventre.

_-Deu positivo..._

xxxxx

_-Misty... está bem. -e completou em voz baixa -Não era isso o que queria saber...?_

_Me pergunto se alguém recorda que hoje é meu aniversário..._

_Ele riu: -No amor e na guerra vale tudo._

_-O suficiente como... para se casar comigo...?_

**NÉVOA - NIEBLA**

xxxxx

**Tradutora:** Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Apesar de ser um fic de Pokémon, até agora deu pra perceber que não apareceu nenhum ratinho amarelo com bolinhas vermelhas. Esta é, como vocês poderão ver nos demais capítulos, uma bela história de amor, com encontros e desencontros. O que me chamou a atenção quando vi este fic pela primeira vez foi o fato do título original ser em português: MEU ANJO (Mi Angel) é uma obra da ficwritter Sumi-chan, da Argentina. São vários e longos capítulos e espero que a minha tradução esteja a altura do original Nos vemos

AAML forever!


	2. Névoa

A respeito do primeiro capítulo: Noite...

Os menores de dezoito anos só podem contrair matrimônio com a permissão dos pais e/ou tutores legais. Ash e Misty fizeram aos dezesseis (sem comentários ) com a devida aprovação de suas famílias.

**MEU ANJO**

CAPÍTULO 2: **NÉVOA - NIEBLA**

_O AMOR É COMO O OURO; SE O PERDESTE NÃO O BUSQUE..._

_QUEM O TENHA ENCONTRADO NÃO TE DEVOLVERÁ... (Aquino)_

**6 meses depois...**

_-_Te repito, Lily, estou bem... -dizia uma atrativa jovem ruiva ao telefone sem fio, preso entre seu ombro e pescoço, enquanto batia algo em uma tigela de vidro.

Eram cerca das 3 ou 4 da tarde e havia um agradável sol de inverno.

_-Tem certeza, Myst? Linda, sabe que pode contar com nós _- respondeu uma preocupada voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

A mencionada arqueou as sombracelhas com um pouco de irritação. Estava ligeiramente irritada:

_-_Por acaso falo em chinês? Não te acorra de aparecer por aqui! Cobalt Blue City e eu sobrevivemos perfeitamente sem vocês!

_-Isso não foi engraçado._

_-_Escuta, Lily: pela enésima vez estamos bem. - afirmou impaciente a garota. Apoiou sua costa contra uma parede, se desenhou uma suave curva em seu ventre - Faça Brock entender que não estou doente, que somente estou grávida.

_-Nos preocupamos com você, Myst. Está tão longe de todos nós... Promete que nos chamará diante de qualquer problema._

_-_A resposta é óbvia. Ainda, tenho uma dúvida. Por que este repentino ataque de proteção sobre minha pessoa? Por dez anos não fizeram outra coisa que buscar alguma maneira de se desfazer de mim.

_-Sempre nos preocupamos com você, linda. De onde tirou isso?_

_-_Misty pegou a massa que estava batendo, colocando o dedo no creme e o provou, afirmando com satisfação: -Curiosa maneira de demonstrá-lo... - contestou enquanto colocava a massa em uma forma redonda para o forno: -Bom, Lily devo desligar. Estou com desejo e quero assar meu bolo.

_-Promete ligar amanhã._

_-_Sinto muito, Lily. Não te escuto.

_-Myst._

Misty tirou o telefone da orelha e apertou o botão cortando a chamada: -Adeus... -finalizou lançando um olhar ao telefone e deixando-o cair na mesa.

_Vão me deixar louca... _- suspirou, enquanto prendia seu longo cabelo em um desordenado coque perto de sua nuca.

Ligou o timer do formo e saiu.

Usava roupas negras.

Vivia sozinha, e havia sido uma completa odisséia convencer as suas irmãs. A elas não agradava o fato de que houvesse mudado a um lugar _tão distante._

Se sentou em uma poltrona e ligou a tv. Pegou o controle remoto e começou a mudar de canal. Não encontrou nada interessante para ver.

O desligou.

Abraçou uma almofada, decepcionada. Estava aborrecida.

Devia encontrar algo pra fazer.

_-.-_

O jorro d'água rendeu o ar e se chocou ao sujo vidro esquerdo de um carro. Esparramando milhares de partículas transparentes em todas as direções.

Uma jovem de longo cabelo negro, vestida com uma camiseta lilás e um jeans azul, derramava uma generosa quantidade de detergente na esponja que estava usando para limpar a janela oposta do veículo. Observou por baixo a um rapaz que estava parado frente a ela.

Este percebeu seu _estranho_ olhar e sorriu maliciosamente. Pegou a mangueira, que havia deixado no chão, e abriu a torneira com toda a potência.

_-_Melody... -murmurou.

A jovem levantou a cabeça: -Quê...? - perguntou antes de ver horrorizada como um grosso jorro de água se dirigia a ela em toda velocidade.

Tempos depois comprovava-se o resultado: sua maravilhosa camiseta lilás estava empapada e o jeans havia grudado em suas pernas, impedindo que ela se movesse com facilidade.

_-_Ash...! - gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões. - Vai me pagar!

_-_Guerra d'água! -respondeu o jovem manipulando habilmente a mangueira até ela, que tentou se esconder, sem êxito, detrás do carro.

A água voava pra tudo o que é lado, os gritos e as risadas eram como um agradável vapor no ar.

_-_E priminha, o que me disse?

_-_Me pagará caro, Ash! Não é divertido fazer guerra de água no inverno.

_-_Melody, deixa de ser tão mal-humorada. -riu o jovem sacudindo sua cabeça que era a ÚNICA coisa que tinha molhado nele.

A garota olhou pra si mesma: _Ensopada _era a palavra certa. Seu longo cabelo pingava em gotinhas de pura água. Sua roupa não tinha nenhuma parte seca e suas sapatilhas estavam ensopadas.

_-_Não é justo...- murmurou observando sua desagradável situação -Estou com frio.

Ash deu uma toalha para sua prima: -É bom saber que há algo em que sou melhor que você, Melody.

Ela pegou a toalha e colocou sobre seus ombros.

_-_Te pedi que lavasse meu carro, não eu... -observou em tom ofendido -Se eu ficar doente e morrer, a culpa será sua. Mas eu me vingarei, virei todas as noites e te puxarei pelos pés.

Ash riu e estava a ponto de responder, mas o timbre do telefone o cortou.

Melody caminhou com dificuldade para atender e o jovem caiu em gargalhadas:

_-_Anda que nem um Psyduck! -exclamou muito divertido.

Ela o fulminou com seus belos olhos azuis e se apressou para atender a chamada.

_-_Alô... -disse ouvindo risadinhas masculina por detrás.

_-Melody_

_-_Sim.

_-Não diga meu nome em voz alta, é a Misty._

A jovem deu uma volta afastando-se de seu primo:

_-_Amiga, onde tem estado?

_-Não posso te dizer agora, mas tinha muita vontade de falar contigo._

_-_Eu também, estava muito preocupada.

Ash se aproximou atrás dela: -Quem é Melody?- lhe perguntou.

Ela pareceu não escutá-lo.

_-Ash está aí contigo?_

_-_Sim...

Houve um pequeno suspiro do outro lado da linha: _-Como ele está?_

_-_Pois... como está você, Misty?

Ash levantou a cabeça ao ouvir esse nome:_ Misty?_

_-Estou bem, Melody. De verdade. Bem._

_-_Amiga devo te dizer algo, não como vai reagir.

-_Quê?_

Melody gemeu com tristeza:

_-_Myst, ele iniciou os trâmites da separação.

_-Já sei. Brock me disse. Ao menos vejo que não estava equivocada no que pensava._

_-_Oh, Misty. Isto me chateia tanto! Por que as coisas tinham que sair assim?

_-Foi culpa de ambos, Dy. -_houve uma pausa _- Cuida dele, sim?_

_-_Diga-me onde está?

_-Não posso._

_-_Amiga...

_-Sinto, Dy. Devo desligar... Volto a te contatar depois. Se cuida, dê minhas saudações ao Tracey._

_-_Misty, me liga.

_-Eu prometo. Adeus Melody._

_-_Adeus. - a garota deixou o telefone e tremeu de frio. Virou-se e deu de cara com Ash: -Desde quando está aí? -interrogou-o.

_-_Não muito tempo.. -murmurou- Quem era?

_-_Oh... uma amiga. -Melody começou a caminhar até dentro da casa.

Ash a seguiu vendo como deixava uma marca d'água a cada passo.

_-_Uma amiga... -completou -Misty?

A garota estava buscando roupa seca e se deteve. Levantou a cabeça:

_-_Sim, era ela.

_-_Ah... -Ash saiu do local. Pegou uma cadeira na cozinha e se sentou. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e deixou cair seu queixo nas mãos.

_Misty_... desejava saber dela, como estava, onde vivia, se precisava de algo... _se o deixasse, ao menos_. Sacudiu a cabeça, não queria pensar mais.

Melody entrou na cozinha já trocada e com o cabelo num alto rabo de cavalo. Arregaçou as mangas do sweater verde.

_-_Quer um café? -lhe ofereceu enquanto colocava a água pra ferver.

_-_Sim. -disse Ash que ajeitou a cadeira frente a ela: - Então, Dy.

_-_Hmm?

As perguntas davam voltas por sua mente. _Queria saber dela_. Mas no lugar disso:

_-_Me alegro que não tenha perdido contato com a Misty. -a voz saiu em um tom grave.

_-_Ela é minha amiga, apesar de tudo.

_-_Eu sei. -murmurou Ash : -Vejo que ainda não aceita o fato de termos nos separado.

Melody ficou em silêncio, afirmando suas palavras. A água já estava fervendo. Separou duas xícaras e derramou o líquido nelas. Deu uma a ele:

_-_Está bem. -afirmou docemente.

_-_Quê?

Melody sorriu e seus olhos azuis clarearam-se até ficarem quase em um azul celeste:

_-_Misty... está bem. -e completou em voz baixa -Não era isso o que queria saber...?

_-.-_

**2 meses depois** (e isso parece uma novela)

Era um dia cinza e ventoso. O céu se via ameaçante e sinistro. Parecia que a qualquer momento soltaria sua fria fúria e desencadearia uma terrível tempestade.

Misty abriu as cortinas da janela. Apoiou a testa no vidro. As pessoas lá fora corriam desesperadas com guarda-chuvas, envoltas em sobretudos.

Um trovão retumbou com todas suas forças, indicando o começo do aguaceiro.

_-_Parece que o inverno não quer acabar... -sussurrou.

O vento golpeava com fúria, sacudindo o vidro da janela, estatelando vários pingos de chuva contra ele.

_-_Bela maneira de comemorar um aniversário... -riu amargamente: -Feliz 18 anos, Misty... Já quase é maior de idade...

Escuta-se uns passos atrás dela e a luz se ascendeu:

_-_Myst, com quem fala?

A garota se virou. A claridade do dia marcava sua silhueta. Não havia aumentado muito de peso, só o indispensável para a saúde do bebê. A curva de seu ventre tampouco era grande, como em outras mães de oito meses de gestação, mas deixava ver claramente seu estado de graça.

Prendeu seu longo cabelo ruivo para trás e colocou as mãos nos bolsos dianteiros de sua jardineira de grávida cor azul. A pele de seu rosto nesse dia estava mais pálida do que nunca, permitindo que o tom angelical de seus olhos se ressaltassem ao máximo.

Observou sua loira irmã mais velha em silêncio. Havia um mês que esta tinha se mudado para cuidar dela.

_-_Myst, linda, te passa algo?

_-_Não, Daisy. -fez uma pausa e virou a cabeça pra janela. -A chuva que ameaçava cair em toda a noite finalmente caiu.

_-_Quer comer alguma coisa?

_-_Não, não estou com apetite. Hoje tudo me dá náuseas.

_-_Náuseas?

_-_Sim, desde cedo... Por outro lado sinto pequenas pulsadas na boca do estômago.

Daisy se aproximou dela preocupada:

_-_Isto não é normal, Myst.

_-_Eu sei, mas estou bem.

A garota loira se dirige até o telefone:

_-_Chamarei o doutor.

_-_Misty a deteve: -Não. -sorriu debilmente -ainda falta um mês para o dia do parto.

Daisy olhou séria sua irmã caçula:

_-_Tem certeza que não quer que eu chame o doutor? Eu ficaria mais tranqüila se ele te examinasse.

_-_Estou bem, é verdade. -e completou creio que poderia tomar um chá...

Daisy respirou mais relaxada e se dirigiu à cozinha.

Misty voltou a ficar sozinha no local. Envolveu seu redondo ventre com ambos os braços e sorriu calidamente. Fechou os olhos.

_Me pergunto se alguém recorda que hoje é meu aniversário..._

_-.-_

Ash estava deitado em sua cama, com os braços cruzados na nuca. Tinha a vista fixa no teto. Escutando como o vendaval fustigava tudo em seu caminho. A tempestade parecia não dar trégua.

_-_Que dia horrível... -comentou.

_-_Pika pi...

Ash se virou:

_-_O que foi, Pikachu? -perguntou vendo seu pokémon, que tinha as orelhas caídas e os olhos brilhantes. (n/a: Caramba! me havia esquecido deles... é certo que também vivem neste mundo... peço perdão, Pikachu)

_-_Pikachu pi... -contestou com uma voz triste enquanto apontava um calendário.

_-_Se lembrou, né?

_-_Pikachu.

_-_Ash se sentou: -Hoje é o aniversário da Misty.

_-_Pika.

_-_Faz 18... - o jovem suspirou e caiu de costas pra cama: -Havíamos planejado que, quando chegasse esse dia, faríamos uma grande festa e depois sairíamos em viagem... -fechou seus olhos- Ah, Pikachu... não tem idéia de como sinto a falta dela.

_-_Pika pi.

_-_Voltei pra casa com a esperança de esquecê-la. Mas... aqui há mais lembranças do que em outro lugar. Deixava ela dormir em minha cama, pois adorava que seu perfume ficasse impregnado no lençol... No jardim da mamãe confessei o que sentia e ali a beijei pela primeira vez... Lembro que em uma árvore do quintal gravei nossos nomes... - a voz do jovem tornou-se apenas um sussurro. Sua mente retrocedeu dois anos, havia uma clara imagem ante seus olhos:

Era um belo dia. O céu tinha um tom turquesa intenso e um sol fraco iluminava com finos feixes de luz o verde esmeralda dos pastos. A brisa da primavera esparramava-se pelo ar o aroma doce de pequenas flores púrpuras: _Lavanda._

Ash havia encontrado Misty na sombra de uma árvore. Estava dormindo profundamente, com a cabeça entre seus níveos braços.

Ele a contemplou fascinado.

Com o sutil vestido branco que ela usava, Ash fantasiou que ela parecia um lindo anjo. Além de se perder no bosque, ela tinha sido surpreendida pelo sono para logo cair inconsciente baixo a copa da enorme árvore.

As mechas de seu cabelo ruivo moviam-se à suave pressão do vento, mostrando seu rosto e a agraciada forma de seus ombros descobertos. A saia de seu leve vestido se deslizou, revelando, por um curto período de tempo, as linhas femininas de suas pernas.

Nesse momento compreendeu o quão profundo era o amor que sentia por ela.

Si pisas el prado,

Las flores azules

Huelen a imposible,

Entre dulces luces.

_-¡Tus piernas suaves,_

_imposibles, funebres!_

_¡Tu celestial mirada,_

_cargada de bucles!-_

Cae la tarde. El sueño

del campo de octubre,

de árbol a árbol,

teje tenues tules.

_-¡Penumbra de amor,_

_bajo el bosque que huye!_

_¡Tu vestido blanco,_

_tu fragancia dulce!-_

Tu blancura es mate,

Sobre el cesped grato,

Como una celinda,

Vagamente luces.

_-¡Amor sin sentido!_

_¡Dardos que me inducen_

_sin que tu lo sepas!_

_¡Momentaneas lumbres!-_

Huyes por el prado...

Las flores azules

Huelen a imposible

Entre dulces luces

(Niña)

Se ajoelhou a seu lado e com a ponta de seus dedos acariciou o rosto dela. Um sorriso delineou os rosados lábios de Misty. Ash afastou o cabelo da moça e aproximando de seus lábios depositou uma fileira de beijos na pele de seu pescoço.

Se endireitou esperando que ela abrisse os olhos, coisa que não tardou a acontecer. Seu transparente olhar se encontrou ao dele.

_-_O que você está fazendo aqui? -perguntou enquanto estendia uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

_-_Escapava de um atrativo rapaz de olhos amendoados. -contestou.

Ash franziu a cara:

_-_Poderia se perder.

_-_Conheço cada parte da Floresta de Veridian com a palma de minha mão. _Nunca_ me perderia neste lugar.

O jovem começou a rir. Misty o olhou fixamente:

_-_Está rindo de mim?

_-_Não, por que acha isso? -replicou soltando uma gargalhada.

Brutamente ela se inclinou mais a frente. Por um segundo o tempo pareceu parar, predizendo a tormenta que viria depois. Virou para trás.

Os sensuais lábios apertados com fúria denunciavam o alto grau de ira que sentia. Pegou Ash pelos ombros e com rudeza o empurrou.

Se ouvia um golpe seco do encontro das costas do jovem ao chocar-se com o chão duro.

Os dentes dele se apertaram por causa do impacto.

Sem lugar para dúvidas,_ela tinha força._

Misty estava sobre ele, ainda apertando seus ombros com raiva.

Ash tentou reverter a situação, mas ela o tinha dominado de tal forma que não podia se mover. E não porque ela _pesava _demais, pelo contrário; ela era leve. _Na verdade ela era mais forte do que ele... e isso representava um golpe baixo em seu orgulho masculino... _(n/a: Oh, pobrecito Ash...)

O rosto de Misty estava levemente vermelho de raiva e seus lábios curvados num sorriso irônico. A muito malvada estava desfrutando plenamente de havê-lo subjugado! Ash suportou valarosamente _toda_ frustração que sentia e observou como o cabelo ruivo caía pelo pescoço dela quase roçando o rosto dele, deixando os braços e ombros da garota quase descobertos. Agora ele sorriu de modo perverso, _havia encontrado o ponto fraco dela._

Lentamente, mas muito seguro do que fazia, levantou sua cabeça e levou sua boca ao braço direito de Misty. Começou no pulso, deixando um leve rastro impresso. Seguiu, chegando a altura de seu cotovelo. A olhou.

_-_Não... não... Isso não vale...! -murmurou a jovem enquanto que Ash beijava e mordiscava suavemente sua pele.

Este seguiu delineando com seus lábios a curvatura de seu ombro, até que ao fim chegou a seu lugar mais sensível: o pescoço. Ali se deteve.

_-_Não, não é justo! -gemeu Misty sem dar-se por vencida ainda.

Ash, então, começou sua missão. Beijando de modo mais intenso e apaixonado a delicada zona de sua garganta.

Sua pele pulsava sob o toque dos lábios dele. Havia descoberto a vida secreta de suas veias através desta carícia.

Estava perdida. Pelo que lentamente a garota começou a afrouxar a pressão que exercia sobre ele.

Ash percebeu que ela baixou a guarda, assim que rapidamente girou com ela, invertendo as posições.

_-_Tirano! -exclamou Misty olhando o rosto dele em cima do seu - Isso foi trapaça.

Ele riu. -No amor e na guerra vale tudo. -enrolou os dedos no cabelo dela, que graciosamente estava esparramado na grama. Os fios vermelhos pareciam tomar uma cor mais clara quando o sol os iluminava.

Misty suspirou e, por um momento, seu peito se uniu com o de Ash. Sentindo como a macio contato de suas curvas com a firme e pesada pele masculina. Não pode evitar que ficasse vermelha.

Ele admirou como as maçãs do rosto da jovem se coloravam, o rosado acentuando os traços perfeitos de seu rosto. Neste instante ela parecia mais linda do que nunca.

_-_Te amo... -lhe sussurrou.

_-_Eu também te amo, Ash...

O jovem tirou algo do bolso:

_-_O suficiente como... para se casar comigo...? -estendeu um pequeno anel dourado diante dela.

O diamante azul brilhou diante dos imensos olhos aquamarinos de Misty. Ela se virou pra ele:

_-_Está me pedindo em casamento?

_-_Sim. -Ash pegou a mão esquerda dela e colocou a fina aliança de ouro em seu dedo anular.

_-_Oh Ash...! -ela envolveu os braços em torno do pescoço dele - Claro que aceito... claro que aceito... -e voltaram a girar sobre o pasto, até ficarem novamente como no começo de tudo.

Os apetitosos lábios rosados de Misty se fecharam com deleite sobre os de Ash, devolvendo o suave beijo que ele havia lhe dado. E suas bocas se encontraram uma vez mais, e mais outra, e outra...

_-Te amo Ash..._

Um ruído o trouxe de novo a realidade.

Percebeu que estava em seu quarto. Os sons dos raios retumbavam em toda parte. A tempestade seguia com toda sua fúria.

_-_Pika pi? -Pikachu o olhava preocupado.

Ash piscou. Recordava _toda_ a cena como se houvesse acontecido ontem.

_-_Como sou patético! -bufou escondendo a cabeça em baixo do travesseiro.

Ouviu uma batida na porta.

_-_Entre. -chiou.

A senhora Delia Ketchum balançou a cabeça:

_-_Ash, telefone pra você.

O jovem mostrou seu rosto com má vontade:

_-_Quem é?

_-_Tracey.

Pegou o telefone e esperou que sua mãe saísse. Ela se deteve no umbral, o olhando cuidadosamente:

_-_Ash?

_-_Queeê...? -contestou, tratando de não parecer tão mal-humorado.

_-_Se sente bem?

_-_Por queeê...?

Em resposta ela examinou o lugar.

_-_Arrumou seu quarto! Oh meu pobre Ash está triste...

Mamãe, por favor... -retrucou o garoto apenado - Lembre que Tracey está ao telefone.

_-_Certo, sinto muito. -e fecha a porta saindo.

Ash suspirou (e goteou), e pegou o telefone: -Alô.

_-Ei, Ash._

_-_Ei, Tracey.

_-Sabe que dia é hoje?_

_-_Sim.

_-Melody me pediu pra te perguntar se tinha o telefone da Misty._

_-_Tua namorada está louca. Sabe perfeitamente que não tenho contato com ela. Diga a ela pra perguntar pro Brock.

_-Ela já fez isso, mas ele não fala._

_-_Pois, não sei.

_-E você, como está? Parece... deprimido?_

Ash se sentou no chão, apoiando as costas na cama: -Sim, desde que me levantei não tenho deixado de sentir autocompaixão e recordar coisas passadas... momentos... ela... -bateu na testa com a palma da mão - Pareço tão patético!

_-Ainda está apaixonado por ela?_

_-_Não pode fazer uma pergunta mais inteligente?

_-Desculpe-me, mas se Misty te deixou, tem que recomeçar sua vida. Ash, não pode passar o resto de sua vida trancado no seu quarto._

_-_É que não sei o que fazer.

-_Registre-se em uma liga ou torneio. Saia do país por alguns meses... Deixe que seu advogado tome parte nos trâmites da separação._

Ash ficou em silêncio: -Sabe, Tracey? Você tem razão.

_-Óbvio._

_-_Creio que sairei daqui... talvez o ocidente. A Europa seria um bom lugar.

_-Essa é uma grande decisão._

_-_Obrigado, Tracey. Vejo que namorar com minha prima não resultou em algo tão desastroso como eu pensava.

Tracey gruniu: _-Não sei se tomo isso como um elogio, ou..._

_-_Ou o quê?...

_-.-_

Misty respirou profundamente uma e outra vez.

Estava na cozinha.

Se encostou na mesa de mármore, como se o mundo girasse em grande velocidade. Mordeu o lábio inferior.

As pontadas eram tão intensas que quase não podia manter-se de pé.

As contrações iam acontecendo com maior freqüência. Se curvou de dor e perdeu o equilíbrio. Chegou a amortecer a queda com as mãos débeis no chão.

Gemeu.

Algo invisível apertava seu peito impedindo-a de respirar.

Lágrimas saíam de seus olhos. Soluçou.

_-_Daisy!

A voz saiu quebradiça, como se estivesse afônica.

Silêncio. Somente um inquietante silêncio.

Reuniu suas últimas forças em um grito:

_-_Daisy!

A garota apareceu segundos depois na porta. Ao ver sua irmã caçula no chão se deteve assustada.

_-_Myst...

Se ajoelhou junto a ela e então viu algo. Um líquido vermelho... _Sangue_. Um pequeno charco começava a se formar em baixo das pernas dela, tingindo sua calça.

-Isto não está bem... -murmurou assustada.

Misty observou em câmera lenta como Daisy pegava o telefone. Sentia o corpo mais pesado que nunca e frio. Um frio cruel, de inverno. Apertou os dedos, a dor estava vencendo suas defesas e logo não lembrava de mais nada.

Somente o fresco do piso de cerâmica no rosto; a escuridão da noite, ainda que fosse dia e um sono profundo e suave, que apagou todos seus sentidos.

_continua..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Eu não te emprestarei, mami... não deixarei que ninguém te leve..._ _ninguém...-_

_-Soleil, bonito nome...-_

_-Meu anjinho, teu pai nem sabe que você existe... -pensou a jovem observando o rosto de sua sobrinha._

_-Já se foram todos... -comentou uma voz masculina no tom mais natural do mundo._

_Lhe sussurrava coisas no ouvido sem deixar de beijá-la._

_-Eu vou cuidar de você...-_

**ALVURA – ALBURA**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Pessoal n.n desculpem pela demora na atualização do fic da Sumi... mas finalmente o capítulo dois está aí.. sobre o comentário dos fanarts no primeiro cap... é q eu fiz alguns do fic, mas como não dá pra colocar na FFNET eu coloquei na FFSOL (br) e no MistyShrine. ... lá o fic tem fanarts anexados na estória n.n

Qt ao fic: As irmãs da Misty estão com os nomes americanos: Daisy (Margarida), Lily (Lírio) e Violet (Violeta).. se bem que acho que vou deixar a Violet como Violeta mesmo n.n°

_Sobre a poesia:_ Eu não traduzi n.n acho q fica melhor assim, poderia tirar algumas rimas e afins... he he n.n mas acho que dá pra entender _-_preguiçoooooooosa n.n°_-_

Ah.. mais uma coisa! Me deixem comentários, please! Preciso de motivação pra continuar traduzindo n.n e creio que a Sumi ficará muito feliz com eles também!

**Agradecimentos:** A Sumi e a MistyShrine pelos comentários! Gracias/Obrigada!

**Nota da autora:** Este capítulo deveria chamar-se _Telefone_, já que todo mundo se passa com o artefato na mão...


	3. Alvura

**MEU ANJO**

CAPÍTULO 3: **ALVURA - ALBURA**

_Erro:_

Solidão e delírio

Tristeza e silêncio

Hoje sofro por um erro

-Que cometi, faz algum tempo-

Porque deixei que se fosse

-o amor entre meus dedos-

Porque não soube a tempo

-dar-me conta que te quero-

Sim, você para mim é o ar

Sim, você para mim é o céu

Porque decidi aquele dia...

Afundar-me no mesmo inferno!

_Fragmento. Alberto Balbuena._

Amanhece.

Não há nada mais bonito que contemplar o nascimento de um novo dia. De onde cada um se vê tal como é, e compreende a pequena da nossa alma frente ao universo infinito.

Nuvens de cor escarlate cobriam de cobre o mar azul de gelo. Como se fosse metal líquido. De ouro vivo o oriente fulgurava irresistível aproximando o horizonte à água.

No confuso despertar, o líquido explorava as nuances do arco-íris, culminando no reflexo do éter.

O mar inteiro subia e baixava em um esbanjamento de força e harmonia. O diziam tudo e se calavam de repente. Viviam do céu e o matavam.

E nesse novo amanhecer se tinham tornado mar e céu, em um renovado acordo com o universo.

A brisa marítima formou ondas que se rompiam despejadas contra as pedras da baía.

Uma pequena menina de aproximadamente 4 anos de idade, contemplava fascinada como o oceano, depois de suas mudanças de cores, adotava o tranqüilo turquesa de seu reflexo.

Vários bandos de Pidgeys passaram voando sobre ela. Segurou o chapéu em sua cabeça com ambas as mãos, impedindo que o vento o levasse.

Seu amplo vestido branco ondeou sobre a pressão do ar e seu lustroso cabelo negro seguiu o mesmo rumo flutuando com a agradável brisa.

Soltou um cristalino riso infantil. O tecido leve do vestido se elevava ao seu redor como se fossem nuvens brancas.

-Mamãe! - a pequena exclamou emocionada, voltando-se a ampla varanda onde estava parada.

Uma esquisita silhueta feminina apareceu fazendo sombra com uma mão, pois o sol estava de frente.

A atrativa mulher, que apenas aparentava haver cruzado a barreira dos 20 anos, se deteve junto à menina. Usava um ajustado vestido negro que abraçava sua fina cintura, forma da perfeição. Seu cabelo, o qual era um escuro tom de vermelho, estava preso no alto de sua cabeça em uma espécie de coque, do qual várias mechas caíam em forma desordenada sobre seus ombros descobertos.

_-_Veja, mamãe! Estou voando! -disse a menina girando ao compasso do vento, que sacudia o branco tecido de sua saia ao seu redor.

A jovem se inclinou: -Parece um pequeno anjo, Soleil. Meu anjo.- Uniu seu rosto com a da menina envolvendo-a com seus braços, contrastando notavelmente nelas o tom de pele.

A garota estava ligeiramente bronzeada, sua pele havia adquirido um sedutor tom dourado.

A menina em contrapartida era pálida, extremamente. Assim o parecia graças a seu longo cabelo negro, bem dividido em pequenos cachos; o qual ressaltava a imaculada brancura de sua fresca pele.

Os olhos de ambas eram iguais. Grandes, exóticos, como o aquamarino do oceano que se estendia frente a elas.

_-_Soleil, devemos ir. Temos que pegar o avião.

_-_Só mais um minuto, mamãe... - a pequena se desprendeu do abraço e virou sua carinha até a água. -O mar é tão bonito.

_-_Eu sei, princesinha... – a jovem sorriu - Em Cobalt Blue City poderá desfrutar de todo seu resplendor.

A pequena aceitou a mão que sua mãe a oferecia e caminhou junto com ela sujeitando com os dedos a aba de seu chapéu em sua terna cabeça.

Entraram na casa, de onde umas tantas maletas as esperavam ansiosas.

O som interminável do telefone rompeu a agradável atmosfera matutina. A jovem virou seu rosto tratando de ouvir de onde provinha o som.

O celular com a luz piscando sobre uma superfície de madeira talhada.

O pegou e o levou a seu ouvido:

_-_Alô?

_-Myst?_

_-_Sim. Violeta, é você?

_-É claro que sou eu. Céus, onde vocês estão?_

_-_A garota fechou os olhos e suspirou - Ainda estamos aqui... Ainda não fomos ao aeroporto.

_-E o que é que estão esperando?_

_-_É cedo, nosso vôo sai em 2 horas.

_-Mas Myst... Sabe como se põe o tráfego nesta época do ano... todo mundo volta de suas férias e as rodovias se tornam intransitáveis._

Misty a interrompeu: -Eu sei, maninha. Eu sei.

_-Sim, como eu sei q você sabe... Agora passa pra minha sobrinha._

A jovem afastou o celular: -Soleil, tua tia Violeta quer falar com você.

A pequena apareceu correndo e pegou o fone:

_-_Tia Violeta.

A voz do outro lado da linha se endoçou _- Olá princesa... Como passou as férias?_

_-_Estupendo, mamãe me ensinou a nadar no mar.

Se ouve um grito - _Como no mar!_

_-_Sim, e eu gostei muito... Aprendi a mergulhar com o Horsea da mamãe.

O grito soou mais estridente:_ -Queeeeeê!_

Misty pegou o telefone - Bem, maninha. Tenho que desligar, um avião nos espera... Nos vemos em 8 horas.

_-Mas..._

A jovem apertou o botão cortando a chamada. Se voltou para sua filha:

_-_Creio que não devia ter contado isso pra tua tia...

_-_Tia Violeta é uma amargada... Precisa encontrar um namorado...

_-_Soleil...! -exclamou Misty abrindo mais seus olhos - De onde tira essa idéias?

_-_Você também precisa de um, mami.

A mencionada quase cai de costas - Soleil...! - gritou abanando suas bochechas vermelhas.

A menina riu por um segundo, mas logo se pôs séria. Correu para agarrar as pernas de sua mãe:

_-_Eu não te emprestarei, mami... não deixarei que ninguém te leve... _ninguém..._

_-_É bom saber disso. - Misty sorriu acariciando seu cabelo escuro.

Soleil apoiou sua têmpora na dourada pele de sua torneadas pernas..._ É só minha, mami_...

**Longe dali...**

Era meio de tarde e um rapaz consultava seu relógio com tédio.

Acomodou seus óculos escuros sobre seus olhos amendoados e reclinou-se no estático assento do avião

Deslizou os dedos entre seu espesso cabelo negro, com um gesto impaciente.

Era de alta estatura e julgar por sua figura. Magro, mas com musculatura potente.

De traços energéticos e, ao parecer, consciente da atração que despertava nas pessoas do sexo oposto, já que não deixava de mostrar um sorriso sedutor a qualquer garota que o olhasse.

A leve sombra de uma barba de dias, lhe dava ao rosto de nosso Don Juan uma aparência verdadeiramente irresistível, apesar dos 22 anos que levava de vida. (n/a: Com isto me refiro a apesar da curta idade se via estupendamente bem.)

_-_Srs. passageiros, lhes informamos que nos aproximamos de Veridian City, pedimos que os senhores ajustem o cinto de segurança, para não causar problemas durante a aterrissagem. Muito obrigado. - a voz chiada de uma aeromoça ressoou pelos auto-falantes.

_Ao fim chegamos... Não vejo a hora de reencontrar minha família. Quatro anos longe dos meus terminaram por me ensinar o quanto sinto a falta deles e os necessito._ -o jovem confirmou com a cabeça ante esta conversa consigo mesmo.

Minutos depois se abria ante seus olhos o extravagante e recém reformado aeroporto de Veridian City.

Nosso rapaz pegou uma maleta cinza de viagem em uma mão e uma jaqueta de couro preto na outra. Começou a caminhar atrás das pessoas que saíam. Desceu uma escada motorizada quase de forma automática, sem prestar atenção aos quantos olhos femininos se paravam nele.

Momentaneamente se perdeu na multidão.

_-_Desculpe? -alguém o pegou pelo braço.

Ele se virou para encontrar-se com uma atrativa e risonha morena.

Lhe sorriu.

_-_Sim?

_-_Viemos no mesmo vôo. Estava sentada em frente a ti.

_-_Ah... sim, eu lembro de você. Em que posso ser útil?

A garota sorriu (n/a: vá lá saber o que pensou esta mulher... mas se eu (a autora) estivesse frente a um rapaz como este... Ah han...), e logo lambeu os lábios muito lentamente entregando-lhe um cartão:

_-_É meu número de telefone.

O rapaz lhe dirigiu um olhar insinuante, que ela, é claro, não notou devido às lentes escuras dele:

_-_Obrigado.

_-_Chame-me por meu nome que é Tsadé. -e tal como havia aparecido, a garota rapidamente se perdeu de vista.

O jovem colocou o cartão no bolso de seu jeans azul e seguiu andando. Até que 3 pessoas o reconheceram e correram rapidamente a seu encontro.

A primeira delas, uma senhora de meia idade atirou os braços em seu pescoço.

_-_Ash! Meu filho... ao fim volta pra casa.

O mencionado tratou de sair do abraço - Chega mãe. Está me sufocando... me deixará sem ar...

A senhora Delia contemplou o rosto do jovem frente a ela. Lágrimas de maternal alegria caíam de seus olhos -Ash está tão mudado... O ar da Itália lhe caiu muito bem... - lhe tirou os óculos e voltou a abraçá-lo. Me alegra que esteja aqui.

_-_Também me alegro por ter retornado.

Um rapaz alto de cabelo ligeiramente longo lhe pegou pelo ombro. Ash se virou, sorrindo de surpresa -Tracey! Caramba, amigo... Você sim que está mudado!

_-_Olha quem fala -foi a resposta -Você tem o aspecto de ser todo um casanova.

Se confundiram em um grato abraço, até que o eco infantil chamou a atenção do recém-chegado. Se separou de seu amigo para encontrar-se agora com uma senhorita de mais ou menos sua idade, com o cabelo negro elegantemente preso em um médio rabo-de-cavalo. Vestia um chapéu em tons verde-mar. Seus olhos celestes buscavam os seus por alguns segundos, para logo deixá-los cair na cabeça da menina que levava nos braços.

Ash tapou a boca com uma mão e voltou um passo, deixando cair tudo que levava. Logo mostrou seu rosto sorridente e sem esperar correu até sua prima.

_-_Melody! -exclamou dando-lhe um sonoro beijo no rosto.

A pequena via toda a cena muito impressionada, deixando entrever um suave sorriso e sem tirar dele, ao estranho recém-chegado, seus imensos olhos cor-de-mel.

_-_Olá Ash -respondeu a jovem.

_-_Por Deus! Vocês dois me deixaram sem palavras -replicou ele referindo-se a sua prima e Tracey. Logo, sem aviso prévio, pegou o bebê dos braços da jovem e se afastou deles uns centímetros.

_-_Lembra de Aislin, tua sobrinha? -disse a senhora Delia.

_-_Como poderia me esquecer desta boneca? -Ash observou como a menina sorria ante aos gestos engraçados que ele fazia. -Na última foto que me enviaram não era outra coisa que um encantador e rosado bulto... mas agora, com o passar dos meses já se tornou toda uma mocinha... um ano mais e o tio Ash se dedicará a espantar a quantos meninos pervertidos que lhe aproxime...

Melody riu -Mas ela só tem 2 anos!

_-_E para espantar os namorados estou aqui. Por isso sou o pai. -interveio uma voz.

_-_Tracey!

_-_Com minha ajuda, primo. Obviamente não penso em deixar que ninguém se aproveite de minha sobr...

_-_Ash!

_-_Vocês dois parecem da pré-história. Homens, tinham que ser! -exclamou a senhora Ketchum.

Ash só encolheu os ombros e começou a caminhar com Aislin nos braços, enquanto que o resto de sua família seguia atrás.

_-_Por certo que a menina é uma cópia sua, Melody. Teu cabelo negro liso, tua pele branca.

_-_E os olhos de tia Delia...

_-_Verdadeiramente. Esperamos que não pegue seu gênio.

_-_Ash Ketchum!

_-_É brincadeira, mãe. É brincadeira.

Tracey interrompeu a conversa, enquanto abria a porta de seu carro _Megane_ verde.

_-_Aonde vamos?

_-_À Pallet Town.

_-_Ehmmm, mamãe -começou Ash dirigindo-se a senhora que viajava ao lado do assento do condutor -Não vou ficar em casa...

_-_Por quê?

O jovem engoliu seco um pouco incomodado:

_-_É que... não vou estar sozinho... passado amanhã chega minha namorada...

_-_Tua namorada...? -perguntaram simultaneamente Melody e a senhora Ketchum.

_-_Sim, minha namorada. O que tem de raro?

_-_Nunca nos havia dito que tinha uma... -alegou Tracey.

_-_Será porque a conheci faz uns 5 meses... -Ash piscou um olho a sua sobrinha e esta se estalou em gargalhadas - A Aislin agrada a idéia de ter uma tia.

Melody chiou -Já tem uma.

Ash intercambiou um olhar sério com sua prima e logo virou a cabeça.

_-_E como _ela_ se chama? -prosseguiu a senhora Delia.

_-_Aleesha Lowe... Nos conhecemos quando visitei Londres.

_-_Londres?

_-_Sim, uma competição... ela era uma das organizadoras e eu um convidado especial... -o jovem se virou à moça que viajava a seu lado - Qual sua opinião, Dy?

Esta sacudiu a cabeça: -É tua vida. Me guardo do direito de opinar.

Ash só apertou os lábios.

_-_E escuta, filho... -Delia acrescentou.

_-_Sim, mãe?

_-_Por acaso Aleesha e você... eh... estão... vivendo juntos?

_-_É claro! É minha namorada.

Tracey soltou uma risadinha.

_-_E o que é essa nova moda de viver junto sem o matrimônio? -a voz da mãe de Ash saiu em tom ligeiramente exaltado.

_-_Sou maior de idade. Tenho 22 anos e posso fazer com a vida o que quiser, mamãe.

_-_Não fale assim comigo, jovenzinho!

Melody levantou sua filha, apoiou o queixo em sua pequena cabeça, intercambiando com Tracey um olhar azaroso, através do espelho retrovisor.

_-.-_

Misty acariciou o longo cabelo negro de Soleil, que dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Com suas mãozinhas embaixo de seu rosto corado, sorrindo ante a suave carícia.

Suspirou repetidas vezes, vendo como seu precioso anjo dormia despreocupadamente.

Olhou pela janela do avião, somente nuvens e um céu que começava a morrer. A jovem se acomodou no fofo assento, tratando de não se mover demais.

Havia 4 horas que estavam viajando.

Fechou seus olhos, desfrutando o prazer que esse momento lhe proporcionava. E pensar que quase havia perdido a menina no parto.

Misty observou a Soleil enquanto recordava o acontecido 4 anos atrás...

Uma escuridão confusa e frio, muito frio.

Umas vozes estranhas e distantes, que logo começaram a se aproximar. Um cheiro forte e umas mãos frescas massageavam sua cara.

Misty abriu os olhos de repente, atordoada por não reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Encontrou-se deitada em uma maca, vestindo uma roupa azul de hospital, com o cabelo preso numa touca do mesmo material. Uma agulha intravenosa conectada em seu braço lhe proporcionava soro.

Várias pessoas usando máscaras pareciam girar ao redor dela em câmera lenta.

_-_Já despertou! -ouviu alguém falando.

Todos se voltaram pra Misty.

_-_Se sente bem, pequena? -uma amável voz feminina lhe perguntou.

_-_Onde estou? Meu bebê...

_-_Levamos quase duas horas tratando de reanimá-la... Olhe, não vamos mentir. Teu parto se apresenta muito complicado, você perdeu muito sangue e seria muito perigoso realizar uma cesariana. Tememos que a anestesia te faça dormir para sempre...

As lágrimas encheram-se em seus olhos -Isto significa quê?

Os doutores se olharam por um segundo e logo a médica que havia começado a falar prosseguiu:

_-_Há perigo que você e teu bebê morram no parto... Tuas irmãs me pediram que salvássemos tua vida...

_-_Misty soluçou -Não... por favor, salvem a meu bebê. Eu já tive a oportunidade de viver.

A doutora apertou sua mão pálida e fria. Sorriu de modo reconfortante:

_-_Nós faremos o possível para preservar a vida de ambos. É nosso trabalho... mas necessitamos de tua ajuda.

_-_Sim...

_-_Tem a força necessária para um parto normal?

_-_Doutora Weaver... -interveio outra voz masculina. Uma silhueta alta tomou frente - É uma menina. Acaba de se recuperar de um desmaio, e perdeu grande quantidade de sangue. Te parece prudente expô-la a um grande esforço com este? Dessa maneira só perderemos aos dois.

_-_Cirurgião Harwort... conheço os riscos que minha decisão implica...

_-_Mas...

Misty apertou os dentes por causa da dor que novamente começava a sentir:

_-_Doutora... -disse debilmente -Eu estou preparada.

_-_Tem certeza?

A jovem tentou sorrir, mas somente mordeu o lábio e apertou os dedos das mãos:

_-_Sim.

Por um período de tempo, fez tudo o que lhe diziam: que tomasse ar e o soltasse.

Mas logo, as contrações frearam seus esforços. Não podia controlá-las e não havia tempo necessário para respirar.

Começou a pensar que era inútil. Que o que o cirurgião havia dito era verdade. Lágrimas correram por seu rosto.

_-_Não posso... não posso... -a jovem se deixou cair exausta.

Alguém apertou sua mão amavelmente:

_-_Sim pode... sei que pode fazê-lo...

Misty deixou escapar um grito de dor.

Reuniu suas últimas forças, ignorando a contração que lutava por sufocá-la, e chegou a empurrar essa criatura que se prendia a ela.

Um suave gemido escapou de sua garganta quando comprovou o pequeno bulto rosado que a doutora sustentava em seus braços. Esta imediatamente começou a chorar, choro que foi celebrado com o riso de todos os presentes.

Um tremendo alívio comoveu a Misty. Ao fim, a carinha que ansiava tanto ver, estava agora frente a seus olhos.

_-_É uma menina... uma preciosa e perfeita menina.

Ela tentou secar as lágrimas, as gotas de suor caíam de sua testa, confundindo-se com estas.

Uma enfermeira se aproximou e depositou em seus braços ansiosos o corpo tíbio de seu bebê.

_-_Sabia que podia! -exclamou a dra. Weaver sorrindo amplamente -Confiava plenamente em ti.

_-_Obrigada.

_-_Tenho uma pergunta a te fazer, pequena... O que sente em ser mãe?

Misty observou o rosto da recém-nascida. Suas bochechas que pareciam pétalas de rosas, seus largos e grandes cílios. Sua pele branca e macia.

_-_Uma sensação maravilhosa... -respondeu tratando que a voz não tremesse -Não tenho palavras para descrever o que sinto... Só sei que passaria pelo mesmo uma e outra vez só para ter este terno resultado em meus braços...

A mulher sorriu: -Não esperava outra resposta... Felicidades. E como se chamará este anjinho?

_-_Soleil.

-_Soleil, bonito nome..._

Misty suspirou aliviada enquanto abria seus olhos. De volta a seu mundo, de volta a sua realidade.

_-_Mami?

A jovem se inclinou. Soleil havia estado olhando-na atentamente.

_-_O que foi princesinha?

A pequena estendeu uma mão que Misty cobriu de beijos.

_-_Já chegamos?

_-_Falta pouquinho.

Soleil se sentou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe. A adorava com loucura e estava disposta e proteger a sua mãe de todos e _contra todos._

_-.-_

Tracey cruzou os braços apoiando-se contra a parece, observando como Ash brincava com Aislin.

Sua própria aparência mão havia mudado muito. O cabelo não era tão longo como antes, mas tampouco era tão curto como _seu primo_. Vestia uma camisa cinza e uma calça preta.

_-_Chega Ash, deixa minha filha. -disse rindo.

O mencionado se virou, estavam completamente sozinhos no local.

_-_Ela é preciosa, sabia? Espero de todo coração que pegue tua forma de ser, Tracey...

ter outra mulher na família parecida com Melody poderia resultar catastrófico... tenho pavor de tua esposa, por que não poderia amadurecer como você? Sempre hostilizando-me, perseguindo-me com seus olhos, lendo o que penso e...

Tracey tragou saliva.

_-_Quem precisa amadurecer aqui é você, Ash. -rugiu uma voz detrás do mencionado.

O jovem ficou paralisado, se virou com cara surpresa:

_-_Melody... Não estava com minha amada mãe?

_-_Estou de pé, frente a ti, não me vê?

Tracey riu e inclinando-se a sua filha que estendia-lhe os braços, a pegou e saiu murmurando algo sobre trocar fraudas.

_-_Você e eu temos muito que falar, primo. Não te parece?

Ash observou o sorriso malvado da garota.

_-_Não estou com ânimo para um interrogatório policial.

_-_Só uma pergunta...

_-_Qual?

_-_Namorada? Isso é verdade Ash?

Ele bufou. _Sabia_ que viria por esse lado.

_-_O que tem de mal?

_-_Não pode amar ninguém, se já está apaixonado de outro alguém.

_-_Eu estou apaixonado por Aleesha...

Melody o observou fixamente, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Suas incríveis pupilas celestes variavam para um escuro tom de azul.

_-_De verdade? -foi direta - Então... Por que seus olhos dizem o contrário?

_-_Meus olhos não dizem nada porque não sabem falar...- contra-atacou Ash evitando-a.

A jovem suspirou tristemente.

_-_Ash...

_-_Por que tinha que fazer isso? Por quê...?

_-_Você só trouxe o tema a tona. Ninguém falou dela...

Ele fechou os olhos e com uma voz rouca perguntou: -E bem... O que tem sabido...?

_-_Muito pouco. Que o ginásio de Cerulean City já não é mais administrado pelas irmãs Waterflower em pessoa... que Misty está vivendo no exterior... Brock não solta informação tão facilmente.

_-_Não te ligou?

_-_Não.

Ash soltou uma risada amarga -E essa é tua amiga? A que nem sequer apareceu em teu casamento?

_-_Suas razões terá... não sou eu quem vai julgá-la. Para mim, segue sendo minha amiga, minha prima e tia de Aislin.

O jovem se incorporou -Pois, que siga sua vida por seu lado que eu a seguirei pelo meu... Lhe desejo toda a sorte do mundo...

Melody surpreendentemente o abraçou com carinho, deixando cair a cabeça em seu largo peito.

_-_Me alegro que por fim esteja aqui, priminho... Sentia falta de não ter com quem brigar...

Ele correspondeu a seu abraço; Sorriu -Eu também senti sua falta, de você e tua bendita psicologia...

_-_Falando em psicologia, descobri que você seria um excelente pai...

_-_Eu? -Ash se sobressaltou como se houvessem picado seu traseiro com uma agulha.

_-_Vi como brincava com Aislin... é tua natureza, te agradam os pequenos.

_-_Pelo momento não penso em ter filhos... (n/a: se ele soubesse...) Sou muito jovem pra lidar com fraudas e mamadeiras...

Ela riu -Pagaria pra ver.

_-_Malvada.

Melody voltou a abraçá-lo mais forte que antes.

_-_O que te passa? -perguntou ele, ante esta repentina mostra de carinho.

_-_Acabo de descobrir algo em ti, que ainda não sabe e me dá muitas esperanças para o futuro... Ou... Talvez o saiba e não quer reconhecê-lo...

_-_Odeio quando fala em código...

_-_E eu odeio quando se faz de desentendido...

_-.-_

_-_Tia Daisy?

A jovem loira se virou, estava na cozinha preparando 6 xícaras de café. Diante dela estava Soleil com as mãos atrás da costa.

_-_O que foi, princesinha?

A pequena se balançou de um pé ao outro. Dava pra notar que estava um pouco nervosa.

_-_Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

_-_Claro, Soleil. O que quer saber?

_-_Promete primeiro não dizer a mamãe?

Daisy ficou séria -Não direi, será um segredo só nosso. De acordo? -observou as xícaras com o café fumegante - Mas primeiro levarei isto ao living. Espere-me aqui...

A menina viu como a jovem se afastava com a bandeja, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Subiu em um banco e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. Pegou uma mecha de seu longo cabelo e o olhou.

_-_Estou aqui, princesinha. -disse Daisy entrando e se sentando em frente a ela.

Soleil lhe mostrou o precioso cacho negro que segurava com seus dedos algo preocupada:

_-_Tia... Por que meu cabelo não é da mesma cor que o da minha mami? Por que ela o tem liso e eu tenho-o cheio de cachinhos?

A garota sorriu de forma compreensiva - Vem aqui. -lhe disse com carinho. A pequena se aproximou e se sentou em seu colo. Depositou um largo beijo em sua testa:

_-_Você tem o cabelo muito bonito...

_-_Mas não me pareço com a mamãe! Ela é tão linda e eu... -Soleil ficou calada.

_-_Você é preciosa, meu anjo. -a interrompeu Daisy - Por acaso tua mãe nunca te disse?

_-_Sim, mas...

_-_Escute... -a jovem tomou ar antes de continuar. Sabia que se Misty a escutasse não a perdoaria NUNCA. Todos na família tinham estritamente proibido falar do pai de Soleil. Mas este tipo de perguntas por parte da menina se sucediam cada vez com maior freqüência:

_-_Você tem o cabelo desta cor porque... é como o do teu pai.

Os olhinhos aguados da pequena pareciam iluminar-se:

_-_Meu papai tem o cabelo assim?

_-_Ah hã.

Soleil sorriu por alguns segundos e logo se pôs séria:

_-_A última vez que perguntei a minha mamãe sobre meu papai, ela ficou muito triste e depois começou a chorar... A tia Lily me disse que não voltasse a dizer isso à mamãe porque ficaria toda assim, triste e... E eu não quero que chore.

_-_Você quer muito a tua mamãe, certo?

_-_Sim, tia Daisy. Me sinto mal quando minha mamãe está triste, porque seus olhos ficam brilhantes e ela sai, para que eu não a veja chorar. Mas me dou conta... e sei que ela fica assim quando pensa no meu papai.

Daisy mordeu o lábio: _Ai, Misty... pensei que esse pesadelo já havia acabado..._

_-_E se eu lhe dou muitos beijinhos, não deixa de chorar... Tem que vir a tia Lily para abraçá-la e então se acalma... Por que acontece isso, tia Daisy? Meu papai não me queria?

_Meu anjinho, teu pai nem sabe que você existe... _-pensou a jovem observando o rosto de sua sobrinha.

_-_O que te disse tua mãe?

_-_Que papi nos queria muito, a nós duas, mas teve que ir.

_-_E assim é, Soleil. Mamãe e eu não mentimos pra você, teu papai te _ama_ muitíssimo. Acredita?

A porta se abriu e o agraciado rosto de uma garota ruiva se deixou ver atrás da porta de madeira:

_-_O que tanto cochicham vocês duas?

_-_Mami!

_-_Ei, Myst.

Soleil desceu num salto do colo de Daisy e correu para os braços de sua mãe.

_-_Esta princesa e eu vamos dormir -disse Misty -Amanhã teremos um dia muito longo, e nos espera a mudança...

Por que não ficam aqui por uns dias?

_-_Sinto, Daisy... mas não há nada melhor que estar em casa.

_-_Esta é tua casa.

Misty levantou uma sombracelha: -Cerulean City não é um lugar seguro para nós e faz muito tempo que esta deixou de ser minha casa. -deu a volta e foi por onde tinha vindo. Se despediu do resto de sua família e se retirou para dormir.

Trocou Soleil e ficou junto à cama dela até que a pequena fechasse os olhos. Beijou amorosamente seu rosado rosto e a cobriu com uma coberta. Ascendeu um pequeno abajur que derramava uma luz tênue e logo depois de alguns minutos contemplando seu sono, saiu dali, fechando suavemente a porta.

Seu quarto de solteira estava tal como o havia deixado quase 10 anos atrás.

Misty sorriu ao ver suas fotos de menina. Quando tinha esse aspecto descuidado e pouco feminino.

Sorriu ainda mais ao recordar os modos bruscos e seu comportamento era digno de um menino do que de uma garota.

Com o tempo seu caráter havia mudado. Também havia aprendido o comportar-se como a senhorita que era, e explorar sua beleza; que até o momento havia permanecido oculta.

Recordou a cara de todos quando apareceu _vestida_ como _menina_.

Misty soltou uma suave gargalhada ao recriar a cena na sua mente. Então seus olhos 'tropeçaram' em um porta-retrato, que ela não recordava nunca ter posto ali.

Parou, o tomou entre suas mãos e o olhou irritada.

_-_Mas que diabos faz isso aqui?

A foto resgatava o momento em que, sem pudor algum, um garoto de cabelo preto abraçava pela cintura uma menina de longo cabelo ruivo. Ambos sorrindo muito. Desfrutando de maneira óbvia esse agradável instante.

Misty observou a imagem, como não querendo acreditar que essa sorridente ruiva era ela mesma.

_-_Daisy deveria se desfazer disto... Não quero que este tipo de coisas caiam nas mãos de Soleil.

Porém, apesar de suas próprias palavras, não pode deixar de olhar a si mesma nesse espelho do passado.

Mordeu o lábio... -_Ash..._ - sem querer seu nome saiu em um sussurro.

Fechou os olhos com força e presa e, num repentino impulso, meteu o porta-retrato atrás de uns quantos livros no escritório.

Soltou um pequeno suspiro e dirigiu-se para trocar de roupa e pôr algo mais cômodo para dormir.

Deslizou uma leve camisola sobre seu corpo e caiu-se boca a cima no amplo colchão.

Estendeu a mão e apagou a luz. Apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro e puxou o lençol dos tornozelos até sua cintura.

As recordações agitavam sua mente... _Por que justo agora essa onda de nostalgia?_

Piscou. Misty podia ver a ela mesma parada no centro de um maravilhoso quarto.

Era de noite...

Um vestido de seda branca delineava as linhas de seu corpo. A saia ampla e delicada sepultava seus pés.

Um cavado decote, que deixava seus ombros descobertos, permitia adivinhar as curvas audazes e misteriosas de seu peito.

Na cabeça um monte de pequenas rosas brancas e brotos cor creme prendiam elegantemente seu longo cabelo ruivo. Melody havia tomado o trabalho de colocar cada flor em seu cabelo, tardando toda manhã fazendo isso.

Misty levou a mão em sua garganta, podendo sentir abaixo dos dedos com batia seu descontrolado pulso.

Estava nervosa, muito nervosa.

Lançou uma rápida olhada na enorme cama que se encontrava frente a si. Isto só serviu para aumentar sua tensão. Mordeu com inquietação o lábio inferior.

Sua feminidade seria posta à prova em alguns minutos.

_Céus... Por que tinha tanto medo?_

Deixou escapar um longo gemido. Terror e também curiosidade disputavam o controle principal das emoções de seu corpo.

_Depois de tudo só tinha 16 anos! Não sabia quase nada da vida..._

A porta se abriu atrás de sua costa. Ela começou a respirar entrecortadamente sem se virar.

Alguém havia entrado. Os passos se amorteciam atrás de si.

_-_Já se foram todos... -comentou uma voz masculina no tom mais natural do mundo.

_-_Ah... -contestou Misty ainda sem se virar, ainda que sabia exatamente quem estava atrás dela.

Durante alguns segundos nada aconteceu. Logo se percebeu um leve alento roçando seu ouvido e poderosos braços prendendo sua pequena cintura.

_-_Enfim, sós... -murmurou a mesma voz com um tom terno.

Dizer que se sobressaltou é pouco. O rosto da jovem se ascendeu ao par que seu coração batia freneticamente. Ele a fez girar até se encontrar cara a cara com ela.

Ash se via incrivelmente arrumado com sua camisa branca de _rayon_, com os dois primeiros botões desprendidos revelando parte de seu tórax... A calça preta, que modelava os potentes músculos de suas pernas. E seu cabelo escuro, curto e devidamente penteado. (n/a: Ha! A autora está babando pelo Ash...)

_-_O que foi, amor?

Misty sentia que o rubor de suas bochechas se intensificava. Evitou encontrar-se com seus olhos.

_-_Tenho medo...

Esperou que ele risse, mas em contrapartida Ash tomou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e o elevou ao seu.

_-_Myst... se quiser deixamos para mais adiante... não se preocupe. -falou com suavidade observando esses dois lagos verde-aquamarinho que o viam com certo temor.

Ela inclinou a cabeça -Não é isso... -suspirou -É que... penso que... que talvez não chegue a alcançar tuas expectativas... eu...

Ash colocou um dedo em seus lábios -Não tenho nenhuma expectativa com respeito a ti.

Misty o olhou. Ele parecia tão seguro no que fazia. Lentamente entreabriu os lábios e começou a beijar delicadamente o dedo, que ainda continuava roçando uma parte de sua boca.

O jovem deixou escapar um suave gemido, ao sentir a calidez de seu hálito envolvendo a parte superior de sua mão.

_-_Myst...

_-_Sim... sim, Ash... -seu rubor aumentou ainda mais -É nossa noite de núpcias e...

_-_Tem certeza? Eu não quero te pressionar.

Ela estava profundamente apenada. Mas, para ele se via mais formosa e angelical do que nunca.

Levantou a vista e a concentrou na dele, lutando pra ser valente.

Ash a apertou levemente, até que Misty deixou cair a cabeça em seu peito. Acariciou sua suave costa, enquanto beijava seu perfumado cabelo.

_-_Eu vou cuidar de você... -finalizou rodeando-na com um braço e atraindo-na até si. Se inclinou até encontrar com seus lábios rosados, os quais estavam ansiosamente entreabertos.

Com um afago voraz Ash a beijou suavemente, como tratando de absorver a confirmação que buscava. Para logo fundir suas bocas em uma longa carícia.

Misty entrelaçou os braços atrás de seu pescoço e lhe devolveu com serena paixão o beijo, emaranhando os dedos em seu sedoso cabelo negro.

Com um talento sensual que ela ignorava possuir, separou os lábios e correu com a ponta da língua o régio contorno de sua boca.

Ash não esperava isso da parte dela e por um momento abriu os olhos impressionado. Logo os fechou, para receber novamente a suave invasão de sua língua.

Ela lançou um débil respingo ao sentir, como resposta, seu hálito masculino em seu pescoço, provocando que um cálido formigamento recorresse sua coluna. Ele delineou a linha de seu queixo com seus lábios deixando um rastro de úmidos beijos em sua garganta e ombros. Explorava com ansiosa lentidão cada centímetro de seu agraciado rosto, e Misty acreditou que perderia a razão.

Nunca havia se sentido assim. Era como se calor e eletricidade se fundissem em seu interior, criando um turbilhão de emoções e sensações para ela desconhecidas.

A Ash lhe resultava delicioso sentir o corpo de Misty, coberto por esse estranho aroma que emanava dela, entregado e abandonado docemente ao seu. Compartilhando assim, juntos, esse momento de harmonia.

Mas, a estas alturas era demais...

Notava cada parte de sua anatomia de mulher, sobre tudo a que se unia com seu próprio peito.

Quando ela respirava, percebia como seus 'pulmões' involuntariamente se elevavam buscando ar, separando-se um instante do tecido do decote, para logo voltar a desenhar as sóbrias curvas de seu seio.

Isto era quase doloroso...

_-_Te amo... -murmurou a jovem junto a seu ouvido.

_-_Eu também te amo... -respondeu ele deslizando as mãos da cintura dela para encontrar os botões do vestido em sua costa.

Misty estremeceu ligeiramente ao sentir como os buracos dos botões iam cedendo atrás dos dedos dele. O ar noturno começava a filtrar-se através da parte já aberta, enquanto a deliciosa seda deixava sua pele.

Um suave rubor tingiu seu rosto ao advertir que o vestido não tardaria em revelar sua graciosa figura diante dele. Fechou os olhos, os lábios de Ash traçavam um caminho silencioso desde o colo ao lóbulo se sua orelha, para logo buscar sua boca em um beijo mais profundo, mais intenso, mas urgente que os anteriores.

Terminou de desprender o último botão e o tecido por fim caiu a seus pés, descobrindo-a por completo.

Ash não encontrou palavras para descrever sua beleza. Misty era preciosa. Seu corpo perfeito.

Notou seu desconcerto e o incômodo que lhe causava estar assim, frente a ele. Observou seu rosto ruborizado.

_-_Não tem porque sentir vergonha... -beijou seu rosto suavemente -É uma mulher linda... -a rodeou com seus braços e pegando sua descoberta cintura, a levantou para percorrer com ela os poucos passos que os separavam da cama.

A deitou com suavidade, enquanto que ela prosseguia tirando a coroa de flores quase murchas da cabeça. Seu cabelo ao ver-se livre caiu em pitoresca desordem sobre seus ombros.

Ash teve que reconhecer que sua pele macia era como um poderoso imã às carícias de seus lábios e dedos. A beijou, enquanto se deixava cair a seu lado na suavidade dos lençóis.

Lhe sussurrava coisas no ouvido sem deixar de beijá-la.

A jovem sorria diante de suas palavras e correspondia ternamente seu carinho. Já não sentia medo...

_-Eu vou cuidar de você..._

Misty beliscou a si mesma para voltar a realidade.

Seu quarto de solteira aparecia novamente diante de seus olhos.

Cobriu a cabeça sumamente envergonhada _- Trague-me terra..._

_-_Deus! No que estou pensando? - se repreendeu em voz alta.

(_n/a: a autora disse o mesmo que Misty: no que estava pensando quando escreveu isso aí em cima...?_ )

Ela apertou o travesseiro em torno de sua nuca, sem importar-se que estava se despenteado.

Sentia pena de si... e distante.

A voz de Ash ainda ressoava em sua mente:

_-Eu vou cuidar de você..._

Misty bufou e tirou a cabeça de baixo do travesseiro.

E bem que ele havia comprido a promessa, não só a havia cuidado. Mas também havia convertido essa noite na mais maravilhosa de sua vida.

_Maldição Ash..._

_-.-_

Melody correu as grossas cortinas que mantinham o lugar às escuras. O sol entrou abundantemente.

_-_Ash, levanta. Temos que sair...

_-_Sai daqui, Melody -contestou uma voz sonolenta - Acabo de me deitar faz duas horas.

_-_Mas já são 8 da manhã!

_-_Mais uma razão... Por que me interrompe a esta hora da madrugada?

Ela o descobriu. Havia dormido com a mesma roupa do dia anterior!

_-_Me pediu que te acompanhasse a Veridian City, não lembra?

Ash chiou abrindo apenas os olhos -É, tá certo... Tenho que comprar um carro...

_-_Por que não aceita o de Tracey?

_-_Por que é do Tracey! Quero um próprio.

_-_Vá... Levante-se.

_-_Quando sair daqui... Não pretende que eu me troque diante de ti!

_-_Não tem nada que eu não conheça...

_-.-_

Misty saiu do banho secando o cabelo com uma toalha. Se olhou no espelho por um momento.

Usava uma blusa preta sem mangas que se aderia em seu corpo. Uma saia curta, composta por duas peças de tul transparente fundidos em tons de verde e azul, envolvendo levemente seu quadril.

Vi-se com olho crítico e sacudiu a cabeça, pouco conforme com o que se via saiu do local com um par de sandálias pretas na mão.

Na cozinha, Daisy estava servindo uma enorme xícara de café. Arqueou as sombracelhas quando viu sua irmã entrar:

_-_Vamos pescar?- perguntou com ironia.

Misty ignorou seu comentário e colocou as sandálias de salto alto nos pés.

_-_Me dá um café... -acrescentou.

_-_Primeiro se diz "Bom dia, Daisy. Como dormiu? Espero que bem, seria tão amável me dar um café?" -disse à jovem ruiva pegando o café.

_-_Como queira...

Daisy colocou a xícara e um prato de torradas frente a ela.

_-_Vai sair? -lhe perguntou alcançando a manteiga.

_-_Sim -Misty bebeu um pequeno gole -Vou a Veridian, quero comprar algumas coisas.

_-_Por que não faz isso aqui?

_-_Porque quero ir a Veridian. Preciso de um carro. E quero comprá-lo lá.

_-_Desde quando dirige? -perguntou Daisy surpresa.

Misty mordeu uma torrada e dirigiu a sua irmã um olhar severo, um desses que intimidava qualquer um que ousasse contradizê-la.

_-_Quer vir comigo? - agregou deixando passar seu comentário anterior. -Te deixaria perto do teu trabalho.

Daisy olhou para o relógio na parede -Sim, tenho tempo. Olhe, Myst.. -seus olhos se fixaram em uma fina aliança dourada em seu dedo anular esquerdo. Lhe chamava a atenção porque nunca a havia visto antes.

_-_Sim?

A jovem suspirou... _Dizia ou não dizia...?_

_continua..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Voltou a etapa do "Por quê?"-_

_Escutou uma voz na cabeça: fique longe das ruivas, fique longe das ruivas..._

_Mas estava certa que alguém tinha estado observando-a fixamente._

_-Mami... Com quem me pareço?-_

_-Olá, sou Aleesha. É um prazer -estendeu a mão devidamente cuidada._

_-Quem é Ash? -interveio uma quarta voz._

**CLARIDADE - CLARIDAD**

**Nota da autora:**

A personagem Melody Ketchum (a doce priminha do Ash) é propriedade de Lyslee... eu só a pedi emprestada para esse fanfic.

**Nota da tradutora:**

He he um limãozinho às vezes sempre vai bem, né... bom, desta vez traduzi a poesia... -mas mesmo assim continua preguiçoooosa- e espero que estejam gostando! A Sumi enche tanto a bola do Ash que estou até me apaixonando por ele -deixa meu noivo ler isso u.u° -

Quanto aos nomes de cada capítulo: como eu havia dito, no primeiro capítulo, o título original do fic é em português mesmo -_Meu Anjo- _e talvez alguns se perguntem porque dos nomes dos capítulos serem nos dois idiomas... bem... No original, os nomes dos seis primeiros capítulos também são em português com a tradução em espanhol entre parênteses... legal, né? Mas pra seguir o padrão, do sétimo em diante também será nos dois idomas, português e espanhol. n.n

Bjs da Majin! n.n


	4. Claridade

**MEU ANJO**

CAPÍTULO 4:** CLARIDADE - CLARIDAD**

Misty pareceu ignorar os olhares que sua irmã lançava ao pequeno anel. Contestou:

-Não penso em ficar, não desperdice palavras para pedir-me.

-Não é isso.

-Sim, eu trabalho. Estudo e me faltam três anos para formar-me como bióloga marinha.

-Tampouco é isso -Daisy suspirou: -É Ash.

-O que passa com ele? -perguntou Misty em um tom irritado.

-Não tem sabido de nada?

-Não.

-E não te interessaria saber?

-Não. Ele tem a vida dele e eu a minha -respondeu a jovem em tom impassivo -Estamos bem assim.

-Como queira, eu não tenho a mesma opinião que ti...

-Ah é? E desde quando? Se bem me lembro, foi a primeira a apoiar minha separação com ele.

-Mas isso foi porque não sabia da existência da menina...

Misty não respondeu.

-Agora creio que não deveria se separar... por Soleil... -completou Daisy mudando de voz.

A jovem colocou a xícara na mesa -O que passa com ela?

-Voltou a etapa do "Por quê?"

-Outra vez?

-Sim, mas acredito que agora não se pode iludí-la como antes. A menina é muito inteligente.

-Já o sei. O que aconteceu desta vez?

-Creio que se sente fora do lugar... Se vê diferente de ti. Começando por seu cabelo e... como que, acha que você é mais bonita, ela não...

Misty colocou uma mão na testa -Oh... minha princesinha. Não sabia que pensava assim... o que disse pra ela?

-A verdade...

-Qual verdade? -a voz da ruiva se tornou tensa neste momento.

-Que ela se parece com o pai dela...

-Daisy!

-Pois era a única coisa que eu poderia dizer a ela. Devia ter visto sua carinha, estava tão triste e preocupada...

-Acreditei que tinha tirado as idéias paternas de sua cabeça... Minha menina está sofrendo... Por que não disse isso pra mim?

-Porque sempre que te pergunta de seu pai você chora, e ela não quer deixá-la triste...

Misty baixou o olhar. A frieza que havia mostrado a princípio já não existia.

-Ainda estamos no mesmo? Por que trata de aparentar algo que não é?

-As vezes sou tão fraca, Daisy... Não sei como esconder meus sentimentos de Soleil. Eu não quero machucá-la e ao parecer é o que estive fazendo.

-Myst...

-Não quero que minha princesinha sofra, não suportaria vê-la mal. Por isso, não é necessário que saiba tudo de seu pai.

-Escute, a menina necessita saber a verdade sobre sua origem... sim, nem sequer Ash sabe de sua existência...

-As coisas não terminaram bem entre nós, Daisy. Não podia chegar e dizer que estava grávida.

-Mas você o quer.

-Isso não conta. Sei que haverá a hora e o lugar certo pra dizer tudo a Soleil, mas não é agora.

Daisy suspirou: -Espero que saiba o que faz.

-Te mentiria se te dissesse que é assim -Misty olhou o relógio; -Vamos?

-Sim. Irei acordar Violeta para que cuide da menina... Outra coisa, não lhe diga que te contei isto.

Daisy saiu e a outra jovem apoiou a face em suas mãos:

_-Ash..._

A garota vinha caminhando diretamente. Movendo sedutoramente os quadris e sorrindo provocativamente.

Ash tirou os óculos de sol e dirigiu um rápido olhar para a mulher, ou melhor dizendo, a seu corpo, comprovando a 'mercadoria'.

Quando ela passou junto a ele, este se virou e murmurou em voz alta: -Como eu gostaria de ser embalador, para cobrir seus segredos mais íntim... Auuch! - Um golpe de punho fechado o calou. Se virou para trás enquanto massageava o braço, encontrando-se com os olhos quase negros de Melody:

-Oh! -exclamou: -Esqueci que estava aqui.

-E por isso se dedica a flertar com qualquer garota que te sorri? Por caso os hormônios de Brock passaram pra você?

-Por quê?

-Me dá vergonha. No que se converteu? Outra dessa e deixarei a marca de um soco em teu lindo rosto -Melody o ameaçou mostrando sua mão fechada em modo de advertência.

Ash virou a cara e fez gozação em voz baixa.

-Pare, antes de seguir quero comprar algo a Aislin. -Melody se deteve diante de um locaL onde vendia roupas de crianças: -Já que estamos em Veridian aproveitarei a oportunidade. Espere-me aqui.

E antes que Ash pudesse protestar, a jovem desapareceu dentro do estabelecimento deixando só o rastro de seu lindo vestido lilás atrás de si.

Ele bufou de desgosto e apoiou as costas contra uma parede. Se dedicou a olhar sem muito interesse a seu redor.

Definitivamente Veridian City havia prosperado durante sua larga ausência. Meteu as mãos nos bolsos, lamentando de não ter trazido Pikachu consigo. É certo que seu velho amigo não desfrutava de boa saúde, mas poderia ter sido proveitoso para ele.

Muita gente ia e vinha pela rua fazendo compras.

-_E isso porque não estamos no Natal... _-pensou Ash sacudindo a cabeça.

E então, entre tanta gente, seus olhos descobriram algo "interessante". Teria que estar cego para não fixar-se nessas pernas longas e bem formadas, cobertas desse sedutor tom dourado que só o tórrido sol do verão podia dar. Tirou os óculos para poder ampliar seu "campo de visão".

A desconhecida em questão se encontrava frente a ele, dando-lhe as costas. Ele lhe deu uma rápida olhada no corpo dela, começando pelos pés:

-_Não há nada mais sexy que uma mulher de salto alto... _-Disse a si mesmo, enquanto pensava no que seria correr com os dedos essas deliciosas e torneadas pernas. Tragou saliva com dificuldade, se deteve estudando a curva de seu quadril. A saia verde-mar permitia adivinhar o início do que já não era uma costa de uma forma muito sutil, enquanto uma blusa negra sem mangas marcava sua pequena cintura de uma forma torturante e também maliciosa.

Ash tinha a boca seca.

Observou esses ombros descobertos deliciosamente bronzeados, essa nuca ao descoberto onde um vampiro como ele poderia cravar sua... boca... Com certeza teria uns lábios carnudos e um cabelo que...

Se deteve. Ash piscou. Pequeno detalhe: Cabelo ruivo longo.

Escutou uma voz na cabeça: fique longe das ruivas, fique longe das ruivas... Fechou os olhos, certa parte de seu corpo se ressentiu dolorosamente. Soltou um gemido de dor. _Por que seu cabelo tinha que ser ruivo?_

-Bem, primo. Já terminei, vamos. -Melody puxou ele, arrastando-o consigo.

Ash a seguiu, sem dizer nada. Só se virou uma vez, para olhar apenado, a maravilhosa ruiva que seguia seu caminho de costas pra ele.

Misty ficou quieta. Uma sensação estranha corria sua espinha dorsal. Calafrios. Deu meia-volta, não havia ninguém. Mas estava certa que alguém tinha estado observando-a fixamente.

Encolheu os ombros e tratou de apaziguar essa incômoda inquietação. Seus olhos se iluminaram. Havia encontrado o carro de seus sonhos.

Um bonito desportivo azul celeste.

Lambeu os lábios, pensando qual seria a melhor forma de pedir ao vendedor um bom desconto.

-Quero este BMW! -exclamou Ash em seu melhor tom de voz de cliente

Melody levantou uma sombracelha: -Ash, se comporte.

O homem da concessionária sorriu: -Excelente escolha, senhor. Este BMW cinza foi feito especialmente para o senhor. Quer testá-lo?

-Posso?

-Ash, não...

-Claro, senhor. Não se arrependerá.

Melody tapou a cara com um gesto trágico.

-Quer me acompanhar? -lhe perguntou o jovenzinho com um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Não, obrigada. Ainda que não te pareça... Amo minha vida.

-Uma excelente escolha, senhorita -dizia um atrativo funcionário, enquanto que Misty, muito admirada, dava voltas no carro desportivo.

-É perfeito... -disse ela e acrescentou em voz baixa: -Só que... o preço...

-Ele a olhou significativamente: -Isso se pode conversar.

Misty arqueou as sombracelhas: -Escuto sua oferta... -e levou sua mão esquerda para o rosto. Por um segundo sua aliança se deixou ver claramente.

-Se quiser podemos traçar um plano... -mencionou o comerciante em tom decepcionado.

-Isso soa interessante... -lançou um carinhoso olhar ao bonito desportivo azul.

-Vou levá-lo...

Melody interveio: -Ash, não te parece muito precipitado?

-É o carro que quero. É a minha cara...

-Tem certeza?

Em resposta Ash tirou uma caneta do bolso de seu jeans preto e estampou uma clara assinatura em uma folha do substancioso cheque.

-O felicito, senhor. Fez uma compra estupenda.

-O levo, é o carro dos meus sonhos... -Misty pegou o cartão de crédito e o entregou ao comerciante.

-Estou certo que não vai se arrepender...

-Eu também estou certa disso!

_Horas depois..._

O vento dava na cara de Misty, enquanto esta manejava tranqüilamente seu carro.

-Você gostará de Cobalt Blue City, princesinha. É uma cidade muito quente, cercada pelo mar. -dizia a jovem virando-se para sua filha, que viajava ao seu lado, presa ao cinto de segurança.

-Você já a conhece, mami?

-Claro. Eu vivi lá quando estava esperando que você nascesse.

Soleil sorriu ao sentir como Misty acariciava sua cabeça.

-E do nosso apartamento se pode ver o mar, mami?

-Sim... Nossa casa tem uma vista maravilhosa... -A garota parou o veículo em frente de um elegante edifício. Soltou-se do cinto de segurança e desceu.

Aspirou o grato ar salino. Desde o lugar onde estava podia ver como o mar se imponia.

-Mamãe, abre! Eu também quero vê-lo!

A voz de Soleil trouxe Misty de volta a realidade. Voltou e abriu a porta, enquanto a levantava para olharem juntas a grande massa de água.

-Bem, agora vamos conhecer a nossa casa.

-Só vai morar nós duas, mami?

-É claro, princesinha.

-E? O que acha, Tracey?

-Está bom...

Ash estava parado junto a seu novo carro com os braços cruzados.

-Bom? Só bom? -perguntou não dando crédito no que ouvia. -Isto é uma maravilha e você o rotula dizendo "Está bom".

-O que espera que eu te diga? Não é o tipo de veículo que eu compraria, mas vindo de você... suponho.

-Suponho?

Melody soltou uma gargalhada. A senhora Delia, a seu lado, balançava a cabeça:

-Ash. Isto deve ter custado uma nota!

-Trabalho, mãe, e posso pagá-lo.

-E já está procurando apartamento?

-Ash se endireitou: -Amanhã, quando chegar Aleesha. Faremos isso juntos.

Delia arqueou uma sombracelha com desagrado.

Misty começou a tirar alguns plásticos que cobriam os móveis.

Se encontrava numa habitação muito ampla. Três janelas imensas permitiam que a grande claridade do dia iluminasse cada canto.

Nas paredes pintadas num azul bem claro, se via vários quadros com imagens marinhas.

Se ouviu uns passos em um corredor que ligava ao resto dos quartos.

Soleil apareceu correndo: -Eu gostei, mami! Nossa casa é linda e... Se pode ver o mar do meu quarto!

A jovem sorriu: -Amanhã nos instalaremos aqui definitivamente... - estendeu uma mão à menina e ela mesma se deixou cair em uma fofa poltrona, enquanto acomodava a pequena em seu colo.

Deu um beijo na sua testa.

-O que foi, mami?

-Não tem nenhuma pergunta pra fazer pra mamãe, Soleil?

-Não.

Misty deslizou seus dedos por em seu longo cabelo negro:

-Princesa, sabe que somos amigas... e as amigas contam tudo uma pra outra... Por que estava tão triste ontem?

A menina fixou seus olhos nos da jovem.

-Mami... Com quem me pareço?

-Bem... é uma preciosa mescla de muitas pessoas...

-Mas não sou como você!

-Com o tempo dará graças a Deus por não se parecer comigo -Misty riu: -Soleil, você é linda. Tem os mesmos olhos claros que Daisy e eu; é de pele pálida como uma tia que ainda não conhece; possuiu os mesmos cachos que tua tia violeta tinha quando era pequena e... teu cabelo é negro como o do teu papai...

-Mami?

-Hmm?

-Por que papai se foi? Por caso ele não nos queria? Não queria a nós duas?

A jovem suspirou. Os imensos olhos da menina estavam fixos nos seus.

-Princesa, é muito pequena para entender as coisas que fazem os adultos... Mas que fique bem claro em tua cabecinha: Teu papai nos queria muito, a ambas. Muito, sim?

-E então, por que chora a cada vez que fala dele? Meu papai te machucou?

-Não, Soleil... -Misty tomou ar. Uma lágrima involuntária resvalava por seu rosto: -É muito pequena e não entenderia... teu papai e eu não...

-Não, mami... -a menina a abraçou com força: -Não quero que chore...!

-Me perdoa, filhinha. Mamãe hoje não se sente bem... -deixou escapar um débil soluço, enquanto recebia seu abraço e escondia sua cabeça na da pequena.

-Não quero que chore, mami... _Não quero que chore... _-Soleil estampou um carinhoso beijo na bochecha de sua mãe e fechando com força os punhos, disse a si mesma:

_Buscarei a meu papai e averiguarei o que foi que fez para fazer chorar a minha mamãe..._

Violeta abriu a porta do microondas, retirando uma travessa com vários pedaços de pizza. Daisy bocejou, vendo sua irmã sentar-se junto à mesa.

-Vou dormir -complementou, soltando outro bocejo.

-Daisy, ainda não é meia-noite.

-Como que isso já sei, mas estou caindo de sono -se pôs de pé e se esticou. Usava um grosso roupão bege. Na porta se cruzou com Misty.

-Onde vai? -lhe perguntou.

-Dormir... Boa noite. -E Daisy dando um novo bocejo desapareceu.

-Espero que possa chegar à cama... -observou Violeta muito entretida com seu jantar.

-O que é que está comendo? -quis saber Misty, sentando-se no lugar que sua irmã mais velha havia deixado livre.

-Pizza.

-Passe-me dois pedaços,

Violeta lhe dirigiu um olhar muito parecido ao que somente ela podia usar. Soltou uma pequena bufada.

-Pra que, pizza engorda.

-E?

-Você não quer engordar.

Misty riu: -Egoísta. -e pegou dois pedaços.

-Como foi a viagem com a menina?

-Perfeita. Amanhã nos mudaremos definitivamente.

-Ah.

Misty pegou um guardanapo de papel e limpou os dedos.

-Sabe o que me disse Soleil ontem?

-Não. O quê?

A jovem riu: -Que você é uma amargurada.

Violeta abriu os olhos tão grandes que parecia que saltariam pra fora.

-...E que, além do mais, precisa de um namorado.

-Até que isso não é uma má idéia...

Misty olhou sua irmã sobre o pedaço de pizza que estava mordendo.

-Quê?

-É sim, chega um momento em que uma bela garota como eu precisa de uma companhia masculina.

-Sempre esteve feliz por ser solteira...

-Sim, mas agora... Lily está casada, Daisy tem a Jared, seu namorado, você... você, bom, conhece o que é o matrimônio e além do mais tem a Soleil... Eu ao contrário...

-Oh, Violeta! Não sabia que se sentia assim... O que posso fazer por ti?

-Que tal me apresentar a alguns de teus companheiros de trabalho? -Violeta deixou entrever um sorriso.

-Me parece um bom começo... Tem alguém em mente?

-Hum, não sei... Que tal Jay?

Misty moveu as sombracelhas e sacudiu a cabeça suavemente:

-Não, ele não serve pra você.

-É casado?

-Não.

-Comprometido?

-Hmm, não.

-Tem filhos extraconjugais?

-Não!

-É golpeador de mulheres?

-Por Deus, não!

Violeta olhou sua irmã fixamente:

-Ah, já sei! Você tem interesse nele, certo?

-Não -Misty deixou cair a cabeça entre as mãos.

O sol estava alto.

Era uma manhã ampla e clara.

Ash abriu a porta de seu carro. Se virou.

Melody estava de pé no hall com sua tia Delia. Se via mais pálida do que nunca.

Caminhou até ele.

Seus pés calçados apenas se distinguiam da folgada saia de peças semi-transparentes em tons de lilás e violeta que usava. Se deteve frente ao jovem.

-Tem certeza de que não quer vir comigo?

-Não, Ash. Prefiro ficar aqui com os demais e esperá-los.

Ele se aproximou.

-Está aborrecida pelo o que te disse faz algum tempo?

-Não... já te disse: Tratarei Aleesha bem, não deve se preocupar por isso. -Melody cruzou os braços, envoltos em um sutil tecido branco: -Mas, não pretenda que eu a aceite e a queira em questão de segundos. Isto me levará dias, meses e inclusive anos... ou talvez nunca.

Ash lhe deu um olhar de desagrado:

-Sinto muito, mas você sabe que não estou de acordo contigo -disse a garota com voz séria.

Ele a ignorou, e colocando seus óculos de sol, subiu agilmente no veículo e com igual destreza, rapidamente se distanciou.

Melody levantou ambas as mãos e cruzou os dedos.

As folgadas e leves mangas da blusa, permitiram ver claramente seu silencioso gesto de súplica fervorosa.

Misty riu, ao ver Soleil sentada no chão com a costa apoiada na parede.

Tinha o rosto acalorado, o cabelo negro oculto em um bonito gorro celeste, e abraçava suas pernas debaixo da calça jeans azul.

Tinha um claro gesto de cansaço.

-Princesinha -a jovem se inclinou frente a ela -Está esgotada?

A menina moveu a cabeça em gesto negativo.

-Já terminei com meu quarto, mami.

Misty se sentou ao seu lado.

-Eu também terminei. Só sobraram pouquinhas coisas para ajustar.

Misty vestia uma roupa muito cômoda e seu cabelo estava preso em um desordenado coque. Quem a visse diria que tinha 18 anos, ao invés dos 22 que tinha.

Esse dia mãe e filha haviam chegado muito cedo, com a intenção de limpar e por ordem no apartamento onde viviam.

Não é que tinham tido muito trabalho, já que as irmãs da jovem iam limpar o lugar uma vez por mês.

Misty olhou seu relógio. Era perto do meio-dia e já haviam acabado.

-Vamos comer -disse alegremente - O que deseja, Soleil?

-Pizza.

-Hum, bom gosto! Mami apóia sua escolha -Pegou o celular, enquanto piscava um olho à menina.

-Tia, já chegaram... -Melody observou da janela como o carro de Ash estacionava.

Saiu dali e se reuniu com os demais, enquanto colocava nos braços sua filha.

-Deixem de estar tão preocupadas -afirmou Tracey -Tudo sairá bem.

-Isso espero -a senhora Delia disse, ante os olhares divertidos de ambos.

Desde fora se ouvia o eco de duas vozes, e logo Ash fez sua aparição dentro da casa.

Percebeu que todos estavam na expectativa, e ele tomando a mão da garota que caminhava junto a ele, disse:

-Mamãe, primos... -se virou a ela -Esta é Aleesha Lowe... Minha namorada.

Uma moça alta deu um passo a frente. Magra, bonita pele branca. De linhas suaves e bem definidas. Uns enormes olhos azuis, que despontavam baixo a um longo cabelo loiro-mel, dividido em minuciosas ondas que caíam desordenadamente sobre seus ombros.

Era bonita.

Vestia com elegância uma calça preta de seda, que torneava suas estilizadas pernas. Uma blusa verde água, onde as mangas começavam abaixo dos ombros e se abriam deixando seus braços descobertos, davam a ela um claro sinal feminino.

Seu rosto tinha uma maquiagem suave, que acentuava suas feições, dando-lhe um aspecto de uma top model.

-Olá, sou Aleesha. É um prazer- estendeu a mão devidamente cuidada.

A senhora Delia sorriu um pouco incômoda:

-Olá, querida. O prazer é nosso...

Melody e Tracey se uniram dizendo em uníssono: -Encantados por conhecê-la.

A garota sorriu: -Ah! Você deve ser Melody... -se voltou a seu namorado: -Ash não deixa de falar de ti...

Melody riu: -E isso é bom ou mal?

-Não disse mais que maravilhas... -se virou ao jovem que estava junto a Melody: -Você deve ser Tracey e esta fofura a pequena Aislinn. Ash se baba só de falar dela.

-É natural -interveio Delia -Ele gosta de crianças...

-Sim -murmurou Aleesha -Talvez possa convencê-lo de que tenhamos um próprio...

Ash tossiu um pouco ruborizado: -Vem, vamos nos sentar.

Melody observou como pegavam nas mãos e caminhavam juntos até o sofá.

Aleesha era fina demais e de modos delicados.

Como alguém assim pode apaixonar-se pelo Ash?

Se ouviu um timbre do porteiro.

Misty deixou o copo de sorvete que estava saboreando junto a Soleil, e pegou o fone. Trocou poucas palavras e desligou.

Tempos depois abriu a portas.

-Lily! Brock! -exclamou a jovem ruiva -Que bom que vieram nos visitar!

-Se Maomé não vai até a montanha... -murmurou o jovem.

Lily se via tal como sempre. bom, vestia-se de forma mais elegante e distinta.

Brock tinha o aspecto de um homem "casado". Conservador, sério e... "familiarizado". Tinha o cabelo mais ajeitado e o rosto coberto com uma espessa barba.

Um pequeno aparentando a idade de Soleil apareceu passo a frente entre as pernas dos recém-chegados e abraçou a jovem ruiva pela cintura:

-Tia Myst!

Ela se inclinou. O menino tinha o cabelo castanho como se pai e a pele branca de sua mãe. Os olhos eram verdes e brilhantes:

-Ian, sobrinho -Misty sorriu: -Você cresceu desde a última vez que te vi.

-Onde está nossa pequena princesa? -perguntou Lily.

-Deleitando-se com a televisão... acabamos de conectá-la.

-Tia Lily! Tio Brock! -gritou uma pequena voz.

-Misty suspirou: -Aqui está a princesinha...

Depois de vários minutos de saudações, Soleil desapareceu arrastando seu primo Ian com ela.

Os jovens os observaram ir. Brock riu em voz alta:

-Isso me lembra a ti, Myst... Só você sabia arrastar Ash dessa forma...

Ela devolveu o gesto, ainda com certa tristeza:

-É, o bom é que ele merecia... Sempre nos perdendo...

Lily pegou o copo de suco que haviam lhe servido:

-Só tem teu mesmo caráter, é dominante e independente como você.

Misty subiu uma sombracelha.

-Pelo contrário, tem o caráter do pai. Tranqüila, calma e despreocupada -objetivou Brock.

-Nem um, nem outro -interveio Misty -Soleil é única. Só se parece a nós dois em pequenos aspectos... Por sorte...

-Mas é tranqüila como Ash...

-Quem é Ash? -interveio uma quarta voz.

Os maiores se viraram. Soleil os escutava olhando-os com os olhos bem abertos.

-Quem é Ash? -reiterou -Q de quem estão falando?

-O que faz aqui, princesinha?

-Vim pedir que nos fizesse achocolatado, mami... -a menina descruzou os braços atrás de suas costas: -Mas não me responderam à minha pergunta...

Misty deu um olhar assassino a seu cunhado:

-Ash é uma amigo do tio Brock... -respondeu suavemente.

Soleil sorriu: -Pois ele tem um nome muito engraçado...

-Você acha? -acrescentou Brock: -E gostaria de conhecê-lo?

-Não. -respondeu Misty em tom determinante: -Soleil sabe que é proibido falar com estranhos.

-Uma vez que o conheça deixará de ser um estranho...

-Lily interrompeu: -Brock, amor, se acalme... Pelo teu bem.

-Mami, nos faz achocolatado?

-Claro, filhinha... depois que o tio Brock terminar de dizer bobeiras...

-É o que? –o perguntou a senhora Ketchum com um claro sinal de espanto.

-Modelo- repetiu Aleesha tranqüilamente.

-Com razão teu rosto me parecia tão familiar. -observou Melody. -Vi várias fotos tuas em uma revista.

-Sim, bom. A verdade é que tenho mais trabalho no exterior, sou mais reconhecida lá -sorriu -Dessa forma conheci Ash. Estava fazendo uma campanha beneficente em Londres...

Ao ouvir suas últimas palavras, Tracey pareceu se lembrar de algo:

-Ash, tenho que falar contigo. -anunciou.

A conversa ficou num suspense por alguns segundos.

-Tenho 21 anos... -murmurou Aleesha a pergunta feita segundos atrás por Melody.

-Meu santo! Tão jovem e viajando sozinha ao redor do mundo.

-Mãe... -chiou Ash e perguntou: -O que foi, Tracey?

-Poderíamos falar em particular?

As mulheres se calaram totalmente.

-Claro, amigo.

Tracey entregou Aislinn a sua tia-avó e saiu dando passos largos atrás de Ash.

Entraram na cozinha e cada um tomou assento na mesa.

-Quer comer algo?

-Ash, acabamos de comer meia bandeja de petiscos!

-É que teu tom de mistério me deixa ansioso... -se defendeu o jovem.

-Não é nada fora do comum, não faça escândalo.

Ash se serviu um pedaço de pudim e voltou a sentar-se na frente de seu amigo:

-O que há de tão importante pra me dizer?

-Ah, sim... O que acha da beneficência?

-Me soa, me soa...

-Digo, no sério...

-Pois sabe que gosto de fazer doações a orfanatos e hospitais... -disse Ash com a colher na boca: -Me agrada ajudar os meninos.

-Como pensei.

-Por que pergunta?

-Bom, ouvi, por casualidade, que o professor Carvalho comentava com Gary algo como dar aulas como treinador em um lugar com garotos órfãos...

-E?

-Pois já o conhece... Pôs como desculpa que Duplica havia ficado muito delicada ante a sua gravidez e que...

Ash deixou cair a colher, causando um metálico ruído: -Gravidez? -perguntou com assombro: -Tiveram um bebê?

-O que espera que tenham? Sim, tiveram um bebê; Um menino, pra ser exato.

-Ah... e qual a idade do menino? Deve de ser pequenino...

Tracey franziu a testa: -Quatro anos.

-Eh? E logo vieram jogar na cara o fato de ter casado tão jovem -bufou Ash -Ao menos eu esperei o casamento pra ter relac... bom... você sabe...

-Eles se casaram ano passado e só porque Gary lhe pediu desesperadamente que formalizassem.

-E depois de tanto tempo Duplica segue tão mal de saúde?

-Depende do que signifique para eles o termo "mal de saúde"... -argumentou Tracey -Melody me disse que a viu ontem... Duplica segue tão desinibida e exibicionista como sempre, usando mini-saia e pouca roupa.

-Vaia que se encontra delicada...

-Pois, perguntou por ti...

-Por mim? Mesmo casada não deixa de flertar?

-É da natureza dela. Ela gosta de paquerar tudo que respira... até com algumas pedras...

-E, o que tem todo esse problema e a beneficência comigo?

-Certo, fomos pelos galhos... Eu estava pensando que talvez você pudesse dar aulas e esses meninos...

-Hmm.

-Seria um ponto favorável a tua imagem.

Ash fez uma careta: -Não pensava nisso. A imagem não me importa nem um pouco... Sim, sim, realmente gostaria de fazer isso... Mas antes certifique-se que Gary tenha se desvinculado, não quero ter que encontrá-lo...

-Não há problema. Gary deu um rotundo "Não". Também disse que queria ocupar-se da educação do filho, e que não pensava em se envolver com nada que o mantivesse longe de seu lugar pelos próximos 10 anos...

-Depois de tudo, resultou em ser um bom pai.

-Sim adora seu filho.

-E como é a cria?

-Um encanto.

-Ai, Deus! -disse Ash -Soa meloso como minha mãe...

Tracey riu em voz alta.

-Ainda não me disse onde fique esse lugar... É longe?

-Certo. Não, não é tão longe. Sobre tudo agora que você tem um carro...

-E onde é?

-Cobalt Blue City.

Ash deu um grito: -Na costa?

_continua..._

_-Tenho a impressão que há mais nesta história que eu não sei...-_

_-Mas você não tem um papai, Soly-_

_Esse pequeno gesto, quase sem importância para alguns, despertou essa parte esquecida, no jovem._

_O citado empalideceu. De verdade, era ela? Não, não era possível..._

_Se via formosa... mas não podia dizê-la_

_-Está tratando de me seduzir? -agregou Ash em um tom estranho de voz._

_O contato foi apenas um ligeiro roce. Sem emoção._

_**OUTONO - OTOÑO**_

_**-.-**_

**Tradutora:** Aê, povo! Estão gostando do que a Sumi intitulou de "Novela das Três da Tarde" ? Ai, ai... e como em toda boa 'novela' há muita coisa pra acontecer! he he vocês devem estar achando a Misty um pouco dura demais, né? E a Soleil com tanta pergunta, coitada de nosso pequeno anjo... e o Ash... nem sabe que tem uma filha linda! Mas que ele tá saidinho isso ele tá! sossega Ash E ainda mais agora, que apareceu a namorada dele na história e o tão esperado reencontro já está próximo -Majin Spoileadora, by Nielita n.n° uahehehehehe-

Bjs... nos vemos no próximo episódio!


	5. Outono

**MEU ANJO**

CAPÍTULO CINCO: _**OUTONO** **- OTOÑO**_

Ash saiu da estrada principal, manobrando seu carro até uma rua colateral.

Era meio de tarde e o céu estava totalmente claro e sem nuvens.

Seguiu uns quantos metros mais por essa rota e dobrou bruscamente até a direita. Uma grande massa de água azul voltou a fazer-se presente de um lado da paisagem. Deteve seu auto diante de uma enorme casa de duas plantas, pintada com uma cor amarelo-claro.

Uma senhora loira de meia-idade e um jovem moreno de aproximadamente 25 ou 26 anos de aproximaram dele imediatamente. Ao parecer levaram um bom tempo esperando-no.

-Senhor Ketchum -disse a mulher enquanto este se juntava ao grupo -É um grande prazer tê-lo em nosso orfanato.

-Me chame Ash, senhora Dobson -alegou o rapaz dando um aperto de mão em forma de saudação -Para mim é um prazer... Espero ser-lhes de alguma ajuda.

-É claro que sim! Os meninos estão encantados com a notícia. Foi apenas Tracey, o ajudante do professor Carvalho, nos comunicar que o senhor viria, os pequenos não cabiam em si de tanto entusiasmo... Eles o admiram muitíssimo...

Ash sorriu -Espero não decepcioná-los.

-A propósito, deixe-me apresentar ao outro treinador que trabalhará com o senhor... -Começou a senhora revelando o rapaz que até o momento havia se mantido a margem.

Ash se virou ao jovem. Este o estava olhando com gesto de gozação.

-Dylan Sproul? -arriscou com certa dúvida.

O citado riu: -Sim, Ash. Me reconheceu, sou eu.

-Caraca, amigo! -Exclamou o recém chegado dando-lhe um abraço amistoso.

A mulher os observou sorrindo: -Oh! Já se conhecem?

-Sim, senhora Dobson. Somos velhos amigos.

-Isso é bom, já que vão trabalhar juntos -assintiu ela fazendo sinal para que a seguissem.

Entraram por um longo corredor, com as paredes decoradas com muitos desenhos infantis. No ambiente fluía risos e canções.

Dylan ajeitou seu longo cabelo castanho para um lado - E bem, Ash. O que aconteceu na tua vida nestes 4 anos que não nos vimos? -o olhou de soslaio com seus enormes olhos verdes -A última coisa que soube é você viajava para a Europa, depois de tua... separação com Misty.

-Oh, sim... tudo isso está correto.

-Então... se divorciou de verdade?

Ash o olhou, suas pupilas pareceram clarear-se por um minuto -Sim, já vai fazer 5 anos...

-Eu pensava que era só uma simples discórdia.

-Não, foi definitivo.

-Vocês eram de discutir muito, sempre o fizeram...

-E assim terminamos -Ash encolheu os ombros e meteu a mão nos bolsos de sua calça. -Mas... chega de falar em mim. Conte-me... E você?

-Pois, eu noivei, logo me casei e estou esperando que meu bebê nasça.

-Deixe-me adivinhar... Thais Baver? A irmã de Thiago, certo?

-Como soube? Já encontrou com meu cunhado?

-Não -sorriu Ash e adicionou como se acabasse de recordar algo -Misty me fez notar... já sabe o olho que têm as garotas pra este tipo de coisas.

-Não pensei que dava pra se notar tanto... Ainda que devo reconhecer que nesse tempo eu já estava atrás dela... até que finalmente me deu o sim...

A senhora Dobson, que ia caminanhando na frente deles soltou uma suave risada, ao ouvir o comentário.

-Já faz dois anos que me casei. Agora Thais está grávida de quase 9 meses... O espera pra qualquer momento. Esperamos que seja menino.

-Me alegro por ti. Mas, me diga. E Thiago?

-Antes de falar dele... e você, por acaso está com alguém?

Ash ergueu uma sombracelha: -Sim, pode-se dizer que sim. Estou com uma garota que conheci em Londres. É modelo...

-Quem?

-Se chama Aleesha Lowe...

-Oh, uma modelo... mas que mudança em ti. De uma garota simples e treinadora como você, passa a alguém famosa e independente... Pensa em formalizar?

Ash sacudiu a cabeça com gesto repulsivo: -Não! Por agora não entra nos meus planos... Creio que estamos bem assim.

Dylan encolheu os ombros:

-Já vejo, você mudou Ash... -fez uma pausa -Suponho que se é bom para ti.

-Assim é, minha meta agora é me divertir e deixar-se levar.

Dylan o olhou de soslaio e sacudiu levemente a cabeça: -E... soube algo de Misty?

-Tua pergunta é: Se voltei a vê-la?

-Sim.

Ash dimunuiu a marcha: -Sim, duas vezes... Mas, somos dois estranhos... A primeira vez nos cruzamos por causa da separação, a segunda foi uns meses depois em Celadon; Ela estava com sua irmã Lily. Suponho que iria visitar Erika, a líder de ginásio -suspirou- Ambas eram muito amigas, ainda devem ser.

-E?

-Ela não me viu. Esta foi a última vez que cruzei com ela. Minha prima me confiou que ela foi viver no exterior. Duvido muito que volte a vê-la.

Dylan ladeou a cabaça: -Bem, acredito que Thiago sairia muito beneficiado com tudo isto.

-Por quê?

-Thiago sempre teve uma 'atração' por Misty...

Ash abriu enormemente os olhos.

-Desde que me lembro haver-te conhecido, ele não deixava de lançar certas 'olhadinhas' a tua, até então, esposa. E não era só isso, havia palavras, atenções, gestos e um ou outro roce... Por parte de Thiago, é claro -seguia dizendo Dylan despreocupadamente.

-Ash reagiu: -Thiago gostava de Misty? -perguntou em um tom impredisível.

-Pois... sim -o jovem lhe olhou como senão entendesse a pergunta -É que... você nunca se deu conta?

-De quê?

-De tudo... Era muito óbvio. Thais e eu estávamos certos que você sabia. E mais, ambos nos apiedamos da pobre Misty. O incômoda que se colocava quando ele se aproximava dela e o distante que você parecia. Nós não conseguíamos entender porque você não fazia nada... e chegamos a conclusão que não era ciumento...

-Nesse momento tinha o torneio metido na cabeça -Ash meditou -Recordo que ela me deixava ver, muito sutilmente, que Thiago não agradava a ela. Mas nunca pensei que isso passara porque ele a perseguia.

-Eu acreditava que sabia -Dylan continuou -Ele também acreditava nisso.

-Pois agora começo a entender certas coisas... -resoprou -Espero que Thiago não cruze meu caminho, porque o mato.

Dylan o olhou horrorizado -Ash...

-Tenho a impressão que há mais nesta história que eu não sei...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oh, vamos Daisy! -a moça ruiva entrelaçou ambas as mãos em gesto de súplica.

-Já te disse Myst... Não! Te enviarei o catálogo pela Internet.

-Não gosto da Internet. Prefiro comprar as coisas eu mesma.

-Pois faça-o.

-Por que é tão má? Só me acompanhe para comprar um presente para Melody.

-E o que... o que pensa em fazer uma vez que o tenhas? Vai na casa dela para felicitá-la pelo aniversário dela?

-Pois, sim...

-É consciente do que vai passar? Encontrará a todos... Ash estará lá. E... está preparada para ele? Não pensa que é cedo demais?

-Eu não vou por ele, mana -Misty gruniu, lançando-lhe uma mirada assassina -É o aniversário de minha melhor amiga... E estou plenamente convencida de que vou fazer.

-Como assim... está segura?

-Sim, eu...-a jovem fez uma pausa -Quero recuperar minha vida, a que levava antes de...

-Mas você esqueceu de algo -interrompeu Daisy, arqueando uma sombracelha -Há uma pequena de quatro anos no meio. Nunca poderá recuperar a vida que tinha... O tempo não anda para trás...

-Não era isso que quis dizer -Misty passou a mão pelo rosto -Desejo recuperar meus amigos, que Soleil os conheça. Sinto fala deles... quisesse tudo fosse como antes.

-E como que pensa em dizer sobre Soleil: Suponho que não lhes dirá a verdade de cara... sobretudo se Ash tem as mesmas amizades em comum.

-Haverá tempo para pensar nisso... por agora só quero reestabelecer o contato com Melody e Duplica, logo virão os demais.

Daisy arqueou as sombracelhas: -Bom, assim, vejo que está decidida.

-Sim... -Misty reacomodou as pernas na cadeira que estava sentada, de modo que pode aproximar-se de sua irmã sem problemas. Apoiou com gesto submisso a cabeça no braço de Daisy e perguntou com voz inocente: -Posso te pedir lalgo?

-Mmhm...

-Me acompanha para comprar um presente? Por favor...

-Uh... está bem.. -soprou a garota dando-se por vencida. -Quando?

-Amanhã -Misty lhe deu um beijo no rosto -Obrigada por agradar a tua irmã caçula...

-Sim, claro...

_Horas mais tarde..._

O jovem caminhou entre o meio das mesas do _Púb_, buscando a alguém. Trazia as mãos metidas nos bolsos de seu jeans azul e passeaba distraídamente o olhar em cada pessoa que ali se encontrava.

Parou por um momento.

Um jovem fez sinal desde uma das mesas.

Ele se aproximou sorrindo: -Olá, Ash. Não havia te visto.

-Levo meia hora te esperando, Tracey.

-Sim, eu sei. Sinto... O professor Carvalho fez uma nova dotação de pokémons psíquicos e teve-se que colocar os dados nos computadores e...

-Sim, já entendi -Ash bebeu um gole de cerveja gelada -Quer tomar algo?

-Sim, o mesmo que você.

Minutos depois, havia uma garrafa de cerveja e dois copos na frente de ambos.

-Como foi teu primeiro dia no orfanato?

-Perfeito, os meninos são uns anjinhos.

Tracey riu: -E quantos você treina?

-São oito.

-De que idades?

Ash pensou pou um momento e logo respondeu: -Entre 7 e 10 anos.

-Devem te deixar louco.

-Não, se comportam estupendamente bem- o jovem sorriu -A propósito, sabe quem eu encontrei?

Tracey sacudiu a cabeça.

-Dylan Sproul, meu amigo. Lembra?

-Vagamente, não os vi muito... tem haver com um tal de Thiago? Nessa época não fazia nada mais que falar de ambos.

Ash deixou de sorrir e bufou: -Sim, tem muito haver. Agora ele é cunhado dele.

-Por que esse gesto odioso? O encontrou também?

-Não, a ele não. Dylan... ele que é o treinador que está comigo, também dá aulas. Mas os meninos são maiores.

-Oh, entendi. Mas o que acontece com o tal de Thiago?

-Melhor não me lembrar dele...

-Por quê?

-Para o bem dele, não lhe convém que cruze comigo.

-Vocês brigaram -afirmou Tracey.

-É uma longa história, não pergunte...

-Tenho tempo de sobra pra ouvir-te.

-Pois não tenho vontade de contar.

-Ok... vamos mudar de assunto -replicou Tracey - Depois de amanhã é aniversário de Melody.

-Sim, já sei... Ainda não me decidi sobre o que presentear-lhe.

-Este ano vai ser diferente do ano passado.

-Por quê?

-Não sei. Tenho essa... sensação.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soleil correu para o porta ao ver sua mãe entrar.

Estavam na casa de Lily.

-Olá, princesinha -sorriu Misty dando-lhe um carinhoso abraço -Se aborreceu?

-Não, mami. estive brincando com Ian.

Lily se aproximou por detrás: -Olá, Myst.

A jovem se incorporou: -Lily... como se comportou meu bebê?

-Bem, passou todo o dia brincando com Ian.

-Crianças... Não está cansada filhinha?

-Não, mami...

Misty olhou para a pequena: -Soleil, poderia deixar mamãe falar uma coisinha com a tia Lily? Obrigada, tesouro.

Depois de dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, a menina se afastou correndo em busca de seu primo, o qual estava entretido vendo tv.

Misty se sentou no sofá: -Convenci a Daisy.

-Como assim... ela vai te acompanhar à casa de Melody?

-Não é bem assim... Ela só vai me ajudar a comprar o presente -Ajeitou-se na almofada e deixou cair seu queixo nela -Preciso de ajuda, Lily... Não sei o que comprar. Faz tanto tempo que não a vejo, talvez até seus gostos de antigamente tenham variado...

-Uhm... pode ser verdade -se sentou junto a ela e pegou uma revista de baixo de uma mesinha de vidro -Aqui saiu uma interessante seleção de livros clássicos... Talvez algum te sirva.

-Um livro? Acredita que um livro é um bom presente de aniversário? -Misty olhou a revista com certa apreensão.

-É claro. Sobretudo conhecendo a Melody.

-Está certo, levarei isto em conta.

-E o que vai fazer depois? -Lily tinha um brilho malicioso nos olhos -Encontrará com teu amado?

Misty se pôs vervelha e bufou com desgosto: -Não!

Lily soltou uma gargalhada ao notar o semblante aceso de sua irmã: -Sim, como não...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hey, Soly.

-O que quer, Yan?

-Por que tia Myst ficou corada e mamãe ri como louca?

-Não sei, mas não gosto disso...

-Vi na TV que, quando uma garota fica vermelha e outra está rindo, é porque estão falando do garoto que gostam. Acredita que tia Myst tenha namorado?

Soleil desviou a vista de ambas as jovens para olhar fixamente seu primo: -Minha mamãe tem namorado?

-É o que penso. Tia Myst é bonita, teria que ter um.

-Não -disse a menina com firmeza -Minha mamãe só será de meu papai.

Ian cruzou as mãos atrás das costas, em sinal de desacordo: -O que te faz acreditar nisso?

-Todas as mamães estão com os papais e eu quero que seja assim com a minha.

-Mas você não tem um papai, Soly.

A menina ficou calada, com seus pequenos lábios em forma de "O". Seus olhos começaram a brilhar e lágrimas ameaçaram sair de seus negros cílios.

-Mentira... -murmurou retrocedendo -Minha mamãe me disse que eu tenho um papai... E mamãe não mente...! -exclamou Soleil fazendo um grande esforço para conter o pranto. Mas não durou muito; trás sua última palavra cobriu o rosto com as mãos e soltou as lágrimas.

-Soly, Soly... Não chore, mamãe vai me castigar! -replicou Ian tomando sua prima pelos ombros.

Misty cortou o que ia dizer. Em silêncio olhou para Lily, quem lhe devolveu o gesto com interrogação.

Um pranto infantil chegou até seus ouvidos.

Ambas se levantaram e se dirigiram pela contínua parede onde encontraram os dois meninos. Misty levantou preocupada sua filha, enquanto que Lily as via com Ian.

-Princesinha, o que foi?

Soleil tirou suas mãos de sua cara.

-Vamos, filhinha. O que passa? -Misty limpou, com um dedo, as lágrimas que ainda caíam de seus olhinhos.

-Ian disse que... -ar -...que eu não tenho papai...

Misty a olhou compreensiva e voltou a abraçá-la: -Querida, você sabe que isso não é verdade...

-Ian...

O menino mordeu o lábio e retrocedeu -Mamãe, sinto muito...

-Mas te vale que sinta ou... "_sentirá_" outra coisa, que não vai gostar.

-Lily -interveio Misty -Deixe, as crianças não sabem o que dizem.

-Peça desculpas a tua prima e outra à tia Myst -seguiu dizendo a jovem em tom autoritário.

-Soly, sinto muito, tia Myst eu... -começou Ian, tragando o próprio choro.

-Já não importa -sorriu a garota ruiva acariciando-lhe a cabeça -Esqueçamos isto, ok?

Soleil concordou e dirigiu a mão a seu primo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fazia muito calor, apesar de que era manhã.

Ash despertou ao sentir os incômodos raios de sol, batendo em cheio em sua cara.

Com olhos sonolentos se voltou para ver que horas eram no pequeno despertador. Era cerca das 7:20 da manhã. Soltou um boscejo e se girou pro outro lado da cama. Aleesha dormia profundamente com o rosto virado pra ele.

A estudou fixamente por uns segundos com a cara levemente apertada. Fechou os olhos por um momento e logo se levantou. Agarrou uma camisa branca, com a qual **cobriu** seu dorso nu.

Caminhou preguiçosamente ao banheiro para seu asseio matinal.

Minutos depois, já na cozinha, abria a porta da geladeira em busca de leite. Derramou um pouco em seu café e se sentou junto à mesa. Agitou, mecanicamente, o líquido em sua xícara e ficou olhando-a com gesto ausente. Uns passos débeis se deteram atrás de sua costa, mas ele pareceu não tê-los ouvido.

-Bom dia, amor...

Ash se incorporou de imediato, como se acabasse de despertar de um sonho. Se virou, rapidamente, com expressão áspera.

Aleesha se encontrava de pé junto a porta e apoiada na parede. Usava uma larga bata rosa sobre a camisola e estava descalça sobre o fresco chão de mosaicos. Com uma mão esfregava os olhos ainda adormecidos.

-Creio que tinha te dito antes -murmurou Ash com voz firme -Que me incomoda que me chame de "amor".

A garota suspirou, ignorando seu comentário, e se aproximou, beijando-o na bochecha.

-Sinto muito, Ash. Esqueci... realmente não entendo o que pode ter contra uma palavra tão simples como essa...

O jovem a olhou e lhe sorriu debilmente, enquanto que separava um copo para ela e um suco de laranja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Não posso ir contigo, mami? -Soleil se sentou ansiosa na cama. Trazia os cachos em completa desordem.

Misty sorriu e rodeou com seus braços a sua filha. Se encontrava num quarto pintado de violeta claro. Cortinas brancas, com diminutas florzinhas púrpuras, cobriam a imensa janela de onde o cálido sol se infiltrava. A cama era bastante grande, e se perdia embaixo de um bonito acolchoado lilás, salpicado com margaridas brancas. O chão era coberto por um fofo e imaculado tapede; várias almofadas e ursos de pelúcia se encontravam espalhados em ambos os lados da cama.

A jovem acomodou as longas dobras de tul cortinado que cobriam a cama, colocando-os de lado.

-Mami... -suplicou a menina.

-Não, princesinha. Não sei a que horas voltarei... Fico mais tranqüila si ficar na casa da tia Lily -Misty tirou seu pé, de baixo de sua camisola branca e calçou pantufas. Se acomodou no colchão junto a sua filha.

-Mas mami... -resmungou Soleil -Sempre vai muito cedo e volta muito tarde.

A garota soltou um fraco suspiro, seu rosto se estristeceu: -Eu sei, querida... eu sei. Estou tratando de fazer todo o possível para acomodar meus horários. A mim também incomoda estar tanto tempo fora de casa... Prometo que será só por duas semanas, logo tudo voltará a ser como antes...

-Então, me leva contigo mami. Eu quero conhecer a tua amiga, a que faz aniversário.

Misty sorriu -Ainda não, princesinha. É que faz muito tempo que não a vejo e não sei como vai reagir.

-Mas...

-Mas, prometo solenemente que vai conhecê-la e estou verta que vai se encantar.

Soleil a abraçou: -Promete?

-Prometo.

A menina voltou a se acomodar baixo as cobertas aferrada a sua mamãe. Minutos depois tinha voltado a dormir. Misty saiu do quarto de Soleil com passo suave. Fechou, com cuidado, a porta e se dirigiu pelo corredor a seu próprio quarto. Escolheu rapidamente a roupa para aquele dia, enquanto que separava a pokébola que Soleil lhe havia pedido. A liberou.

-Olá, Togepi... -murmurou ajoelhando-se frente ao pokémon (N/a: Não gosto da evolução do Togepi. Quase todos os Pokémon quando evoluem ficam feios. Para mim, _TOGEPI_ sempre será Togepi ) (N/t: A evolução de Togepi é Togetic, e ele evoluiu nos episódios da saga Hoenn)

-Prii ...

-Não muda mais, certo?

-Toge prii

Misty o pegou como nos velhos tempos: -Cuide muito de Soleil, ok?

-Togepriiii

O levou à cozinha, enquanto preparava o café, o qual consistiu em: Iogurte com morango e cereal, um suco de laranja e alguns biscoitos.

Entregou uma barra de cereal ao pokémon e se dirigia ao banheiro quando o telefone começou a tocar.

-Alô.

_-Myst?_

-Sim -a jovem bebeu de seu suco -Quem fala?

_-Violeta... é que, Daisy quer saber se já está pronta._

-Sim, só me falta tomar um banho e estarei.

_-Bem, então em 15 minutos estaremos aí. Assim, eu levarei a princesinha na casa de Lily._

-Obrigada, Violeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apesar de que ainda não fosse meio-dia, o sol fustigava com força. Como que querendo mostrar que, mesmo que o verão estava chegando ao seu fim, ainda restavam muitos e sufocantes dias de árduo calor.

Ash fez sombra com sua mão e se deteve na entrada de uma imensa livraria. Em pleno centro de Veridian.

-É esta? -perguntou a Aleesha, que imediatamente confirmou -Acredita que um livro é um bom presente pra Melody?

-Pelo o que me disse dela, estou certa que sim -afirmou Aleesha, separando o pesado tecido de seu vestido vermelho que se pegava deliberadamente em suas pernas e a incomodava.

Ash encolheu os ombros: -Então, entremos.

Apenas atravessaram a porta, uma agradável e fresca brisa os envolveu. _O Ar condicionado_. Sem lugar a dúvidas, era um lugar muito grande e elegante. Havia livros por onde se olhasse e mais além. Pessoas compravam por um lado e outras liam comodamente instaladas em macios divãs. Em outro setor, um número de 15 computadores estavam destinados aos clientes que quisessem navegar na Internet.

Ash olhou até acima, no piso superior parecia haver um serviço de cafeteria e um pequeno pátio de alimentação. Havia várias mesas e cadeiras minuciosamente distribuídas de um lado.

-Woaw... -foi tudo o que disse; logo olhou o catálogo em suas mãos. Tinha vários títulos marcados em vermelho.

-Por onde começamos? -inquiriu Aleesha inclinando-se até ele.

Ash levantou a vista até os pequenos cartazes que indicavam o que continha cada setor. Se voltou até ela -Comecemos por aqui -alegou apontando para a direita. Aleesha assintiu e se agarrou ao braço dele enquanto caminhavam até lá.

-.-.-.-

-O que acha deste título? O lerei em voz alta -disse Daisy olhando sua irmã por cima da revista que estava lendo.

-Te escuto -murmurou Misty dando um pequeno gole em seu copo de fanta laranja.

-"_O amante de Lady Chatterley._"

Misty se engasgou: -O que é isso? _Isso_ é um livro?

-Sim, acredito que é o ideal para Melody, você não?

A jovem deixou de tossir e olhou sua irmã -Mas, o título é tão...

-Perfeito -concluiu Daisy -E tão expressivo. O amor ardente e apaixonado entre uma mulher e seu amante...

Misty a observou estupefata, enquanto uma grande gota caía por detrás de sua cabeça: -Amor ardente e apaixonado? Aonde diz? -perguntou.

-Como assim... não o lê no título? É uma clara mostra do excitante que é este romance.

-Mmm...

-Ande, compre-o e, depois, diga a ela que me empreste.

-Eu não _vou_ presenteá-la com algo assim, eu morreria de vergonha... Procure outro e salte dessa... sessão.

-Como assim... Que tal este? "_As árvores morrem de pé_", oh, aqui há outro interessante "_Relações Perigosas_"... -Daisy os marcou com uma caneta marcadora: -Mas acredito que o mais atraente é "_O amante de lady Chatterley_"...

-Me dê isso -Misty lhe tirou a revista -O que é isto? Uma sessão de livros românticos?

-Clássicos românticos -lhe corrijiu a jovem loira -Como assim... Em que mundo vive? Que classe de livro queria comprar-lhe?

-Hun... não sei. Que tal um de suspense? "_O Senhor dos Anéis_", por exemplo...

-Como assim... Myst! Todas as mulheres gostam de títulos românticos. Que, a você não?

-Eu não leio.

-Me escute, e lhe dê "_O amante de Lady Chatterley_". Nada melhor que as intrigas e desencontros de um amor proibido.

Misty suspirou resignada, ao tempo que outra gota recorria o caminho da anterior atrás de sua cabeça.

Daisy riu ao ver sua expressão e olhou a hora em seu relógio -Como... Oh Deus! Já está tarde!

-Mas... -balbuceou a jovem ruiva ao ver que sua irmã acabava com toda a pressa o copo de coca-cola e pegava a bolsa que havia deixado atrás de sua cadeira.

-Devo ir, tenho que trabalhar.

-Ainda não compramos nada e eu não me decidi... Não pode ir...

-Pois, já estamos aqui na livraria, não? Decide você mesma, compre-o você mesma e... Claro que posso ir! Assim, adeus linda -e Daisy deu um beijo no rosto de sua irmã e despareceu escadas abaixo.

Misty suspirou e apoiou os cotovelos na superfície da mesa, deixando cair o queixo entre suas mãos. Depois de alguns minutos se pôs de pé e olhou distraidamente a um lado, a maioria das pessoas estavam sentadas junto as mesas, lendo os livros que haviam comprado, enquanto que comiam ou tomavam algo.

-_Bem, já estou aqui..._ -murmurou pra si mesma, enquanto que pegava sua bolsa -_Então, mãos a obra... _-deu meia-volta e, depois de abrir um pequeno leque preto, se afastou até sua esquerda.

-.-.-.-.-

Ash se deteve apoianado-se em uma estante, tentando recuparar o fôlego e a orientação:

-Já me cansei... -reclamou -Já passamos por aqui uma 10 vezes...

Aleesha leu o cartaz que estava sobre suas cabeças. Era o setor excluisivo de "poesias".

-E, por alí, estão os "sonetos"...

-Estou perdido; Não pensei que fosse tão difícil encontrar um bendito livro -seguiu o jovem -Já percorremos isto até nos fartar, e não achamos nem um dos títulos recomendados.

-E o que faremos?

Ash entregou o catálogo a garota: -Nos separaremos, você busca no piso de cima e eu seguirei aqui.

-Era o setor de novelas clássicas, certo?

-Sim.

-De acordo, nos encontraremos em meia hora perto dos computadores -e Aleesha, antes de sair, lhe deu um beijo rápido e úmido nos lábios.

Ash piscou surpreendido e murmurou: -Sim, nos vemos em breve...

Aleesha lhe piscou um olho e se apressou a subir as escadas. Uma vez em cima, parou ainda mais desorientada do que estava abaixo, cruzou pelo meio do pátio de alimentação e caminhou até a esquerda.

-.-.-.-

Misty fechou os olhos com força: -_Deus, que calor... _-moveu seu longo cabelo a um lado e, com um rápido movimento, abanou sua nuca -_O ar condicionado já não sinto, acredito que vou desidratar-me..._

Resoplou com impaciência: -_Estou cansada..._ -Olhou a si mesma, talvez o swetter de linhoque usava não ajudava muito com o dia. Mas tinha vergonha de tirá-lo, pelo simples fato de que vestia uma ajustada blusa sem mangas por baixo, e depois de que Daisy a havia sermoniado sobre sua forma de se vestir, não se encontrava muito a vontade de ficar 'exposta' dessa forma.

Mas, o calor ganhou a batalha.

Segundos depois, Misty acomodava as longas mechas ruivas de seu cabelo, em um, inútil, intento de ocultar o mais possível o decote de seu strapless.

Começou a caminhar novamente e voltou a deter-se segundos depois frente a uma vitrine, o qual lhe devolvia uma tênue imagem de si. Bom, certamente não parecia mal. Ela era jovem e bonita, e o mais importante... _Solteira!_ Tinha o direito de usar de vez em quando pequenas peças que deixavam ao descoberto parte de seus encantos, não?

Sorriu satisfatoriamente e, depois de acomodar seu cabelo para um lado de modo que o dourado de sua pele pudesse ser apreciado, começou a andar. Seguiu pelo extenso corredor, tratando de encontrar algum dos livros que sua irmã lhe havia marcado. Mas... ou ela estava buscando no lugar errado ou certamente estava perdida.

Ficou com a última opção.

Seguiu caminhando: -_Talvez eu devesse pedir ajuda a alguém..._ -pensou -_Não posso ser tão tonta para não encontrar um maldito livro em uma livraria... É o cúmulo_! - Esfregou com força a cara, enquanto agitava seu leque.

Ao virar à direita, se encontrou com uma elegante moça loira que vestia um bonito chapéu vermelho, a qual lia muito fastigada apoiada ligeiramente a uma parede.

Misty se aproximou dela, olhando-a com curiosidade:

-Desculpa? -lhe disse -Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

A garota levantou a vista do livro e a observou: -Sim?

-Poderia me dizer onde estão as novelas clássicas?

A mencionada riu com vontade: -Por casualidade, estamos procurando o mesmo e creio que com idêntico resultado -suspirou -Meu namorado e eu tivemos que nos separar pra ver se assim encontramos esse setor... Mas até agora eu não tive resultados. Ele, não sei. Ficou lá embaixo; talvez tenha tido mais sorte... por minha parte, acabo de me entusiasmar com uma novela atual, narra a difícil vida de uma modelo famosa.

-Oh... -Misty sorriu al ver o título do livreto "Espelho Quebrado" -Pois, eu vasculhei este lugar umas 5 ou 6 vezes e não encontrei nada... Parece que terei que me conformar e buscar outra coisa como presente.

A jovem arqueou uma sombracelha -Presente? Mas que coincidência! Meu namorado e eu também buscamos um clássico literário como presente.

-Pois, creio que não é nosso dia de sorte, verdade?

-Assim parece.

Misty lhe sorriu -Bom, obrigada e... perdão por haver interrompido tua leitura. Espero que ao menos você tenha sorte, eu já me vou...

-Igualmente a ti, quem sabe encontre o presente ideal.

-Obrigada -e a jovem ruiva, depois de observá-la por alguns segundos mais, se afastou.

-_Nossa, é pálida e bonita..._ -pensou Misty enquanto descia a escada -_E muito mais alta que eu... Deve medir uns 2 metros..._ -ladeou a cabeça - _Deve ser modelo. Sim, isso... é essa a razão de sua cara me parece tão familiar..._

-.-.-.-

-Bem, me rendo... -suspirou Ash - O meu é certamente vergonhoso.

Lançou uma rápida olhada ao seu redor. Era idéia sua ou as pessoas saíam do local carregadas de bolsas, com rostos sorridentes?

-É humilhante... -murmurou com a vista clavada no chão -Serei eu o único idiota que leva neste maldito lugar mais de uma hora e meia por um estúpido livro que não aparece em nenhum lugar? -bufou -Depois disto, não voltarei a pisar JAMAIS em uma livraria ou biblioteca. Longe, mas bem longe, das palavras cultura ou livro -Com gesto cansado, o jovem se dirigiu ao corredor contíguo, já para sumir dali. Não havia dado mais de 10 passos por este lugar quando algo chamou sua atenção. Se deteve em seco, aguçando sua vista. Um livro.

Ash se inclinou e leu o título: -O amante de Lady Chatterley... -Se endireitou logo, para descobrir sobre sua cabeça uma cartaz que dizia "Clássicos Literários".

-_Oh, vá..._ -pensou -_Passei por este maldito lugar no mínimo umas 20 vezes e agora, por fim, encontro este maldito setor... Aleluia!_

Com um suspiro de impaciência, o jovem estendeu sua mão para pegar o livro e acabar de uma vez por todas com esse pesadelo. Quando estava só a milímetros de contato com o volume, uns delgados dedos se fecharam sobre os seus e sobre o romance que ele já havia agarrado. Um antigüíssimo instinto, indicou a Ash que a delicada mão, que agora roçava a sua, pertencia a uma pessoa do sexo feminino. Como que complementando o raciocínio, ao mesmo tempo disto, um agradável aroma pareceu flutuar no ar.

-Oh, por favor... -disse a voz suave de uma mulher, justo atrás de Ash -Deixe-o pra mim, preciso deste livro como presente.

Ele sorriu pra si, incapaz de negar a semelhante pedido: -Claro -assediou amavelmente e se virou. Ambos sem soltar o que, simultaneamente, haviam agarrado. Logo se encontrou olhando-se em uns cristalinos olhos aquamarinos, que piscavam suplicantes. Rapidamente, Ash ampliou seu campo de visão, para poder apreciá-la melhor: a garota era mais ou menos de sua mesma idade, um pouco mais baixa que ele em estatura; vestia-se de forma sexy, deixando entrever ingeniosamente parte de seus atributos naturais. E era bonita, muito bonita, não havia dúvidas. Salvo pelo detalhe da cor de seu cabelo, que era vermelho escuro, tudo ia muito bem.

Ainda que havia um certo ar nela que lhe chamava a atenção. Só que não podia assimilar com exatidão o que era... Como se já a houvesse visto anteriormente ou recentemente... e não que conhecia muitas garotas ruivas, já que se remetia a apenas uma. Mas essa não podia ser... Então? Baixou a vista pensativo e se recordou. CLARO! O dia em que havia comprado seu precioso BMW, a garota que havia "_despertado_" seus sentidos até ela, tinha que ser ela mesma. A modo em que estava vestida praticamente o confirmava. Ash voltou a sorrir para si, felicitando-se por ter a oportunidade perfeita de paquerar um tempinho.

Observou como um tênue rubor cobria as maçãs do rosto da jovem, fruto da rigorosa inspeção que ele estava fazendo-lhe.

Ela o olhou fixamente e então ele se deteve. Descobriu algo mais nesses enormes olhos aguosos. Um brilho estranho, mas familiar, mais íntimo... Sinal de que, alguma vez, lhe havia pertencido.

A garota também pareceu notar algo diferente em Ash, já que deixou de se abanar com o leque e levou sua mão aos lábios para sufocar, ao certo, um grito.

Esse pequeno gesto, quase sem importância para alguns, despertou essa parte esquecida, no jovem:

-Misty? -perguntou com certa dúvida, tratando de assimilar a nova idéia da identidade da garota frente a si.

Uma breve sombra cruzou o rosto da jovem, como se, por um momento, houvesse perdido o controle sobre suas ações e não soubesse o que fazer. Logo, ladeou gentilmente a cabeça, mostrando-lhe um sorriso tranqüilo.

-Ash -disse simplesmente, vendo-o fixo e sem pestanejar.

O citado empalideceu. De verdade, era ela? Não, não era possível...

Misty se deu conta que ainda seguiam agarrados ao livro e que seus dedos se tocavam.

-E não me vai complimentar? -lhe perguntou ela rindo -Não acredita que, por nos conhecermos a mais de 10 anos, a ocasião está longe de ser formal?

Ash corou de repente e lhe ofereceu a mão livre numa intenção de ser natural e solto.

-Como está? -musitou e antes de que pudesse continuar, Misty lhe lançou os braços no pescoço envolvendo-o em um abraço carinhoso.

-Ainda que não acredite, senti saudades, sabe? -exclamou a garota -Fico feliz por te ver pessoalmente!

Nessas alturas, o livro havia sido esquecido por ambos e já estava abandonado no chão. Com Ash passava outro coisa; permaneceu duro, imobilizado pelo rumo que havia tomado a situação. Por que ela podia ser tão natural e espontânea, e ele só ficar estático? Fechou os olhos.

Essa velha sensação familiar, essas cócegas no estômago... estava aí. Como antes.

-Ash? -ouviu o que Misty dizia -Te passa algo? -a garota se afastou um pouco dele, até vê-lo de frente. Arqueou graciosamente uma sombracelha: -Te incomodo? -lhe perguntou aflouxando ligeiramente a pressão de seus braços.

ELE a observou em silêncio. Incomodá-lo...? Não, não era isso precisamente...

-Claro que não -respondeu o jovem por fim, ainda que com uma voz estranha, enquanto que, timidamente, começava a "devolver-lhe" o abraço. Colocando as mãos no começo da cintura dela. -Está tão mudada que... não te reconheci. Parece muito... bem.

-O mesmo digo de ti -sorriu ela calidamente, ignorando a forma que ele a agarrava e o fato de estarem muito pertos -Parece irreconhecível, sabe? Por acaso estava de férias?

-Sim, Itália.

-Oh, bonito lugar...

-E você?

-Pois, também. Acabo de voltar da minha na França... -Misty acomocou uma mecha de cabelo detrás de seu ouvido, como desculpa para manter impecável o controle sobre si mesma, e não fazer nada estúpido.

Ash seguiu toda sua ação. Estudando a mudança em sua feições. Ela não era assim como a recordava:

Antes, tinha o cabelo mais curto. Sua tez branca e fresca tinha um tênue tom infantil, denunciando a beleza transparente de uma menina de 17 anos.

Agora seu cabelo havia crescido e era mais escuro que antes. A pálida pele de seu rosto estava levemente bronzeada por causa do sol tórrido, criando um sedutor contraste com o frágil verde aquamarino de seus olhos. As feições de seu rosto, onde a idade adulta e a infância disputavam o controle principal, se haviam acentuado e suavizado dando-lhe um toque adulto e mais feminino.

Seu corpo havia crescido e amadurecido, ele era consciente disso, adquirindo a delicada estrutura de uma mulher.

Se via formosa_... mas não podia dizê-la._

-Você mudou muito -murmurou timidamente -Para... bem...

O rosto de Misty adquiriu um suave tom carmesi.

Lambeu os lábios -Obrigada... -sussurrou, desmentindo-se a si mesma, o fato de que encontrava o rapaz mais atrativo do que nunca. Ambos se olharam no espaço de um segundo, que pareceu eterno. Misty desviou o olhar, tragando saliva.

Rapidamente se separaram.

-E o que está fazendo aqui? -indagou Ash apoiando-se em uma estante.

Misty abriu novamente seu leque de plumas -Vim por um presente. E tu?

-Também.

Voltaram a ver-se fixamente, e logo observaram o livro que repousava tranqüilamente no chão.

-Para quem?

-Adivinhe.

-Melody...?

-Bingo!

Intercambiaram outra rápida olhada, que deixava entrever certo brilho malicioso e também travesso nos olhos de ambos, para logo começarem a correr como duas crianças e se agarrarem novamente e, simultaneamente, o tomo literário.

As mãos de ambos se fecharam sobre as pontas opostas, deixando em claro que nenhum deles estava disposto a ceder sua parte.

-Eu o vi primeiro -alegou Ash intimidando-na.

Misty o olhou, entrecerrando atraentemente suas pálpebras -Se é um cavalheiro deixará que eu fique com ele...

-Sério? -contra-atacou ele mantendo o olhar com quê astuto: -Por quê?

Ash riu e, num hábil puxão, provocou involuntariamnete que Misty se aproximasse, ficando a tão curta distância, o que pessoas conservadoras não aprovariam como sinal de "bom gosto".

-Por quê? -voltou a perguntar o jovem deixando cair o braço que segurava o livro, mas sem aflouxar a pressão que exercia sobre ele. Ela o olhou divertidamente por detrás do leque. Piscou com sutileza, mostrando-lhe seus longos cílios negros.

-Eu o quero.

-De verdade? Pois... Me tomará? -Ash devolveu o sorriso de modo desafiante.

Misty prendeu seus dedos com força na capa e puxou obstinadamente. O controle que o jovem matinha era absoluto e não chegou a fazer-lhe retroceder nem um milímetro.

-Ash... -sussurrou -Por favor... Há muitas coisas que você pode presenteá-la.

-Como o quê?

-Não sei... -Misty se apoiou contra a parede que estava atrás dela e baixou a cabeça. O cabelo ocultou ligeiramente suas feições.

-Hum... -Ash se aproximou.

O leque da garota caiu no chão intencionalmente, no momento em que o jovem apertava o passo, aprisionando-na com seu braço livre, de modo que ficou presa em um reduzido espaço entre a parece e ele.

Misty ladeou a cabeça e o olhou sem medo.

-Não te ocorre nada para tomá-lo-o? -perguntou Ash com sarcasmo indicando-lhe o objeto de tanta "discórdia".

Ela correu seu cabelo para trás e massageou com os dedos a parte superior do pescoço, enquanto que o observava fixamente.

-Está tratando de me seduzir? -agregou Ash em tom estranho de voz.

-É o que acredita?

ELE sorriu irônico: -Talvez... seria uma boa estratégia.

-Ganharia _muito_ facilmente.

-Eu disse que seria um bom método, não que o daria assim fácil...

-Pois, não ia fazer isso... assim, pode ficar tranqüilo.

Ash se aproximou: -Por que não tenta...?

Misty se manteve fria, sem se alterar: -O livro será meu. Quer perdê-lo?

-Ow! Parece muito segura de si mesma.

-Sempre consigo o que quero.

-Sempre?

-_Sempre_. Nós, mulheres, temos nossa arma secreta. Deveria saber.

-E sei, só que de você não imaginava -Ash encurtou um pouco mais a distância, quase podia sentir o tênue calor que ela emanava -Seria capaz de tentar esta estratégia comigo?

Misty abriu seus olhos com surpresa: -Contigo? -sorriu e se soltou do muro, levantando seu queixo até ele: -Quer que... te seduza...?

-Isso não te anima?

Se olharam de forma contida por vários segundos.

O braço de Ash roçava o de Misty e o espaço que os separava era quase imperceptível. (N/a: Estes garotos gostam de brincar com fogo... Não me respónsabilizo se algum dos dois se queimar...)

Ela entreabriu os lábios e os lambeu muito lentamente, para deixar escapar, depois, um suave gemido sensual que acabou com a pouca compostura que ao jovem lhe restava.

Pela segunda vez consecutiva, o livro se encontrou "cara a cara" com o chão...

Ash rodeou Misty pela cintura, enquanto que ela acomodava seus delgados braços nus em volta de seu pescoço. A ansiedade nesse momento era insuportável.

Os olhos da jovem relampejavam com fúria, igualando-se ao alto grau de raiva com a qual ele a observava.

O ar se carregou de eletricidade.

As pupilas de Misty se dilataram imediatamente. Uma fragrância de ódio e repulsão escureceu as delicadas feições de seu rosto, adquirindo uma expressão dura e de ira. O sentimento crescia a passos gigantescos a medida em que seus rosados lábios se aproximavam aos dele.

O contato foi apenas um ligeiro roce. Sem emoção.

Os lábios de Misty pareciam de gelo e se abria e se fechavam mecanicamente sobre os lábios de Ash, sem o menor rastro de amor. _Nada_.

Ele correspondeu igualmente. Beijando-a friamente. Como se se tratasse de um castigo.

Segundos depois, finalmente, se separaram. Começaram a olhar-se em mútuo silêncio, ainda sem se afastarem definitivamente um do outro.

-Bem... -Misty sorriu com ironia -Creio que há algo que me pertence...

Se ouviram uns passos em um canto.

-O que te faz acreditar nisso? -o rapaz encrementou a força no abraço, de modo que podia sentir a cálida estrutura do corpo de Misty contra o seu. De modo que seu perfume se fazia cada vez mais intenso.

Os passos se deteram.

-Ash...? -uma terceira voz entrou em cena.

Ambos se viraram. Misty observou pelo ombro de Ash a esbelta jovem loira que havia visto no piso de cima. Estava de pé, a poucos metros dele, e os olhava com um claro gesto de desconcerto.

_Continua..._

_Misty somente sorriu, consciente de que sua aliança já havia sido descoberta por ele._

_-Sabia que cedo ou tarde íamos nos cruzar -pensou -Só que... não imaginei que fosse desta forma...-_

_Ash apertou os dentes: -Não foi o quê, sim quem...-_

_-Me refiro a Misty -Aleesha tomou ar -Se todas tuas amigas forem assim, terei que tomar cuidado._

_-Que irônico! A quem quer enganar? -murmurou uma já conhecida voz zombante em sua cabeça._

_-Ele também me beijou!-_

_-Já basta... -gemeu apertando a cabeça com as mãos -Por favor, já basta...-_

_-Deus, Myst... -murmurou segundos depois, quando se separaram em busca de ar -Não volte a me deixar, por favor...-_

_Onde houve fogo, cinzas ficam..._

_**LEMBRANÇAS - RECUERDOS**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Nota da tradutora:**

Olá pessoal! Enfim, o capítulo 5 de _Meu Anjo_ está disponível. Queria pedir desculpas a todos que acompanham este fic pelo atraso. Pra quem não sabe, ele estava traduzido faz um tempo... porém, deu um problema no PC que exigiu formatação, sem tempo pra recuperar os arquivos. E, o pior, é que eu sempre mandava uma cópia dos arquivos pro meu e-mail, por segurança... masdesta vez demorei pra fazer isso e assim perdi os capítulos 5, 6 e 7. E mais uma coisa... este capítulo não tem fanarts... _ainda_. O scaner também de deixou na mão. Espero que em breve eu possa escaner estes fanarts e, posteriormente, inserí-los neste capítulo...

Problemas a parte, fico feliz em informar que Meu Anjo ganhou o **"Prêmio Guaxinim de Fanfics 2005"** da **FFSOL**! Fiquei muito feliz e gostaria de agradecer pelos votos XD E também dedicar o prêmio à Sumi, porque o fic é dela e ela também tem os méritos (apesar de ficar negando isso...) Sumi o prêmio também é seu !

Para quem quiser visitar a FFSOL aqui está o endereço: www. ffsol. org

Um ótimo 2006 para todos!

_**Info extra: **_

"O amante de Lady Chattreley" é de D.H. Lawrence.

"As árvores morrem de pé", de Alejandro Casona.

"Relações Perigosas" é de Choderlos Laclos (O filme Cruel Intentions se baseou neste livro)

"O Senhor dos anéis" é de J.R.R. Tolkien


	6. Lembranças

**MEU ANJO**

CAPÍTULO SEIS:** _LEMBRANÇAS - RECUERDOS_**

-Ash?

Misty se endireitou rapidamente e tirou seus braços do pescoço do jovem. Ele também a soltou.

-Aleesha.

-Interrompo algo? -perguntou a mencionada aproximando-se.

-Não... como crê que...? -mas Ash se cortou ao dar-se conta do quanto relativamente perto estava de Misty. Instantaneamente retrocedeu um passo.

Aleesha se deteve frente a ela. Seu rosto estava extremamente sério.

-Vejo que encontrou o setor que procurava -disse friamente -E que _meu_ namorado te ajudou.

Os olhos de Misty se engrandaram de surpresa e inconscientemente se virou até Ash, enquanto que massageava seu rosto com a mão esquerda. Os olhos dele a observaram fixo por alguns segundos e logo se desviaram até algo pequeno, que brilhava entre seus dedos. Devia ter sido estúpido não haver reparado nisso antes, pois era um anel. Sensível, simples demais pra ela, mas uma aliança de casamento ao fim... De modo que havia se casado. Como não se havia dado conta quando a viu?

Misty somente sorriu, consciente de que sua aliança já havia sido descoberta por ele.

-Aleesha -disse o jovem por fim -Quero te apresentar a Misty, uma amiga de infância -se voltou a ela -Misty, te apresento Aleesha, _minha_ namorada.

-É um prazer.

Misty piscou ignorando a forma em que a via -O prazer é todo meu -fez uma ligeira inclinação com a cabeça -Foi uma grande surpresa, Ash não me havia dito nada... -Aleesha se virou a ele com interrogação.

-Não tive oportunidade... -balbuciou este algo incômodo.

-Nem tempo -murmurou Misty entre-dentes.

-E a quanto tempo faz que se conhecem? -prosseguiu Aleesha passando seu braço baixo ao do jovem -Nunca ouvi falar de ti.

-Não me surpreende...

-Ela e eu nos conhecemos desde meninos -contestou ele em idêntico tom raro -Mas não nos víamos faz quatro anos.

-Cinco para ser exatos.

-Sim, é certo.

Aleesha suspirou com tranqüilidade, se rosto relaxou-se -Pois me alegro verdadeiramente que tenham se reencontrado.

-Obrigada.

-Suponho que depois de tantos anos, descobriram coisas novas um do outro.

Misty assentiu sorrindo. Ash somente permaneceu duro com a vista fixa em suas mãos, parecia ruborizado e incomodado.

-Bem, será melhor que eu me vá -interveio depois de um breve silêncio -Creio que vocês ainda têm coisas a fazer.

A outra garota concordou com sua cabeça -Assim é -deu um passo até ela, com a mão estendida -Foi um prazer conhecer-te.

-Digo o mesmo - depois de complimentá-la, Misty tomou ar e oferecei sua mão ao jovem -Adeus Ash.

-Adeus.

Ela se aproximou sem soltá-lo: -Ash?

-Quê? -involuntariamente seus dedos se aferraram aos dela.

-Por favor, não diga a Melody que me viu, sim?

-Não se preocupe -ele observou a sedutora expressão que adquiriram os olhos de Misty. Coisa que muitas vezes ele usava para suborná-lo -De todos os modos não pensava em dizer...

-Obrigada -lhe deu um suave apertão e o soltou.

-.-.-.-.-

Uma hora depois Misty caminhava pela calçada em direção donde havia deixado estacionado seu carro. Era passado o meio-dia e o calor não havia diminuído. A uma simples olhada se notava que ela não colocava atenção por onde ia. Ainda que seus enormes olhos estavam fixos a sua frente, sua mente estava em qualquer lugar, menos no caminho a seguir.

-_Sabia que cedo ou tarde íamos nos cruzar _-pensou -_Só que... não imaginei que fosse desta forma_...- se ruborizou -_Não assim, como sucedeu tudo... foi tão estranho..._

A calçada estava chegando ao seu fim, mas Misty pareceu não dar-se conta. Até que seus pés sentiram o vazio do meio fio. Quando reagiu e tentou recuperar o controle sobre seus passos, já era tarde demais. O cinza escuro da rua se aproximava dela a velocidade da luz e ela não tinha uma maneira de impedir a inevitável queda. Fechou os olhos, esperando o impacto, quando um braço forte a pegou em cheio. Misty balançou até atrás, sua costa se chocou com algo cálido e firme.

Abriu lentamente os olhos, ao dar-se conta que havia recuperado a estabilidade e que graças a Deus não estava de cara com o chão.

Sentia a firmeza de uma mão grande agarrando-lhe o braço.

-Senhorita, se encontra bem? -perguntou uma voz grave.

Ela se virou entorpecidamente para se encontrar frente a frente ao jovem.

-Senhorita?

Misty levantou a vista. Uns preocupados olhos cinzas a indagaram com descaramento.

-Oh, me encontro bem... -respondeu meio atordoada.

-Por Deus, você me assustou! O que foi que te passou?

Por uns segundos Misty não respondeu. Só se dedicou a observá-lo com certa timidez: ele era muito mais alto que ela. Tinha sua mesma idade ou talvez um par de anos mais que ela. Cabelo loiro curto e pele branca. A expressão dele neste momento era séria, mas Misty descobriu um brilho amável al ver seu próprio reflexo nesses olhos pálidos.

-Senhorita -o jovem lhe tocou o ombro.

Ela finalmente reagiu, um suave rubor coloria suas bochechas.

-Desculpe... -murmurou envergonhada -Na verdade eu não estava pondo atenção por onde caminhava... creio que esqueci o que tinha adiante, no final da rua. Foi um estúpido tropeção...

-Mas, se sente bem? Pode te oferecer algo?

-Não, não. Muito obrigada, estou bem -Misty se pôs para trás e novamente demonstrou quão precário era o controle que tinha sobre si mesma, perdendo o equilíbrio.

O rapaz, quem a estas alturas já a havia soltado, voltou a tomá-la pelos ombros. Arqueou uma sombracelha.

-Pois eu acredito que pensamos diferente...

Ela riu mais ruborizada do que antes -Com certeza deve pensar que estou louca...

-Não... Só que não pode se manter em pé...

Logo depois de uns minutos de um embaraçoso silêncio, ambos começaram a rir.

Deixe de se preocupar comigo -repudiou a garota -Estarei bem, de verdade.

-Segura?

-Sim , olhe -Misty sorriu enquanto que dava um pequeno giro -Além do mais, não te convém me contradizer. Sou uma moça de caráter firme. Acredite, não gostará de me ver brava...

O jovem enrugou o espaço entre as sombracelhas um olhar de surpresa nos seus olhos. Ficou examinado-na, como se estivesse tentando assimilar uma idéia nova. Sorriu.

-Este tipo de resposta me lembra de uma certa garota temperamental que conheci a muito tempo.

Ela mudou sua doce expressão para um gesto de inquietude.

-Sobretudo se a cor de seu cabelo é de acordo com o grau de seu gênio...

Ela rasgou os olhos.

-Quanto tempo passou para não lembrar de mim?

A garota piscou assombrada. Despegou os lábios.

-Thiago...?

Ele riu -Até que enfim me reconheceu, Misty!

-Não posso acreditar que sejas tu! Que diabos faz aqui?

-Essa é a forma de saldar um amigo que não vê a anos? Vem e me dê um abraço -lhe reprovou com fingida seriedade. No momento seguinte, Misty o rodeava fraternalmente pelo pescoço e apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Fico feliz em te ver! -exclamou ela ainda sem se separar -É agradável encontrar com velhos conhecidos.

-Sim, velhos conhecidos que mudaram muito -Thiago a olhou -Parece muito bem.

-Igualmente.

Ele a soltou.

-Sabe? A meus ouvidos chegou certa informação que...

Misty levantou uma mão: -Poupe-me das perguntas. É verdade.

-Sério? Ash e você ram inseparáveis naquela época...

-Bom, obviamente já não o somos.

Ele cruzou os braços sorrindo de um modo estranho.

A jovem o observou. Seus rosados lábios se fecharam, enquanto ficava pálida. Algo lhe dizia que isso não acarretaria em nada bom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ash, o que te passa? -perguntou Aleesha pela enésima vez a seu namorado.

O jovem tirou a vista do caminho para olhá-la. Um grosso franzimento riscava sua cara. Diminuiu a velocidade.

-Por quê? -inquiriu na sua vez.

-Bom, levamos mais de meia-hora de viagem e não me disse uma só palavra. Está bravo comigo?

-Não, não é você. Sou eu.

Ela o observou preocupada esperando que continuasse.

-Estou de mal humor -gruniu ele desviando a vista concentrando-a no caminho. Tinha a mandíbula tensa e a cara fechada.

-E o que te causou esse mal humor?

Apertou os dentes: -Não foi o quê, sim quem...

-Quê?

-Nada. É só o dia.

Pararam no sinal vermelho. Aleesha brincava nervosamente com os dedos antes de murmurar de forma distraída.

-Tem uma amiga muito bonita, sabia?

-Eh...? ele não se incomodou em olhá-la.

-Me refiro a Misty -Aleesha tomou ar -Se todas tuas amigas forem assim, terei que tomar cuidado.

Ash voltou a ficar tenso -Que há nela em particular?

-Não sei, diga-me você.

-Quê? Q que te refere?

Aleesha esperou que ele acelerasse -Me perdoe, me perdoe... -suspirou -É que quando te vi com ela, eu... -se deteve medindo o tom das palavras -Supus que ambos tinham uma relação _muito_ estreita para se tratar só de amizade.

-Eh...?

-Sim, já sei que sou estúpido -riu enquanto cobria o rosto com as mãos -mas, foi a primeira impressão que tive... e é que nunca o havia visto tão perto de uma garota que não fosse eu...

Ele permaneceu calado.

-Não se preocupe, tratarei de controlar meus ataques de ciúmes...

-Escute -Ash se deteve, tomou ar e a enfrentou -Não tem _porquê_ sentir ciúmes. Eu _nunca_ de dei razões para que sentisse.

-Eu sei.

-Isso demonstra a pouca confiança que tem em mim.

-Não quis dizer isso.. -interveio ela rapidamente -Mas, é que há tanto que ainda não sei de ti, que desconfio de tudo o que te rodeia.

-Falaremos, te prometo. _De tudo_... -a olhou fixo -E acredite em mim, é a única garota que ocupa meus pensamentos. Não há ninguém mais...

-_Que irônico! A quem quer enganar?_ -murmurou uma já conhecida voz zombante em sua cabeça.

Aleesha o abraçou -Obrigada Ash... -murmurou suavemente -Precisava que me dissesse isso.

Em resposta a isso, o jovem separou seus rosto do dela, para unir seus lábios com os dela em um prolongado beijo. A pressão foi intensa, igual ao remordimento que exalava e que quase ameaçou afogá-lo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misty caminho pelo corredor rumo a seu quarto. Tinha acabado de tomar um banho e seus pés molhados imprimiam pegadas d'água pelo chão. Se vestiu com tédio: uma gasta calça jeans e uma blusa branca. Se sentou frente ao espelho enquanto penteava seu longo e úmido cabelo. Cessou a ação por um minuto e se olhou.

Uma moça de enormes olhos tristes a observava do outro lado do cristal. parecia desprotegida e vulnerável.

Aborrecida com o que via, se pôs de pé jogando a escova a um canto.

-Não vai ganhar... -murmurou para si, tomando grandes bocadas de ar com os olhos fechados.

A porta principal se fechou de golpe e logo Misty pode ouvir os pequenos passos familiares, correndo pelo corredor, acompanhadas de uma voz infantil.

-Mami, já cheguei!

A jovem se olhou rapidamente no espelho, obrigando-se a curvar os lábios num sorriso e ocultar todo rastro de preocupação.

-Onde você está, Myst?

-Já vou, Violeta -contestou saindo nesse instante para ver um pequeno redemoinho azul que chegou até seus braços.

-Olá mami! -exclamou Soleil abraçando-na.

-Olá princesa.

A menina fez ondear o amplo avental azul que estava vestindo -Olhe-me, fui ao jardim!

-Olá Myst, que cara! -a garota arqueou uma sombracelha ao notar o semblante pálido de sua irmã -Problemas?

Misty lhe fez sinais de que guardasse silêncio, enquanto que sentava a pequena no borde da mesa -Veja isto... -lhe indicou umas das fitas azuis que haviam se soltado da menina -O que passou com seu cabelo?

Violeta somente riu -Já a conhece...

-Dawlish me despenteou... -respondeu Soleil com muita seriedade.

-Quem é Dawlish? -perguntou Misty com surpresa enquanto lhe fazia cosquinhas.

Violeta cruzou os braços divertida, enquanto que esperava a resposta da menina.

-É um amigo... -contestou Soleil entre risadas.

-Ouviu isso,Violeta? Minha filha de quatro anos tem um amigo varão.

-Bom, só é um a mais na lista...

-Pois, muito cuidado jovenzinha -Misty lhe fez mais cócegas, logo a incorporou e desprendeu o avental. A baixou. Vá se trocar.

-Claro mami -e dando uns saltos a menina desapareceu.

Violeta se virou pra sua irmã -E tu?

A jovem se contraiu, abraçando ligeiramente a si mesma.

-Myst...

Ela baixou a vista -Me encontrei com Ash...

-QUÊ? E como que... o que você fez?

-Eu...

-O ignorou, certo? Nãooo... esse não é teu estilo.

-Eu o...

-O golpeaste! -a garota de cabelo azul-violeta cobriu os rosto com as mãos -Oh, Deus... _esse_ é teu estilo... O pobre deve ter ficado em coma...

-Violeta... -Misty levantou uma mão para que a ouvisse. A seguinte oração lhe disse em voz muito baixa -Eu... eu o beijei...

-COMO? -os olhos da mencionada se abriram de tanto assombro que pareciam sair de suas órbitas -Como que o beijou? E que forma de agir é essa...?

Misty suspirou ligeiramente ruborizada -Não sei, só sei que ele me beijou e... que eu também o beijei...

-Mami -a voz de Soleil entrou em cena, atrás delas.

Violeta olhou sua irmã com gravidade, antes que esta se virasse ficando com seus sorriso mais doce. A menina estava séria, com a cara levemente amarrada.

-Princesinha... -Misty sorriu mesmo estando um pouco pálida -Passa algo?

Soleil a observou fixamente sem se mover -Quero achocolatado.

-Claro, meu céu -a jovem assentiu e antes que pudesse acrescentar algo mais, a menina desapareceu.

Misty olhou para sua irmã, mordendo o lábio: -Terá me ouvido?

-Acredito que sim.

-Oh... -Misty massageou a testa -É o único que me faltava pra completar o dia.

-Como assim, não seja tão drástica. Isso não significa que a menina descubra a verdade...

-Quieta Violeta! Não diga isso nem de brincadeira.

-Ok, se acalme e me termina de contar.

-Bem, pois... e isso foi tudo.

-Tudo?

Misty encolheu os ombros enquanto preparava a merenda de sua filha -Creio que não é o melhor momento de falar.

-Oh, por favor Myst. Você não pode me deixar com esta intriga.

-É que não aconteceu nada...

-Nada e sem embargo se beijaram?

-Mas, não foi um beijo de amor...

-Então?

-Foi feito sem sentimento. Uma espécie de jogo...

Violeta arqueou as sombracelhas: -Jogo?

-Sim -Misty voltou a envergonhasse -Foi muito estranho, não sei como explicá-lo...

-Deixe-me ver se entendi... -começou Violeta caminhando em círculos ao redor dela -Terminaram nas piores circunstâncias e por cinco anos não se viram. Um belo dia você o encontra e o primeiro que se atina a fazer é... beijá-lo?

-Ele também me beijou!

-Fantático, foi um gesto recíproco! -Violeta sacudiu a cabeça e se bateu na testa -Foi longe demais esta vez.

-Nunca acreditei que o reencontro se sucedesse assim. Ou seja, você sabe... -Misty se cortou tratando de explicar-se -Sempre fantasiei esse momento e tinha calculado a forma em que ia agir na frente dele. Me mostraria natural, segura, espontânea e...

-E?

-Havia começado muito bem com meu teatrinho, logo... não sei, tudo deu voltas...

-Não pensou que talvez ele se sinta igual a ti? -Violeta olhou sua irmã nos olhos.

Esta riu com uma cara forçada -Supostamente que não! Depois do que o fiz, Ash deve me odiar.

-E o que vai fazer amanhã? Se me lembro bem é o aniversário de Melody.

-Vou ir.

-Mmm... Realmente creio que se as coisas voltem a tomar o mesmo rumo que o de hoje, acabará nos braços dele.

-Violeta!

-Quê? É a verdade... -a citada observou como sua ruborizada irmã pegava a bandeja com a merenda -E... Ash não te odeia. Acredite em mim, ele há de se sentir tão ou mais desorientado que tu...

Misty sacudiu a cabeça e saiu da cozinha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ash despertou-se num golpe.

Ofegante chegou a sentar-se num costado da cama, num intento de recuperar a serenidade depois do _horrível pesadelo _que havia tido. Seu rosto estava coberto de suor e respirava com dificuldade. Suas mãos tremiam de tal forma que não podia contê-las.

Cobriu o rosto.

-Ash, te passa algo? -perguntou Aleesha com voz sonolenta ao notar o estado alterado do jovem.

-Preciso de uma ducha de água fria... -respondeu este levantando-se e dando por finalizada todo intento de conversação. Apagou a luz que, em seu pânico, havia ascendido e caminhou ao banho.

Quando saiu havia passado cerca de meia hora. A passos leves se dirigiu ao living, havia perdido o sono e sabia de antemão que passariam horas antes que voltasse. Em plena escuridão se deixou cair no sofá, desfrutando o silêncio e a quietude que reinava ao seu redor.

-Já basta... -gemeu apertando a cabeça com as mãos -Por favor, já basta...-

Ironicamente podia recordar cada parte de seu sonho. Recriando com exatidão cada gesto pertencente a... _ela_.

_Jasmins... aroma cálido da primavera que deixava seus rastro suspenso no ar. Perfume íntimo que estava acostumado a inalar como o mesmo oxigênio vital. Era sinal inconfundível de que ela estava ali... perto._

_Voltou seu rosto sorrindo quando o reconheceu. Seus olhos cristalinos como água de manancial buscaram os seus: escuros e profundos, em gesto silencioso. Se aproximou e segundos depois a havia rodeado com seus braços, impedindo o mais mínimo intento de escape. Não pôs resistência. Quase co surpresa levantou a cabeça olhando-no através de seus cílios atrevidos e sorriu uma vez mais. Vencida apoiou ambas as mãos em seu peito, esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa._

_-Faça-o... -lhe dizia de forma travessa, usando esse tom de voz que só o reservava para ele e levantando o queixo em forma de convite -beije-me..._

_A observou, enquanto seu próprio corpo vibrava submetido a emoções contraditórias. Lentamente inclinou a cabeça até a dela roçando apenas seu rosto e descendo depois até seus lábios, aos quais haviam se aberto em antecipação para responder de imediato ao beijo. Foi apenas consciente de que ela entrelaçava as mãos trás sua nuca e que se colocava nas pontas dos pés estreitando-se a ele._

_O sabor de seus lábios seguia sendo o mesmo de ontem. Suave e, ao mesmo tempo, intenso. Forte e imperceptível. Doce e, talvez, amargo. Causava dor e eram tão estranhamente aditivos como a droga mais potente. _

_-Deus, Myst... -murmurou segundos depois, quando se separaram em busca de ar -Não volte a me deixar, por favor..._

_-Não irei, Ash -sussurrou a jovem junto a seu ouvido -Já não te deixarei..._

_-Promete?_

_-Prometo. Não irei a nenhum lugar sem ti -A media em que falava, a olhava firmemente nos olhos, certificando-se de que suas palavras fossem reais -Ficarei aqui contigo._

_-Para sempre - adicionou ele antes de voltar a beijá-la, sem dar-lhe tempo de réplica._

_-Para sempre... juro, Ash..._

-BASTA! -gemeu o atordoado jovem segurando a cabeça com desespero. Os olhos fortemente cerrados.

Logo, depois de um breve momento, no qual recuperou o alento e a coragem, finalmente se atreveu a abrir os olhos. Seu corpo ainda palpitava baixo aos efeitos do sonho. Havia sido tão real, que ainda sentia as emoções opostas e a calidez d_esse_ sentimento recorrendo todo seu corpo.

Escuridão o rodeava. O relógio em sua frente marcava 3:30 am. Se deixou cair quão largo era o sofá. Apoiando a cabeça em uma das almofadas.

-Bom -murmurou Ash para si fixando a vista no teto, que apenas se fazia entre as sombras -Ao parecer voltar a vê-la me causou uma impressão muito grande. E que até meu subconsciente se deu conta disso... -sorriu mais relaxado ao advertir que seus sentidos voltaram a normalidade -talvez tire algo com desta situação -cruzou os braços atrás da nuca recordando algo -Segundo dizem, '_Onde houve fogo, cinzas ficam'_...

Seu próprio comentário o pôs de bom-humor e esquecendo (supostamente) o mal que o sonho o havia causado, se acomodou no sofá disposto a passar ali o que restava da noite.

Fechou os olhos muito complacido consigo mesmo.

_Onde houve fogo, cinzas ficam..._

E sem lugar a dúvidas, baixo as suas próprias cinzas se encontravam várias brasas ainda ardendo...

_O amor é sofrido, é benigno; o amor não tem inveja, o amor não é arrogante, não se envaidece; não faz nada indevido, não busca o seu, não se irrita, não guarda rancor, não goza da injustiça, mas goza da verdade._

_Tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta._

_O amor nunca deixa de ser..._

_(A Bíblia Sagrada)_

_Continua..._

_-.-.-.-_

_-"Maldito Thiago...".-_

_Soleil agia desta maneira quando suspeitava que havia alguém mais._

_Ash seguiu com a vista fixa em Misty. Se virou a sua noiva -É... é minha irmã-_

_-Ganhaste uma vez... -murmurou ele sem soltar o livro -A próxima não te será tão fácil-_

_Ash a olhou -Oh? O que significa esse "oh"?-_

_Falar com ela nunca havia sido fácil._

_Aquela situação íntima lhe parecia tão familiar que não estava disposto que acabasse tão facilmente._

_Logo esse ligeiro e imperceptível roce se converteu em um beijo real e ávido._

_**O ANIVERSÁRIO DE MELODY – EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MELODY**_

-.-.-.-.-

Olá pessoal Bem depois de algum tempo o capítulo seis está disponível.

Ah, eu no último capítulo fiquei tão feliz com o **Prêmio Guaxinim de Fanfics 2005 da UMDB** que nem disse qual categoria **_Meu Anjo_** ganhou: foi na de **Fanfic Traduzida**

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo

Bjs da Majin


	7. O Aniversário de Melody

_**Meu Anjo**_

_**Capítulo 7: O Aniversário de Melody - El Cumpleaños de Melody**_

_Subiu pela vereda e adentrou-se em um caminho familiar. A bela fachada de uma casa sobressaiu-se diante seus olhos. Ele se deteve, só pelo tempo suficiente para buscar as chaves em seu bolso e introduzi-las na fechadura._

_Um som tênue, quase imperceptível o interrompeu._

_Tirou a chave e voltou a cabeça até um lado, sorrindo. O débil eco de uma voz feminina se ouvia à distância. Cruzou o hall até o extenso parque-jardim que beirava a casa. Ao costado desta e sentada sobre a grama encontrou o que buscava._

_-I will always love you, and love you..._

_Abraçada aos seus joelhos dava vida aos fragmentos da canção. Sua voz cristalina flutuava no ar como um pássaro suspenso em pleno vôo; Subindo e baixando com facilidade como se a ave se encontrasse trancada em sua garganta._

_O recém-chegado ficou atrás dela estudando-a em silêncio. Ouvindo-a fascinado. Logo rompeu sua posição e começou a andar até que esteve o suficientemente próximo para rodeá-la com ambos os braços._

_Ela se calou instantaneamente ficando rígida. Seu corpo duro com uma fibra de aço._

_Ele pareceu não dar-se conta disso. Abraçou a garota e deu um carinhoso beijo no rosto dela que se estendeu até terminar em seu pescoço. _

_A jovem soltou um respiro angustiado não se movendo de sua anterior posição. Seus sentidos estavam em alerta planejando se defender. _

_-Myst, o mundo da música não sabe o que perdeu contigo... -sussurrou concentrado demais em beijá-la, como para reparar na estranha (e atípica) conduta dela._

_Misteriosamente ao ouvir essa voz familiar a jovem se relaxou. Soltou um suave suspiro de suspiro e girou a cabeça até encontrar com a dele. Sorriu correspondendo a esse abraço._

_-Veio cedo. Se eu soubesse teria me arrumado um pouco, pareço terrível..._

_-Gosto de te ver assim natural, parece uma menina._

_-Sou uma menina Ash, tenho dezessete anos..._

_-Uma menina de dezessete anos que está casada, Misty._

_Ela riu encurralando-se contra ele -Oh, você é um corruptor de menores!_

_-Por coincidência tenho a mesma idade que tu..._

_-Então ambos somos corruptores de menores!_

_Ash riu entre - dentes entrelaçando sua mão esquerda com a dela. A que levava a aliança._

_-Me cante essa canção._

_Misty o olhou com surpresa, levemente ruborizada -Não dou concertos privados e sabe disso. Ter um te sairá muito caro..._

_-Canta para mim -voltou seu rosto até ela e lhe deu um pequeno beijo no nariz -Por favor?_

_A batalha estava perdida de antemão. Ash sabia ser muito convincente quando queria..._

_Misty sorriu e como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo deixou o ar de seus pulmões escapar de seus lábios convertendo-se em uma sonora suave e harmoniosa._

_-Bittersweet memories A that is all I'm taking with me, so good bye, please don't cry... we both know I'm not what you need, and I will always love you, I will always love you..._

_(n/a: seria uma premonição?)_

Ash sacudiu a cabeça afastando a lembrança de si.

Serviu-se água em um copo e voltou a tomar assento junto á mesa. Bebeu um gole brigando com o que sucedera em sua mente. Deixou o copo na mesa.

Nesse momento não havia notado, ou talvez parte de seu cérebro o havia excluído de seus pensamentos. Mas agora que o tempo havia passado e repassava o ocorrido com outros olhos, deu-se conta que não eram detalhes para se passar em branco.

Sem embargo ele havia feito.

Apoiou o maxilar entre as mãos recreando a cena com lentidão.

_-"Não foi a primeira vez que agia desse jeito." -se disse- "À vezes parecia como se não me reconhecesse, se sobressaltava com facilidade..."_

Observou o nível da água frente a si.

_-"Como se tivesse medo."_

As pupilas dilatadas fixas na linha quase transparente do líquido.

_-"Como se alguém a estivesse... perseguindo."_

A palavra ressoou em sua cabeça por vários segundos, até que por fim compreendeu o que significava. Descarregou sua raiva com um golpe a punho fechado.

-_"Thiago."_

Sentiu uma dolorosa pulsada de impotência.

_-"Maldito Thiago..."._

Se endireitou e tomou uma larga bocada de ar com os olhos fechado. Sabendo que não valia a pena entender tudo agora. Ele tinha a vida feita e ela também. O passado era passado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misty abriu os olhos preguiçosamente com a estranha sensação que não se encontrava só.

Tirou algumas mechas de cabelo dos olhos para poder ver o relógio despertador. Ainda era cedo.

Esticou os braços sobre a cabeça enquanto reprimia um pequeno bocejo e logo se virou ao lado da cama. Havia sido impressão sua ou alguém havia se metido em baixo dos cobertores na metade da noite? E certamente era um precioso anjo de cabelo preto, que dormia placidamente com o rosto virado a ela. A cobriu com suavidade cuidando para não despertá-la.

Misty a observou dormir.

Parecia uma situação normal de uma menina que dorme com sua mãe trás a uma longa vigília de medo... Mas Soleil não se caracterizava precisamente por ser medrosa. Quantas noites de tormenta Misty a havia descoberto de pé observando o vendaval, ou como os relâmpagos iluminavam o contorno das disformes nuvens com seus grandes olhos muito abertos, sem o menor rastro de temor.

Mas agora aqui estava, na véspera de um belo dia ensolarado, dormindo em uma cama que não era dela... Isso só significava uma coisa. Preocupação. Soleil agia desta maneira quando suspeitava que havia alguém mais.

Misty se deteve. Quanto havia ouvido a menina o que tinha contado a Violeta? Suspirou. Por que tudo dava errado pra ela? Agora teria que apaziguar essa inquietação para que não insistisse em sua suspeitas.

A pequena não era indiferente as constantes miradas que sua mãe recebia do sexo oposto. As insinuações e as atenções das quais era objeto. E as odiava. E odiava a qualquer homem que se aproximasse mais do que o restritamente necessário.

Inconscientemente Misty havia usado isso para permanecer só todo esse tempo. Mas a verdade era que ela mesma se fechava a toda relação amorosa. Não queria voltar a sofrer.

Ainda sentia falta desses anos em que seu coração era dele. Quando seus sentimentos estavam inteiros e eram puros. Cheios de sonhos tontos e fantasias inocentes que não faziam mal a ninguém. Só que, ás vezes, se perguntava o tanto que Soleil sofria nesse mundo de barreiras que começava a se desmoronar.

-Mami?

A voz da menina a trouxe novamente a realidade. Si virou sorridente a sua pequena bela adormecida.

-Olá princesinha.

-O que estava fazendo? -Soleil se sentou esfregando os olhos.

-Por quê...?

Reprimiu um bocejo: -Parecia que dormia, mas ainda estava desperta.

Misty riu -Pensava -lhe beliscou o nariz - Agora eu que pergunto: O que faz dormindo em minha cama?

-Tinha medo.

-Soleil -a jovem obeservou que a menina havia se posto séria- Medo do quê?

-De que fosse embora e me deixasse...

Misty a abraçou preocupada _-"Aqui vamos nós de novo..."_

Mas em lugar de mostrar tranqüilidade, Soleil entrecerrou os olhos mas inquieta e insegura que antes.

Os pés da menina cambaleavam contra o sofá. Levava posto um avental azul e o cabelo bem dividido em duas largas tranças presas com fitas celestes. Voltou a chutar o móvel com seus sapatos.

Parecia inquieta.

-Mami, se apresse! -exclamou- Chegarei tarde ao jardim!

-Já vou princesinha. Estou quase pronta. -se ouviu a distante voz de Misty desde seu quarto.

Soleil voltou a sentar-se com o ânimo ainda mais impaciente. Pelos dez minutos seguintes a situação se manteve a mesma, alimentando a impaciência da pequena. Cansada de esperar se levantou de salto no preciso instante em que a jovem entrava no lugar.

-Bem, como estou? -perguntou Misty esperando sua aprovação. Ficou quieta para que ela pudesse observá-la melhor.

Havia tardado muito para escolher a roupa deste dia. Finalmente sua eleição recaiu em algo sensível e básico: um jeans preto ligeiramente colado e uma delicada blusa branca de mangas compridas. Havia tido o bom gosto de deixar o cabelo solto sobre os ombros desnudos, de modo que pudesse apreciar o charmoso contraste com sua pele dourada.

-E? -Voltou a perguntar ansiosa.

Soleil deu um saltinho -Está maravilhosa mami!

-Obrigada -respondeu ajoelhando-se para retribuir-lhe o abraço.

A menina se afastou uns centímetros para apoiar a mão no rosto de Misty.

-Pintou os lábios!

Misty se enrubeceu levemente e assentiu. Havia algum detalhe que sua filha não deixava passar? Sorriu. Bem, era certo que ela jamais usava maquiagem. Preferia deixar seu rosto ao natural, mostrando o impecável bronzeado conseguido a base de navegação e remeter-se a mínimos retoques somente em ocasiões especiais. Agora seus lábios tinham um suave tom rosado e a cor de suas pupilas pareciam enganosamente mais frágil, baixo a fina linha negra que delineava seus cílios.

-Está maravilhosa! -finalizou Soleil sorrindo e logo se pôs séria.

-Que foi? -perguntou Misty ao ver a repentina mudança da pequena.

A menina retrocedeu vários passos mais.

-Solei... - a jovem se aproximou estendendo-lhe uma mão.

-Mamãe, por que se vestiu assim? -interrogou com voz grave -Vai sair com alguém?

-Não princesa.

-Você nunca se veste assim e...

Misty se aproximou um pouco mais e se ajoelhou perante ela.

-Soleil, olhe-me. -A pequena levantou a vista entre duvidosa e aborrecida -Não estou saindo e nem sairei com ninguém. Entende? Princesa, você é a única que realmente vale a pena na minha vida. Você é o mais importante para mim...

-Então... -Soleil a estudou fixamente -Aonde vai?

-Então, hoje é o aniversário de minha amiga, lembra?

A menina assentiu.

-E vou ir vê-la logo depois de te levar ao Jardim.

Sua expressão se suavizou -Verdade que não sairá com ninguém?

-Não, princesinha -Misty a abraçou -Se fosse assim, você seria a primeira à saber.

-Mas eu não quero que tenha namorado, mami. Eu quero que você...

-Que Soleil? -a jovem a observou moder o lábio inferior, como ela mesma sabia saber quando estava inquieta -O que é que você quer?

A pequena pareceu pensar em sua resposta por vários segundos -Eu quero que você esteje com m... -_meu papai_- comigo...

-Claro, princesinha. Assim será -lhe deu um beijo na frente -Agora temos que ir -se incorporou tomando da cadeira outra peça para vestir. Era um xale transparente em diversos tons de azul, que em um prático movimento se abriu para envolver-se nos quadris dela, deixando-o de um lado, cuidando para que pudesse caminhar com soltura.

-Mami, vamos!

-Sim, princesa, sim. -Misty pegou a mão de sua filha e ao mesmo tempo sua carteira e bolsa que parecia pesada. -Já estamos muito atrasadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casa de Melody

-Então ela é a namorada de Ash?

-Sim, Krish. O que achou?

A citada, uma jovem loira de cabelo liso, que vestia um chapéu cinza que combinava com seus olhos, meneou a cabeça.

-É bonita, Melody. Mas...

Ambas observaram como Aleesha conversava animadamente com a senhora Ketchum.

-É estranha, não?

-Muito... Não é do tipo de moça que alguém se acostumaria a ver com Ash.

-Eu sei -Melody suspirou -mas já sabe como Ash é...

-Sim -assentiu Krishna sorrindo -Ele e todos os demais são exatamente iguais.

-Iguais -repetiu Melody com sarcasmo.

Ambas as jovens se aproximaram. Aleesha sorriu amavelmente quando as viu.

-Como está passando? -perguntou Melody.

-Muito bem, teus amigos são muito agradáveis.

-Já conhece Krish, certo?

-Sim, Ash nos apresentou. É um prazer.

-Igualmente.

-Ela -Melody apontou Krishna -Conhece Ash desde pequeno.

-Outra? -Aleesha questionou surpreendida.

Melody arqueou as sombracelhas -Outra? Já conhece alguma?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça algo nervosa -Claro que não! Só que eu contava você como amiga dele.

-Bom, mas que uma amiga Dy é como uma irmã para Ash -disse Krishna -Ambos acabaram sendo inseparáveis.

-Nem me lembre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-É uma mudança muito bruta Ash.

-Não é para tanto, Richie.

-Como não é para tanto? Quando te conheci estava muito interessado em certa ruiva simpática a quem se preocupava todo o tempo...

-Shh... baixe o tom de voz! -balbuciou Ash fazendo sinais com a mão -Essa é uma antiga história.

-Oh, por favor. Está certo que é uma antiga história? Eu, todavia, recordo muito bem dessa época.

-Mas eu não.

-Não perca tempo, Richie -interveio Tracey -Fazer Ash lembrar é como esperar que cresça asas em um Magikarp...

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

-De nada -Tracey acrescentou -Aceite-o assim, Richie.

-Pois é minha vida, não a de vocês.

-Tampouco se coloque na defensiva, Ash. Somos teus amigos.

-Obrigado por me recordar! Por um momento acreditei no contrário. -foi a resposta irônica.

Richie enrugou a testa e trocou olhares com Tracey.

-E deixem de me olhar assim, porque não estou louco.

-Calma Ash -murmurou Tracey -Estamos fazendo um esforço para te entender.

-Sim -o apoiou o outro jovem -Ela é agradável, nos simpatiza...

Ash abriu a boca para dizer algo, quando a moça em questão se aproximou a eles com vários copos de refresco.

Olá -os saudou amavelmente -Supus que tivessem sede e lhes trouxe algo de beber.

-Obrigado Aleesha.

-É muito amável.

Ela sorriu para Richie -Não é nada, veja como uma forma de agradecer pelo fato de ter me aceitado no grupo. Me encanta conhecer aos amigos de Ash.

-Cuidado com o que diz -lhe recomendou o jovem.

-Olhe, não a assuste. -riu Tracey. Aleesha compartilhou seu riso.

-Acredito que Richie só disse a verdade... -murmurou Krishna desde trás oferecendo aos rapazes um prato de petiscos.

-De que falam? -perguntou Melody aproximando com outro prato de comida em mãos.

-Bom, primeiro relembrávamos dos velhos tempos -começou Richie -Depois recordamos certo romance que parecia sobreviver a tudo...

-Oh, sim. Os velhos tempos são os melhores!

-Nem sempre -replicou Ash, dirigindo um olhar assassino a ambos. Nesse momento se ouvia a campainha, fazendo com que todos os jovens olhassem um para o outro.

-Eu irei -se ofereceu Tracey.

-Obrigada, amor -Melody se acomodou em um sofá junto a Aleesha. Se voltou para Richie e Krishna que estavam de mãos dados recordando a época em que eram namorados -E vocês, quando vão ter um bebê?

-Bom, ainda estamos falando a respeito e... -dizia Richie com voz suave -Decidimos esperar um pouco mais.

Melody assentiu.

-Por quê? -perguntou Ash surpreendido -Por acaso tem medo da paternidade?

Krishna riu -Não -olhou ao jovem junto a si -O faz por mim. Quem não está preparada para isso sou eu...

-Não tem que se preparar para ser mãe -interveio Aleesha -Creio que já é algo que nasce dentro de nós.

-Também gostaria de esperar um tempo... O tema de sermos pais me assusta um pouco.

-Mas é o mais bonito que te possa acontecer -murmurou Melody acariciando a pequena que dormia junto a si -Acredite em mim, deveria perguntar a Duplica quando ela chegar. Estou segura que te dirá o mesmo.

-Comigo é diferente, eu gostaria de ter um bebê. Creio que estou na idade perfeita de ter um filho.

Ash limpou a garganta incomodado. As palavras de sua namorada pareciam tê-lo como destinatário.

-Neste caso -disse ignorando a mirada debochada de Richie -Eu apóio a Krish .A mim também assusta o de ser pai. Trazer um menino ao mundo não é uma decisão que deve ser tomada com rapidez.

Tracey se aproximou com uma estranha expressão no rosto. Esperou que Ash terminasse de falar para dizer: -Eh... Melody... Te buscam...

Todos se calaram.

-A mim?

-Sim.

Melody se incorporou e acomodou as mangas do sweater, alisou a saia que vestia e caminhou até a porta.

Ash observou que Tracey dirigia-se para a cozinha com uma bolsa de papel. Enrugou a cara ao tempo que um escalafrio lhe percorria a espinha.

-_Misty..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-A próxima vez que tiver uma queda jogo na loteria... -_pensou Ash observando disfarçadamente a bela ruiva que abraçava a Richie _-Então cumpriu sua palavra e por isso hoje está aqui._

Melody secava o rosto denunciando claramente que havia chorado no reencontro. Logo o mirou de forma interrogante insistindo que ele se aproximasse para cumprimentar. Misty se endireitou e lhe sorriu. Sua expressão era calma e natural.

-Olá Ash.

Lhe estendeu a mão esquerda. A que levava a aliança.

-Olá Misty - e a apertou.

Ela inclinou a cabeça - Obrigada.

-Prometi que não diria nada e cumpri minha promessa.

Misty sorriu ainda mais fazendo que duas pequenas covas se formassem em suas bochechas - Já sei, por isso estou te agradecendo.

Os que observavam o transcorrido da cena ficaram boquiabertos. Essa era a forma que duas pessoas se saudavam depois de ficarem tanto tempo distantes? Melody conseguiu se repor e se aproximou de ambos com as sombracelhas muito arqueadas.

-Perdão, me desculpem por interrompê-los... -murmurou estranhada estudando alternadamente os dois - Vocês já haviam se visto?

-Claro, ontem.

Melody abriu a boca enormemente, mas não disse nada. Misty soltou uma suave gargalhada ao perceber o total desconcerto de sua amiga, a que aumentou ainda mais quando continuou a saudação de forma afetuosa a única pessoa que não participava das boas-vindas.

-Aleesha, sabia que te encontraria por aqui.

-Olá Misty - respondeu a moça - Esperava que viesse.

-Pois aqui estou.

Melody dirigiu um olhar inquisidor a Ash, sobre a surpresa dos mareados expectadores.

-Eh Myst... -começou a dona da casa rompendo essa atmosfera extremamente rara - Por que não me acompanha até a coz...?

O resto da frase morreu em sua garganta. A senhora Ketchum fez ato de presença reclamando sua filha pródiga. Ash observou como sua mãe abraçava à jovem com ternura.

Apesar do tempo ainda não se acostumara com a separação.

Os olhos de Misty pareciam mais cristalinos e aquosos do que nunca. Acaso estava chorando? Ele meneou a cabeça.

Aleesha se isolou em um canto com cara feia. Era óbvio que a situação não a agradava.

-Que foi? -Ash se aproximou.

Ela o olhou -Parece que tua mãe gosta muito da tua amiga.

-Eh, sim... -involuntariamente se virou para vê-las. A senhora Délia elogiava a Misty com acento maternal. Esta negava com a cabeça muito envergonhada com cada elogio que a dama lhe dizia -É minha amiga desde que éramos pequenos. para mamãe é como se fosse sua filha...

Aleesha assentiu -E pra você?

Ash seguiu com a vista fixa em Misty. Se virou à sua noiva -É... é minha irmã.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Melody não pode evitar rir com vontade enquanto abria o presente. Se virou para a pessoa a seu lado.

-Uau Misty.

-A citada avermelhou-se vividamente -Daisy foi quem escolheu... -se desculpou -Eu... pensava em te dar outra coisa.

-De todos os modos eu lerei -prosseguiu Melody soltando uma gargalhada -Parece muito... interessante.

-Se você diz.

Melody voltou a rir -Oh, Myst. É a mesma de sempre -abraçou sua amiga -E agradeça a Brock e a Lily pelo presente que me enviaram.

-Está bem -Misty sorriu e de repente sentiu que o sorriso se borrava e ela se colocava tensa sem razão aparente.

-Deixe-me vê-lo, Dy -,murmurou uma voz detrás dela.

Misty observou como Ash se aproximava da prima dele e lhe tirava o livro olhando-a por cima da capa. Franziu a cara, a ele se devia a reação imediata do ser corpo. Suspirou suavemente tratando de se acalmar.

-O que passa com você dois? -perguntou Melody percebendo a fria troca de olhares.

-Nada -responderam ambos sem tirar os olhos de cima.

-Ah... Bom, qualquer coisa estou na cozinha -Melody retrocedeu não muito segura do que tinha ouvido e se afastou deixando-os a sós.

-Pensei que não viria.

-Por quê?

-Uma soia é enfrentar a mim, outra bem diferente é fazê-lo frente a todos.

-Melody é minha amiga.

-É estranho que tenha lembrado disso depois de passados cinco anos...

-Não era por ela -Misty endureceu o olhar outra vez -Foi por você.

Ele pareceu surpreendido -Por mim? O que te fiz? Se me lembro bem foi você que partiu naquela vez.

-Não desejava voltar a te ver.

-E acredita que eu a ti? -Ash soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica -Minha vida tem sido perfeita desde então.

Misty ficou pálida. O olhou fixamente tratando de ler essa verdade nos olhos dele. Ele permaneceu sério.

-Me alegro por ti... -murmurou suavemente - E também por Aleesha.

Ash observou o rosto dela a medida que falava. Não respondeu e lhe estendeu o livro (O amante de Lady Chatteley, recordam?). Ela se aproximou e o pegou. Não era demasiada a distância que agora os separavam. Vários expectadores observavam isto com muito interesse.

-Ganhaste uma vez... -murmurou ele sem soltar o livro -A próxima não te será tão fácil.

Os dedos de Misty se apertaram a capa -Você se confia demais -respondeu em igual tom -Apesar de ser a parte frágil tenho mais força que tu...- deu um leve puxão fazendo com que o objeto caísse em sua próprias mãos. Se aproximou deliberadamente até ele e empurrando-lo se afastou.

A expressão de Aleesha era mais que incerta...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fazia uma hora que Ash havia se esquecido de Misty por completo, quando a viu aproximar-se com um prato em mãos. Se inclinou.

-Provem isto -lhes mostrou o conteúdo.

Aleesha olhou para o prato -São doces ou salgados?

-Doces.

A moça se afastou -Ai, não. Estou de dieta para coisas doces.

-Que lástima - Misty se dirigiu a Ash -Você?

-Eu não estou de dieta -a olhou com ironia -Você os fez?

-Ah hã.

Tomou um docinho e voltou a levantar a vista -Sério?

A jovem assentiu sorrindo e as covinhas voltaram a aparecer em seu rosto. Ele nunca as havia visto.

-Ainda que não acredite, eu aprendi a cozinhar. Tendo Brock como cunhado. era o mínimo que poderia fazer...

Ash riu entre - dentes e comeu um. -Tem razão. Delicioso -murmurou enquanto engolia -Contigo é uma surpresa atrás da outras...

Misty se incorporou. Ladeou a cabeça fazendo com que seus olhos adquirissem essa expressão sedutora que ele conhecia muito bem.

-Te surpreenderia quantas coisas eu aprendi a fazer nestes anos... -sua voz foi tão suave que lhe provocou uma espécie de calafrio prazeroso na espinha dorsal.

Aleesha observou a expressão de Ash.

-Te deixarei outro caso tenha fome -Misty voltou a inclinar-se frente a ele e, ao dar-lhe uma pequena porção, seus dedos uniram-se momentaneamente aos dele -Se quiser mais venha pra cozinha.

-Obrigado -Ash se perguntou se havia entendido bem esse sinal e se, de verdade, ela queria seguir o jogo que haviam começado na livraria.

Sobretudo ali, na casa de Melody.

Misty sorriu pra eles e se afastou. O leve xale que enlaçava seu quadril era leviano suficiente para esconder o suave contorno de suas pernas.

Aleesha limpou sonoramente a garganta. Ash se virou e engoliu o doce.

De repente se encontrou perguntando-se o porquê de Misty parecer tão segura de si, enquanto que ele mal podia coordenar normalmente as reações de seu corpo ou porquê ele estava tão afetado adiante da presença dela. Talvez o recordo dos sonhos estava fresco demais e temia cometer alguma loucura se estava a sós e a tendo tão perto. O talvez devia pensar que apesar do tempo ele... Desfez rapidamente esse pensamento. Havia seguido adiante sem ela e poderia fazê-lo uma vez mais.

-Acaso tua amiga teve uma experiência ruim?

A pergunta de Aleesha o pegou de surpresa -Eh? Por quê?

-Bom, todos a tratam de um modo especial. Parecem consentí-la e protegê-la de algo ou... alguém.

-Eh... algo assim -ao ver que ela esperava uma explicação mais detalhada, continuou -Seu primeiro casamento fracassou... creio eu.

-Oh.

Ash a olhou _-Oh? O que significa esse "oh"?_

-Agora entendo. Me parece que ela deve ter sofrido muito com isso...

Ash baixou a vista _-Seria verdade que Misty sofreu tanto quanto eu? -_recordou os dias que passou deprimido trancado em seu quarto. Isolado do resto do mundo_ -Mas se foi assim... por que permaneceu tanto tempo oculta?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Não queria reconhecer, mas as palavras se Aleesha continuavam dando voltas em sua cabeça até virar uma confusão total. Repassava mentalmente os sonhos e as palavras de seu amigo Dylan a respeito de Thiago... Sentia que havia muito dele que não conhecia e queria saber pela boca de Misty.

Apoiado contra a parede, a observou caminhar tranqüilamente diante dele, dirigindo-se para a cozinha. Deixou passar um par de minutos para logo se desculpar com Richie e Tracey e a seguiu.

Meteu as mãos nos bolsos e se perguntou como iniciaria um papo sem soltar pra fora os reproves que haviam sido mantidos tanto tempo guardados e que estes não traíssem o que sentia.

Falar com ela nunca havia sido fácil.

Mas nem bem a viu ali, de pá dando-lhe as costas, esqueceu completamente o que havia dito. Misty não havia o visto ainda e se servia suco em grosso copo de vidro.

Enquanto que sua mente vagava buscando ajuda, se dedicou a estudá-la uma vez mais. Percorreu com o olhar suas longas pernas, suas costas e sua cintura que se pressagiava-se muito bem embaixo da leve blusa. Ela sempre havia parecido muito frágil graças ao exótico aquamarino de seus olhos. Ash sabia que ela não tinha nada de frágil...

Misty soltou um débil suspiro devido à rapidez que havia tomado a bebida e ao frio que estava. Tossiu e imediatamente seu sexto sentido lhe indicou que não estava só.

-Vejo que tem fome.

Ash se sobressaltou ao ouví-la. Todavia continuava observando-a e todo seu corpo se havia posto tenso, como resposta rápida aos seus hormônios, diante dela.

-Eh, não exatamente.

A jovem fez um gesto de interrogação.

-Na verdade tenho sede -deu um passo olhando por cima do ombro dela -Te incomoda se tomo uma dos copos que estão atrás de você?

Misty mirou de soslaio e pode ver uma fileira de copos em uma bandeja. Se virou com a intenção de dizer-lhe que lhe facilitaria um, quando descobriu que já estavam frente a frente.

-Te incomoda? -voltou a questionar observando o quão rápido variava a luz nos seus olhos.

-Não -respondeu. Se apertou contra a borda da mesa e esperou que ele se aproximasse mais.

Ash se deteve diante de Misty enquanto seu braço rodeou a cintura da jovem para agarrar o dito objeto, sua mente lhe perguntou a gritos que diabos ele estava supondo fazer. Aquilo era brincar com fofo, ele não se encontrava muito estável por assim dizer. Todavia se sentia muito confuso com as palavras de Aleesha e pelos sonhos... sobretudo o último. Recordar o doido um ano e meio que havia vivido com ela derrubou lastimadamente suas defesas.

Seus dedos se fecharam sobre o copo e sem embargo Ash não se afastou. Não podia. Aquela situação íntima lhe parecia tão familiar que não estava disposto que acabasse tão facilmente. Estavam tão perto que resultava impossível não respirar o cálido perfume de Misty, nem se dar conta dos movimentos involuntários de seu próprio corpo.

Ela deixou de olhar pro lado. Sua mãos se agarraram à borda da mesa como se temesse perder o controle de si. O observou. Ele não se via muito seguro do que estava fazendo. Seu queixo quase lhe roçava o ombro.

-Ash... passa algo? -perguntou suavemente levantando a mão para logo colocá-la nesse braço que a aprisionava.

O jovem voltou a cabeça e roçou o rosto dela com os lábios. Logo esse ligeiro e imperceptível roce se converteu em um beijo real e ávido.

Misty fechou os olhos no momento que ouvia o barulho do copo se chocando contra a mesa, Logo percebeu que esse outro braço que estava livre se unia ao que rodeava a cintura, estreitando-la contra essa sólida parede de músculos. Sua próprias mãos haviam tomado a liberdade de descansar sobre o peito dele, que respirava com certa dificuldade.

Os lábios de Ash traçaram um caminho por seu rosto buscando uma resposta e... ela, de repente, desejou que o buscasse em sua boca...

_CONTINUARÁ..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Isso não muda nada.-_

_-É um aroma mais... adulto.-_

_-Meus amigos pródigos!-_

_Esse outro problema constava de três letras e... atendia pelo nome de Ash._

–_Mamãe disse que não devo falar com estranhos-_

_Ele se incorporou sorrindo. Um cálido formigamento corria pelos dedos que a havia abraçado._

_-É impossível falar contigo.-_

_-Por acaso ela era consciente do imenso poder que exercia sobre ele?-_

_-Como devo chamar este encontro? Casualidade ou destino?_

_Sentiu o velho e conhecido veneno do ciúme inflamando-lhe os nervos._

_-Esse é teu namorado?_

_-A amo... -disse em voa apenas audível._

_-Ficarei encantado em conhecer tua mamãe, Soly...-_

_**CONHECENDO ANJOS - CONOCIENDO ANGELES**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nem sei o que dizer depois dessa demora em atualizar, mas o que posso dizer que, de agora em diante, a coisa vai. Mandem reviews se gostaram ou não da história, mas pelo amor de Kami sama, isso é uma tradução, ou seja, os acontecimentos da história não dependem da minha boa vontade, então não posso fazer nada em relação aos fatos, só me limito a traduzir. Mas os comentários serão muito bem vindos pela autora da fic, a Sumi.


	8. Conhecendo Anjos

**Meu Anjo (Mi Angel)**

**_Capitulo 08: Conhecendo Anjos - __Conociendo angeles_**

Melody se deteve estupefata na entrada da cozinha. A cena que se desenrolava frente a seus olhos não deixava lugar às dúvidas; de que se tratava de uma reconciliação. Sorriu observando como os braços de Misty se fechavam ao redor do pescoço de Ash e como sua cabeça se perdia junto a dela.

Vários segundos passados, se dispôs a limpar a garganta:

- Ah ham! Sempre desfrutei vendo este tipo de cena no cinema...

Ambos os jovens, muito assustados, interromperam o que faziam. Misty se separou rapidamente dele empurrando-o para sair. O enorme sorriso cúmplice de Melody era óbvio demais para passá-la por alto.

- Eu... eu sinto muito... - murmurou baixo. Levou sua mão esquerda para frente como se desculpando-se do que havia feito. O pequeno anel figurou entre seus pálidos dedos. - Não devia... lamento.

Ash se apressou até ela - Misty...

A citada somente o viu com olhos suplicantes e desapareceu do cômodo. Ele deu um passo para sair atrás dela, quando Melody o agarrou pelo braço.

- Espere - lhe disse - Me parece que agora quer estar sozinha.

Ash se apoiou contra a mesa fechando os olhos. Soltou um gemido. Que demônios foi o que se passou ali? Certamente aquilo havia sido mútuo, ele havia perdido o controle, mas... ela também. Ou ao menos estou a ponto de perdê-lo se Melody não houvesse intervido. Quando lhe deu os primeiros beijos nos lábios, a sentiu tremer produto do debate dela mesma para devolvê-lo, mas... o fez. E ele tampouco podia frear o que havia começado. Como se fosse tão fácil apagar a pólvora uma vez acesa.

Melody notou a expressão confusa no semblante do jovem:

- Se reconciliaram?

Ele abriu os olhos. Teve vontade de soltar uma gargalhada irônica. - Não.

- Mas...

- Não sei o que se passou aqui - se defendeu fazendo um gesto com o braço - Realmente, não sei o que passou... Mas não foi uma reconciliação.

- Sem embargo vocês... - se corrigiu ao ver que falava no plural – Você a quer. - Ash abriu a boca para protestar - Não diga que não. A quer.

- Isso não muda nada.

- Sim, muda, a quer e ponto. Fim de papo. - Melody sempre era assim de prática. - Tem que aceitar ou seguirá martelando sua cabeça.

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto e apertou os olhos.

Parada frente ao espelho, via como as lágrimas desmanchavam sua maquiagem. Se limpou o melhor que pode, tratando, também, de apaziguar os soluços que adquiriam vida em seu peito.

- Ele sabe que sou vulnerável ao seu toque... Como permiti que acontecesse? Deveria ter o controle, sou tão estúpida...

- Não acredito que tenha sido tão mal, sabe?

Misty se virou ao ouvir aquela voz. Melody lhe sorriu e lhe ofereceu um lenço de papel.

- Nunca deveria ter acontecido.

- Por isto? - Melody lhe agarrou a mão indicando a aliança.

Misty observou seu anel - Sim, por isso e... por várias razões mais que são muito poderosas... - pensou em Soleil. Podia perder seu anjinho se voltasse a ceder àquele impulso. Aspirou um bocado de ar e logo pareceu acalmar-se.

- Se sente melhor?

Misty sorriu - Sim.

- Explique-me, então, o que aconteceu ali.

Jogou o lenço no lixo - Não sei o que passou, tudo foi tão... estranho. Por um momento me pareceu que eu tinha 17 anos de novo... - acariciou o anel - Obviamente não foi nada disso. Estava confundida e... creio que Ash também.

-Está comprometida, certo?

Misty assentiu e ficou em silêncio ao ver Ash parado detrás de sua amiga. Pelo seu gesto, havia ouvido a pergunta e também a resposta.

- Melody, poderia nos deixar a sós? - perguntou solenemente.

A citada concordou - Por favor, não briguem... - lhes suplicou com o olhar antes de sair.

Misty tomou ar.

Ash caminhou até ela - Ainda canta?

A jovem levantou a vista confundida - Quê? - não era isso que esperava que ele dissesse.

- Evidentemente estou te perguntando se ainda canta. Tinha uma voz muito bonita. O faz?

- Misty se ruborizou - Em algumas ocasiões, agora nem tanto.

-Oh...

Silêncio absoluto.

- Sem dúvida, _cheira_ diferente.

- Como?

Para Ash era o mais natural mudar de tema e ir a outro completamente diferente do anterior... Sinceramente a desconcertava.

- É que já não cheira a jasmins.

-Nossa, você é muito perceptivo...

Ele se aproximou mais - O que é?

- Meu perfume? - Ash assentiu - Morangos.

- É um aroma mais... adulto.

- Eu sei - ela ladeou a cabeça - Mas já não tenho dezessete, Ash. Não iria estar toda a vida usando o mesmo perfume. Tudo muda. Inclusive eu.

- Além do mas, suponho que é o que gosta o teu prometido.

Misty assentiu: - Da mesma forma a que te gostava os de jasmins.

- Suponho que Thiago deve estar muito feliz a respeito. - não pode evitar que sua voz saísse cortante. - Depois de tudo, é o único que saiu beneficiado.

Ela levantou uma sombracelha - Thiago? O que tem a ver Thiago com tudo isso?

- Pois é seu namorado, ou não? - a olhou fixamente.

Misty soltou uma gargalhada - De onde tirou isso?

Ele se pôs rígido: - Acaso não se esfregava com ele quando ainda estava casada comigo...? - Apenas terminou a frase e se arrependeu de havê-la pronunciado.

Ela o olhou furiosa. Seus olhos eram dois lagos escuros e impenetráveis. Levantou a mão e antes que pudesse entender o que estava passando, ela estampou a mão no seu rosto. O golpe ressoou por vários segundos no local. Ash conseguiu virar a cara e apalpou o rosto. Era a primeira vez que ela o bofeteava e não havia sido nada agradável.

- Não volte a dizer algo assim. - os olhos de Misty relampejavam desafiantes e brilhantes - E se tem um pouco de dignidade não volte a beijar-me.

Demasiado tarde descobriu que não estava diante da adolescente inexperiente desde então, mas sim frente a uma mulher despeitada e ofendida. Ferida em seu orgulho.

Quando quis se explicar, ela deu meia volta e se foi.

* * *

Todavia continuava esfregando-se a bochecha quando se reuniu com os demais quinze minutos depois. Uma rápida olhada ao seu lado e descobriu a uma garota ruiva que seguia muito brava. Podia sentir esse olhar glacial sobre ele...

- O que aconteceu com você? - Aleesha lhe tirou a mão do rosto ao ver a tênue mancha vermelha que ainda ardia.

Ele titubeou - Eh... bati na porta, não é nada. - Melody confiou algo a Krishna e esta reprimiu uma risada.

Ash maldisse entre-dentes seu caráter impulsivo. Se supunha que iria esclarecer as coisas com Misty e terminou beijando-a. Logo foi buscá-la para falar a respeito do sucedido na cozinha e acabou ganhando uma bofetada. Nada lhe saía bem ao parecer e suas emoções decidiam mais que sua cabeça. Teve que reconhecer que o golpe o havia recebido por ser ciumento. Ciúmes em puro estado. Por que não podia entender que Misty tinha o mesmo direito que ele em refazer sua vida? Sacudiu a cabeça. Uma pergunta que não queria se fazer ainda...

Soou a campainha.

- Quer gelo? - perguntou Tracey.

Este fez uma careta - Não, estou bem, creio que sobreviver... - se cortou ao escutar a voz estridente que ele conhecia muito bem.

Uma moça de cabelo ver-água e curvas mais que generosas fez sua aparição. Vestia um top preto que deixava descoberto seu avolumado ventre de 3 ou 4 meses de gestação e uma saia diminuta que cetim vermelho.

Atrás dela um homem de cabelo castanho e rosto inexpressivo. O mesmo gesto odioso se apresentou em Ash quando este o viu.

Duplica.

O que se sucedeu foi tão rápido que Ash apenas teve tempo de processá-lo... O próximo que soube foi que a recém chegada havia juntado Misty e ele em um abraço apertado. Os lábios de Misty se achataram contra seu rosto de modo que pode sentir novamente este aroma cálido que a rodeava. Suas próprias mãos roçavam, sutilmente, sua cintura e todo seu corpo havia estado em contato, deliberadamente, com o seu.

Realmente, não entendia como havia feito.

- Meus amigos pródigos! - exclamou Duplica apertando-os mais entre si.

Ash se perguntou quanto mais poderia suportar sentindo a respiração regular de Misty em seu pescoço e toda sua feminilidade contra sua própria masculinidade implorante. Foi então quando recordou que Duplica _não_ sabia que eles haviam se separado.

_- Ops..._

As mãos dela deslizaram suavemente por seu peito fazendo que contivesse a respiração, mas, repentinamente, Misty o empurrou e se afastou. O rosto dela estava muito sereno. Num salto, levou os braços ao redor do pescoço da amiga.

- Duplica! Que felicidade me dá em te ver.

- A moça a afastou para observá-la com atenção - Myst, não posso acreditar que seja você. Está muito diferente - se virou a Ash e sorriu. Em outro movimento rápido juntou a cabeça de ambos - os dois estão diferentes! Definitivamente o casamento os cai bem.

Eles riram entre dentes e se olharam, perguntando-se quem daria as notícias.

- Cinco anos que nenhum dos dois vieram me ver! E sem embargo fiquei sabendo que foram viver no exterior... Claro, vocês ainda continuavam em lua-de-mel...

Misty olhou Ash de forma implorante.

Ele se afastou alguns centímetros dela. - Eh... Duplica - limpou a garganta - Misty e eu... - fez um gesto com a mão - Faz tempo que estamos separados.

- Quê?

Ash se voltou à jovem a seu lado e esta tomou a palavra: - Pensamos que Melody...

- Mas por quê? - Duplica a corou abraçando-se como se tivessem insultado seu bebê. - Ela não me havia dito nada!

- Nosso casamento não deu certo - disse Misty em voz baixa.

Duplica os olhou com tristeza.

- Não fique assim - interveio Ash. Rodeou os ombros da ruiva dizendo: -Ambos temos uma estupenda relação e somos tão amigos quanto antes.

Misty o mirou de soslaio mexendo uma sombracelha. Sorriu e palmeou a bochecha (a que havia esbofeteado) - Claro! Temos uma boa relação.

O outra moça se balançou sobre os dois unindo-os em outro abraço sufocante - Oh, pessoal! Não importa que tenham se separado, já resolveremos isso! (?)

* * *

- Não se parece nada com você.

Duplica olhava Aleesha com olho crítico. Se girou à Misty.

A dita cuja suspirou com frustração. Desde que havia chegado havia ouvido centenas de comentários desse tipo.

- É uma boa moça e Ash deve gostar dela, por isso a escolheu - contestou acomodando seu cabelo.

Melody sacudiu a cabeça virando os olhos.

- Quê? - Misty observou com o cenho franzindo seu gesto.

- Nada.

- Além do mas, creio que Aleesha não sabe de vocês ou estou equivocada?

- Não sei.

- Não, não o sabe - disse Duplica - Pela forma que te olhava faz um tempo não deve saber. Mas pela minha intuição, ela está com muito ciúme...

- Que raro! Não dou motivos para estar.

Houve uma longa e incômoda pausa.

- Ah, Melody, agora entendo o que me dizia... - Krishna sorriu observando sobre o ombro de Misty.

Esta olhou de lado e se encontrou diretamente com os olhos escuros de Ash, que permaneciam estáticos, firmes nela. Uma tênue sombra de rubor acentuou-se no rosto dela. Rapidamente, se desculpou com as garotas e rompeu o círculo afastando-se de campo de visão dele.

Desde então a tarde transcorreu tranqüila para a jovem. Era gratificante descobrir quão intacto se conservava o vínculo que mantinha com seus amigos e, apesar do tempo passado, a amizade que os unia não havia feito outra coisa mas que fortalecer-se.

Era um alívio ver que, pelo menos, um dos problemas que a atormentavam havia sido resolvido.

Mas o outro problema era ainda maior e nocivo. Impossível de resolver... Sobretudo se continuasse vendo-a dessa forma tão íntima que a fazia se sentir incômoda e viva ao mesmo tempo.

O outro problema media mais de 1 metro e 90, tinha um sedoso cabelo preto e estava mais bonito que o lembrava...

Esse outro problema constava de três letras e... atendia pelo nome de Ash.

* * *

_Uma semana depois..._

_Cobalt Blue City:_

- Muito bem crianças, nos vemos amanhã.

- Adeus senhor Ash! - vários pequeninos entre 6 e 8 anos de idade se penduraram no colo do treinador.

O jovem ajoelhado no piso, retribuiu o abraço. Logo, cada um se retirou correndo com uma pokébola em mãos até onde uma mulher os esperava.

- Depois de saudar o último, Ash se põe de pé e de despede dela. - Até amanhã, senhora Dobson.

- Igualmente, senhor Ketchum.

Observou como os pequenos desapareciam através de um longo corredor. Do mesmo setor viu vir um jovem com uma mochila no ombro.

- Ei, Ash.

- Ei Dylan - ajustou sua própria mochila - Já vai?

- Sim, Thaís não tem se sentido muito bem e me preocupa.

- A gravidez, sem dúvida.

- Assim é - Dylan observou seu relógio - E você?

- Também já vou. Só que primeiro devo encontrar Pikachu. Hoje se comportou de forma estranha. - olhou seu relógio - Não se atrase por minha causa, vá.

- Está bem - lhe palmeou o ombro - Adeus Ash.

- Adeus e dê saudações minhas à Thaís.

Dylan desapareceu rapidamente por outro setor.

Ash se virou em meio do lugar. Estava vazio e silencioso.

- Pikachu?

Ouviu o eco de sua própria voz ressoando e nenhuma resposta por parte de seu amigo amarelo.

- Pikachu, devemos ir.

Caminho ao longo do ginásio.

- Pikachu?

_- _Se deteve_ - Aonde ele se meteu? Ele não é de se perder..._

Cruzou o ginásio até o pequeno pátio que comunicava com o resto do orfanato.

Se aproximou disposto a repreendê-lo.

- Pikachu, aonde diabos você havia se metido?

- Pikapi... pika!

Pikachu estava fazendo-lhe gestos até uma menina para que este a visse. Ash desviou sua atenção para observá-la.

Vestida de branco e com aproximadamente 3 ou 4 anos. Por debaixo de uma suave chuva de cachos negros sobressaía-se uma carinha redonda e doce, a qual chamavam a atenção seus olhos grandes e cristalinos de uma mítica cor verde-mar.

Um anjo. Um pequeno anjo que só lhe faltavam asas.

- Anda Pikachu...

- Pika! Pikachu!

- Está bem, está bem - Ash sorriu voltando-se à pequena.

Esta o olhou entre duvidosa e divertida – Olá...

- Vejo que meu pikachu te agrada. Você gosta dos pokémon elétricos?

- Sim, mas não posso ter um em casa.

- Por quê?

- Meus favoritos são os aquáticos.

- Ah... - ele se surpreendeu - E tem muitos?

A menina fez um gesto afastando os braços - Muitíssimos... por isso te diso que é impossível ter um pikachu no aquário das tias.

O roedor elétrico saltou dos braços da menina e subiu nos ombros do jovem. Os pequenos lábios se curvaram em um lindo sorriso.

Ele devolveu o gesto.

- Como se chama?

- A menina franziu, graciosamente, o cenho e desviou o olhar falando em voz baixa: –Mamãe disse que não devo falar com estranhos...

Ash riu e se ajoelhou frente a ela - solucionaremos isso. Te digo meu nome, você me diz o teu e já não seremos estranhos, que te parece? - ela assentiu sorrindo - Sou Ash.

Lhe estendeu uma mão que a pequena apertou muito divertida: - Me chamo Soleil.

Ash lhe acariciou a cabeça – Você é muito, muito bonita. Sabia?

- Sim. Mamãe me diz isso sempre - contestou com naturalidade - Minhas tias e meu tio também, todo o tempo!

Ele riu diante de tanta sinceridade - E com razão, você é muito bonita.

- Obrigada - seus olhinhos se fecharam mostrando cílios tão escuros como seu cabelo.

- Quantos anos você tem?

Depois de pensar um pouco estendeu uma mão com 3 dedos abertos.

- E o que uma menina tão pequena como tu faz neste lugar?

- Acha que sou orfã? Bom, em parte. Não tenho papai - fez uma pausa - Vivo com minha mami.

Ash percebeu sua expressão e preferiu não aprofundar no tema – Nunca te vi no orfanato.

- Eu a ti também não.

Houve um curto período de silêncio.

- Venho brincar com os meninos quando mama~e trabalha - se balançou de um pé para o outro - Mamãe é bióloga marinha.

- Por isso você gosta dos pokémon aquáticos.

- Ah ha!

- Eu sou treinador pokémon e ajudo os menores em seus treinamentos.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram - É um treinador pokémon? Eu também serei treinadora pokémon! Como mamãe.

- Tua mãe é...?

- Uma das melhores! - exclamou emocionada - Mami é a melhor e é muito bonita.

- Ele riu - Não duvido.

Nesse momento apareceu uma outra menina, correndo. Tinha 8 ou 9 anos. Cabelo verde e olhos azuis. Vestia um cômodo vestido vermelho.

- Soleil, devemos ir! - gritou muito cansada. - Minha mãe vai nos repreender.

A pequena se girou a ele com olhos tristes - tenho que ir - o abraçou - Você é meu amigo, né Ash?

- Claro, querida - abraçou com ternura esse frágil corpinho - Sempre que quiser falar comigo, estarei aqui, te esperando.

- Soly!

- Já vou, Avril.

- Cuide-se muito.

Soleil abraçou Pikachu e, depois de dizer a ambos adeus, saiu correndo atrás de sua amiga. Em plena retirada se virou.

- Não diga pra minha mãe que me viu! - gritou - Ela não sabe que venho brincar aqui e ficaria muito brava!

Ash riu com vontade - Não se preocupe, não direi. Será nosso segredo!

Soleil siguiu correndo até que se perdeu por outro corredor.

Ele se incorporou sorrindo. Um cálido formigamento corria pelos dedos que a havia abraçado.

_- Meloddy tem razão, me encantam as crianças... só que... - _olhou para as mãos_ - Ainda não estou preparado para tê-lo. Pelo menos, não com Aleesha..._

- Pikapi?

- Sim, já vamos - Colocou a mochila no ombro.

- Pika, pikachu...

- Verdade - sorriu para seu pokémon - É uma menina muito linda.

* * *

- Mami, que bom que veio! - Soleil correu para abrçar sua mãe no momento em que a viu entrar.

Misty a pegou - Já estou aqui, princesinha - logo se virou a uma jovem de cabelo verde que sorria diante de toda aquela cena - Obrigada por cuidar de Soleil, Erika (a líder de Celadon).

- Não foi nada, Myst.

- Mami? - a pequena interveio alvoroçada - Amanhã posso brincar com Avril? - fez sinais até uma menina de vermelho que se abraçava a Erika.

- Esta suplicou - Sim, Misty. Por favor.

Ambas mães se olharam com interrogação e logo concordaram sorrindo.

- Sim!!! - gritaram as meninas ao mesmo tempo.

Se Misty tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção às pequenas haveria notado como depois da alegria inicial, ambas piscaram um olho em mútua cumplicidade.

* * *

- Pensa ficar mais tempo com essa cara?

- Eh? – confundido, Ash se virou para sua prima – Falava comigo?

Melody reprimiu um gesto de impaciência – Até quando vai continuar assim?

Sabendo ao que se referia, levantou as mãos com tédio. - basta.

- Nem comecei, sequer, a falar.

- Sei o que vai dizer.

- Mas não me faz caso – Melody o olhou fixamente. Ele desviou o olhar – Por que não enfrenta, de uma vez por todas, essa confusão que tem internamente?

Ash virou a cabeça por um segundo permitindo que ela lhe visse a face.

- Todo seria mais fácil se reconhecesse o que sente – prosseguiu com suavidade – Deixe de dar voltas e assume de uma vez seus sentimentos.

- Eu... – hesitou ele com esforço evidente. Seu rosto completamente vermelho – É muito complicado...

- Não é, só tem que reconhecer.

- E-eu...

O som da campainha o interrompeu (ou salvou, como vocês preferirem). Com alívio observou como sua prima se colocava de pé – com o cenho franzido, brava pela intromissão – e se afastava para atender. Mas sua calma não durou muito ao ouvir uma voz feminina muito conhecida... Misty.

- Que bom que veio me ver, Myst – dizia Melody – Entra.

A jovem sorriu travessa ao reconhecê-lo – Olá, Ash. – o beijou no rosto.

- Olá.

Melody lhe ofereceu um copo com limonada enquanto se sentava – Então, é verdade que estuda, Misty?

- Sim, bom. Estudo e trabalho.

– E estuda o quê? – perguntou Ash interessado.

- Oceanografia.

- Oh. Isso é... é sua cara.

– Obrigada! – Misty riu.

- E em que trabalhas?

– É muito trabalhoso explicar... – Misty suspirou como se tratando de explicar-se – Mas estou na mesma ramificação marinha do Greenpeace.

- Uau... – Melody murmurou impressionada – Estou muito feliz que trabalhe com o que gosta.

- Bom, e por esse motivo tenho estado vivendo no exterior. Nos verões tenho somente passado dentro do mar examinando peixes e pokemons até que a noite chegue... – sorriu – Os conhecimentos como treinadora de pokemons aquáticos me têm sido de muita ajuda, assim como o imenso carinho que sempre senti por eles.

Ash a olhava com atenção. Aquilo era muito diferente da vida que havia imaginado para ela...

- E o que faz aqui se ainda estamos no verão?

- A verdade é que... pedi férias. Queria ver minha família e fixar residência aqui, definitivamente.

Um barulho quase tênue interrompeu a conversa. Melody se pôs de pé – Me desculpem, mas creio que meu bebê despertou de sua soneca... Sintam-se em casa. – E caminhou a toda presa por um corredor ao ouvir que o barulho de convertia em choro.

Misty deixou o copo sobre a mesa e, dissimuladamente, observou seu relógio. Ainda faltava pouco mais de uma hora para que Soleil saísse do jardim. Se acomodou na poltrona, o choro começava a se acalmar até que cessou por completo.

– E sua namorada? – perguntou a Ash em uma tentativa de ser amável.

- Tem uma sessão de fotos para uma revista.

- Ah.

- Sabe alguma coisa do Brock?

Misty assentiu – Está muito bem com a criação de pokémons, já sabe.

Outra vez esse silêncio incômodo. Era tão intenso que até se podia ouvir o som de suas respirações.

– Vai perceber que Melody nos deixou a sós por querer... – sussurrou a moça olhando ao seu redor.

- Por que faria algo assim?

Misty encolheu os ombros e se pôs de pé. Caminhou até a janela

- Sabe? Estive pensando se devia ou não pedir desculpas pela bofetada.

Em um reflexo, ele se tocou, no rosto – E a que conclusão chegou?

- Que não devia pedir.

– E como chegou a uma decisão tão sábia? – se parou detrás dela e esteve a ponto de estender a mão para roçar o ombro dela.

– Pela idiotice que disse aquele dia – Misty deu a volta e se surpreendeu mortalmente pela proximidade dele.

Ash notou sua alteração – O que, acaso não era verdade?

A fúria readquiriu novo ímpeto nos olhos da jovem. Muito irritada, levantou a mão para goleá-lo de novo, quando ele a segurou pelo pulso. Era o esquerdo e descobriu algo interessante em seus dedos. A aliança não estava. A mirou nos olhos.

- Falei com Dylan, ele me pôs a par.

- A par de quê?

- Do que passou entre Thiago e ti.

Misty lutou para soltar-se – Entre Thiago e eu nunca passou nada.

- Contudo, ele...

- Ele sim era interessado em mim – o interrompeu – Ele esteve me perseguindo durante um ano inteiro para que eu prestasse atenção nele. Perseguindo-me todo o tempo.

Ash diminuiu a pressão e ela aproveitou-se para se libertar.

- Por que nunca me disse?

- Por acaso teria acreditado? Naquela época estava tão ocupado pelo seu futuro como treinador que não se dava conta de nada que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Mas... – sentiu essa velha pontada de impotência que se furava outra vez – Devia ter me dito de todas as formas.

- Isso significa que você nunca suspeitou.

Ele apertou os punhos. – Por que iria saber? Eu confiava nele. Como iria imaginar que Thiago tentaria...? – se cortou.

Misty enrubesceu furiosamente e deu meia-volta.

Ele percebeu o rosto dela alterado e se aproximou. Sua voz soou muito exaltada.

- Acaso ele fez...? – a pegou de forma rude pelo queixo para que o visse cara a cara – Ele se atreveu em pôr um dedo em cima...?

O rosto da moça ardeu ao triplo. Em um hábil movimento, se apartou.

- Não vem ao caso e já não é importante para ti.

Ash maldisse entredentes vendo como ela lhe dava as costas.

- É impossível falar contigo.

Ela o olhou arqueando uma sombracelha – No dia da festa não era precisamente isso que queria fazer...

- Misty, a irônica! Sem embargo, não ouvi queixa sua em nenhum momento...

– Huh! Seu... – a vergonha da jovem era evidente.

Ele riu – Só estou sendo sincero.

- É um insolente.

- Realmente, vejo que você não mudou em nada.

Ela explodiu – Pois você, pode-se dizer, tampouco mudou, Ash Ketchum! Segue sendo um menino teimoso, torpe e imaturo, como sempre. Chegou á Liga só para demonstrar que era o mesmo bom para nada – logo cobriu as bochechas em um gesto dramático - ...Ao menos que ser um garanhão seja algo que te incomode...

Ele se enrubesceu e apertou mais a mandíbula. Recorreu de forma sinistra a distância que agora os separava. Misty o viu vir sem medo, levantado o queixo em um usual gesto altivo.

Ash a tomou pelos ombros como se fosse outra das tantas discussões que tinham quando adolescentes.

- Repete isso.

– Quê? Imaturo ou... garanhão ? – o disse lentamente sabendo que causaria o dobro de irritação.

- Ao menos não tenho esse gênio de mil demônios como você tem.

Misty bufou na cara dele – Deveria renovar seu repertório. Não sabe outro insulto?

- Ainda que morro de vontade de te ofender, estou na casa de minha prima.

- Nunca foi um impedimento para você o lugar onde brigávamos...

Mas então Ash não quis mais continuar a discussão. Havia algo ali que no funcionava como devia, porque repentinamente, se surpreendeu-se observando os movimentos daqueles lábios rosados.

A rinha havia provocado que seus rostos estivessem extremamente próximos, fazendo dos olhos de Misty um espetáculo mais que perigoso. O magnetismo que os lábios dela lhe provocavam eram demais. Por acaso ela era consciente do imenso poder que exercia sobre ele? Deixou que sua boca descesse, instintivamente, até a dela, sem o menor domínio da situação nem do que fazia. Breve sucumbiria a seu encanto e conhecia muito bem como seria aquilo...

As mãos estavam na base de sua garganta e baixo a seus dedos sentia a suavidade da pele dela.

Sem embargo, Misty não esperava essa mudança súbita de emoções. Curiosa, esperava que a briga continuasse, seus olhos verdes permaneciam fixos no jovem com uma expressão petulante, enquanto Ash debatia consigo mesmo antes as possíveis conseqüências que seu arrebato traria caso o beijo tentador se consumasse.

Inferno! Por que tinha que tê-la encontrado?

E a razão ganhou esta vez. Com grande esforço se separou movendo a cabeça.

– Não é coisa de cavaleiro insultar uma dama... – murmurou ele com o pouco fôlego que lhe restava. Todavia temeroso se sua ações e pensamentos.

Misty começou a rir, distraída.

– Boa saída. Devi dizer que me surpreendeu dessa vez! – consultou seu relógio fazendo uma careta. – Já é tarde – agarrou sua bolsa e se perdeu pelo corredor buscando Melody. A encontrou parada atrás da parede.

– Vai me pagar, Melody!

A bendita somente rio entredentes.

- Já vi, fez tudo isso de propósito.

- Tinha a leve suspeita que necessitavam conversar. Espero que tenham esclarecido algo.

- Algo? – Misty franziu o cenho – Tire essas idéias absurdas da cabeça.

- Hun, sei muito bem o que veio - Melody lhe mostrou um olho - Não foi algo premeditado o que ocorreu nessa cozinha.

Um leve rubor cobriu as maçãs do rosto de Misty. Pigarreou - Eh... devo ir.

- É o que todos fazem quando não querem enfrentar a verdade...

A outra jovem sorriu - Te chamarei. - e se abraçaram.

* * *

Ash estava a esperando junto à porta - Baixo contigo.

Misty o olhou com surpresa - Esta bem.

Caminharam vagarosamente pelo corredor.

- Vai buscar Aleesha?

Ash a observou de relance - Não. Vou a um orfanato, ajudo a treinar as crianças que não podem pagar por uma viagem pokémon.

- Que lindo da sua parte - disse Misty comovida - Vejo que debaixo dessa máscara de imaturidade ainda conserva intacto seu coração.

- Oh, obrigado. Suponho que é um elogio. - abriu a enorme porta do edifício esperando cortesmente que ela saísse.

- Bom, creio que foi um prazer voltar a te ver - se aproximou para se despedir.

- Espere. - Ash a agarrou suavemente pelo braço - Meu carro está aqui e posso te levar aonde quiser.

- Não, muito obrigada. Aleesha não gostaria e... prefiro caminhar.

O rapaz ladeou a cabeça - Como queira.

- Adeus - lhe deu um rápido beijo no rosto.

- Adeus.

A jovem apertou o passo vendo de soslaio como ele entrava no carro. Voltou a vista à frente mais relaxada e seguiu caminhando com pressa. A verdade era que Soleil sairia em 5 minutos e ela se encontrava a 40 do local. Levou o olhar ao relógio e maldisse entre dentes por ter emprestado o carro a sua irmã Daisy. Se aproximou à borda da calçada ao ver um táxi e desceu a rua às cegas fazendo sinais.

O veículo a ignorou.

Se moveu uns centímetros quando atrás de si ouviu uma freada de um automóvel. Recém ali, se deu conta que estava parada no meio de uma avenida bastante movimentada.

- Deveria ter cuidado por onde anda, senhorita! - exclamou uma grossa voz masculina.

Misty se virou e percebeu que estava a escassos milímetros de um conversível vermelho. Um homem loiro lhe sorria.

- Olá Misty.

- Thiago - a jovem piscou assombrada - Fico feliz por seu carro ter freios bons.

Ele riu tirando os óculos de sol - Carona? - e acrescentou - Vi que perdeu o táxi.

Ela olhou o relógio e suspirou - Por favor...

Thiago abriu a porta do passageiro e Misty entrou. Apertou o cinto de segurança consciente de que ele a estava observando.

- Que foi? - lhe perguntou.

_-_Como devo chamar este encontro? Casualidade ou destino?

Imediatamente notou o duplo sentido da pergunta - Casualidade.

- Tem certeza? Eu diria destino...

Ela suspirou - Thiago...

- Está bem - ela a interrompeu - Entendo que é demasiado cedo - sorriu - Então, para onde te levo?

- Jardim de infância Blue Sea.

- Está perto de Cobalt Blue City se não me engano - pisou no acelerador e se perderam entre os demais veículos.

* * *

Sobre o volante, seus dedos se apertavam com fúria.

Depois de ver como o conversível vermelho acelerava, Ash deu marcha em seu próprio carro. Havia seguido Misty com o objetivo de convencê-la que poderia levá-la onde ela quisesse, mas parece que outro tinha chegado primeiro.

Sentiu o velho e conhecido veneno do ciúme inflamando-lhe os nervos.

- Nunca houve nada entre eles...? - pensou com amaragura.

Golpeou o volante e retrocedeu para pegar outra rua colateral para logo desaparecer.

* * *

- Não sabia que tinha uma filha... - Thiago apenas podia apensar dar crédito ao que ouvia. Ainda lhe parecia impossível relacionar Misty com a palavra maternidade - Isso sim é uma surpresa.

- Bom... - a moça se ruborizou - Há coisas que...

- Não se preocupe. Não sou um juíz, nem muito menos um detetive - lhe sorriu - Não tem que me explicar nada.

- Por favor, me prometa que não dirá a...

- Tranquilize-se Misty - por um momento colocou a mão no ombro dela - Confie em mim, não direi a ninguém.

- Sei que é difícil de entender Thiago - desviou o olhar dele, havia uma correnteza de crianças que se encontravam na porta buscando seus respectivos pais. Voltou a olhá-lo, de frente e com um tristeza profunda - Meu medo maior é que a tirem de mim.

- Acredita que Ash poderia...?

Misty lhe indicou que guardasse silêncio, enquanto que assentia a cabeça como resposta a sua questão. Soleil chegou correndo até eles com um enorme sorriso ao ver que era sua mãe que foi buscá-la.

- Mami, mami! - abraçou-a - Tenho um monte de coisas para te contar!

- Olá princesinha - Misty lhe deu um beijo.

Soleil levantou a cabeça entre os braços da jovem e descobriu, por fim, um alto desconhecido que as acompanhava. Seu gesto alegre mudou imediatamente - Quem é esse senhor, mami?

- É um amigo - Misty se endireitou - Se chama Thiago.

- Olá lindinha.

A menina o observou friamente através de seus olhos entrecerrados, logo se virou a sua mãe que esperava nervosa que devolvera o cumprimento com educação.

- Olá senhor.

- Me chame Thiago, linda. Como você se chama?

- Soleil - a pequena respondeu cortante - Vamos logo, mami?

- Filha, não seje... - começou Misty envergonhada pelo comportamento (usual) da menina diante de um desconhecido do sexo oposto.

- Deixe-a, Misty - ele sorriu - Se querem, posso levá-las onde quiserem.

- Não, 'brigada - contestou Soleil rapidamente. Pegou a mão de sua mão - Minha mamãe e eu não precisamos de su...

- Ficamos agradecidas, Thiago - interrompeu Misty - Mas preferimos caminhar.

- Como queiram - ele observou a arejada expressão da pequena. Os olhos delas pareciam dois blocos de gelo pronto para esmagá-lo. Estendeu a mão à jovem - Te chamo algum dia desses para almoçar?

- Claro.

Logo ofereceu a mão á pequena - Adeus linda.

Soleil olhou a mão com repulsão. Se abraçou às pernas de Misty para não cumprimentá-lo - Adeus senhor.

Thiago sorriu e lhe piscou um olhou antes de dar a volta e entrar no carro. Buzinou as saudando e logo se foi.

- Esse é teu namorado?

A triste voz de Soleil a fez baixar a cabeça - Quê?

O rosto da pequena estava sério - Esse senhor é teu namorado?

Misty riu - De onde tirou isso?

- Nunca o vi.

- Era um amigo que tinha antes que você nascesse, princesa - a levantou.

Logo a fria expressão de Soleil se suavizou - Ele... conhecia meu papai...? - a voz dela denotava a clara semente de esperança - Se era amigo dele antes que eu nascesse, então conhece meu papai.

- Bom...

- O conhece mami, diz que é verdade.

Misty não foi capaz de apagar esse tênue brilho de ilusão em seus olhinhos - Assim é, princesinha. Thiago conhecia teu papai - lhe deu um beijo na testa. - Ele o conhecia...

* * *

Ash tratou de ignorar essa velha pontada e pôr toda sua atenção nas crianças que finalizavam seus treinamentos. Ele e Pikachu, todavia, eram muito bons na hora de trabalhar em equipe, sem embargo, nesse dia, não podia se concentrar. O recordo do beijo ainda seguia latente em sua veias apesar de que havia ocorrido a mais de uma semana. A esquisita sensação de que ela ainda estivera entre seus braços, o calor do corpo dela contra o seu, seus lábios trêmulos respondendo. Seu sabor, único e intoxicante...

A forma em que Misty se havia entregado (por escassos) segundos a ele constituía - ínfimo, remoto - raio de esperança. Porque esse beijo não se parecia em nada ao da livraria, onde não houve sentimentos, nem amor, senão um insano e perverso jogo. Sem embargo, este... Ash baixou a vista. Ainda sentia essa cálida força recorrendo-o, uma sensação que era tão doce e tão amarga ao mesmo tempo, tão velha e tão nova como o oxigênio...

Massageou a frente tratando de pensar em outra coisa que mantivesse sua saúde mental em equilíbrio.

As imagens de Misty e Thiago personificando as fantasias que ele tinha com ela apareceram de novo em sua cabeça, jogando o dobro de gasolina no fogo de seu próprio ciúme e sentimentos.

_- Tudo seria mais fácil se reconhecesse de uma vez o que sente... - _Melody havia lhe dito _- Deixe de dar voltas e a assuma de vez seus sentimentos..._

A energética jovem tinha razão. mas era uma tarefa difícil fazer o que temia. Fazia 5 anos que havia trancado isso tudo e não queria deixá-lo à luz. Não se sentia preparado e...

- A amo... -disse em voz apenas audível. Se deixou cair contra o grosso muro como si essas duas palavras tivessem absorvido toda sua força. - A amo...

- Ash?

Ele abriu os olhos - Soly! - sorriu e se inclinou frente à ela.

- Fico feliz em te ver! - exclamou a pequena o abraçando.

Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir os tíbios bracinhos junto ao seu pescoço. Milagrosamente, toda a ansiedade e inquietude que o atormentavam desapareceu como arte de magia. Que terno e reconfortante era o calor de uma criança.

- Também fico feliz em te ver, Soleil - murmurou enquanto se separaram.

- Está triste? - perguntou apoiando a mãozinha do rosto dele.

- Não mais - voltou a sorrir - Veio só?

- Não, vim com Avril. Mamãe tinha que trabalhar.

- E que diria ela se algum dia descobre que você está aqui? - quis saber pondo severidade em seu tom de voz.

Soleil pensou por alguns segundos e logo riu - Acho que não gostaria e ficaria brava comigo...

- Diz isso tão tranquila - a levantou - Deve dizer para ela, Soly. Ou ambos teremos um grande problema.

A menina assentiu obedientemente. Logo sorriu como se tivesse uma nova ideia.

- Pedirei para minha mamãe me buscar um dia, assim você a conhece, quer?

- Hum...

- Você gostará muito dela! - exclamou Soleil emocionada diante da grande ideia de que sua mãe conhecesse seu novo amigo - Minha mamãe é muito linda e boa.

Ele riu. Esses tipos de comentários até sua progenitora eram muito frequentes com Soleil. Não haviam dúvidas que a adorava.

- Ficarei encantado em conhecer tua mamãe, Soly...

_**CONTINUA**_

* * *

_- Ash, não brinque comigo... isso não é o que pensa -_

_Não havia dúvidas que era Misty. Sua Misty..._

_Mas teve que pensar, pois essa onda de paixão são serviu para sufocar a confusão e arrependimento que agora sentia._

_- Agora, mais do que nunca, te encontrarei papai..-_

_- Digamos que cometi um erro e espero que não me traga conseqüências com o tempo... -_

_- Deus, te quero tanto... – voltou a beijá-la como se não pudesse resistir – Como podia te esquecer...? Te quero... -_

_- Também te quero, Ash...-_

_**O CAMINHO DOS SENTIMENTOS – EL CAMINO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Nota da tradutora:** Hi hi hi as coisas vão esquentar e terei que mudar a classificação da fanfic.


End file.
